1000 years apart
by cinda1
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she went to the volturi who changed her. As the years went by Bella forgot her human life and fell for another. 1000 years later when the cullen's meet Bella again things are bound to be complicated.
1. a new beginning

**Hi there! **

**This is my first story! It is set just after Edward Leaves Bella. I have to thank my sister Neshii for proof reading and giving me ideas for further chapters. LOL! **

**Twilight = not mine! I just like using the characters**

**Enjoy ******

**Xx Cinda**

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: "A new beginning"

I can't believe I was that stupid. I believed his lies and fell for what seemed to be true love. Well I was wrong. He obviously doesn't love me the way I love him. The way I thought I loved him. Now looking back I fell in love with what he made out to be. Not who he really was. The way he left me laying there on the cold, hard forest floor, made my decision all that easier. It took three weeks after that horrible night to get out of bed. Another two weeks to start responding to people. Another month to finally start realizing the truth, that I was wrong to love him and overall it wasn't really love, just lies. And another week to finally find the will to stop replaying the short life we had shared together.

But through all this there was one thing he told me that never left my mind. The Volturi. The way he told me they were the ones his kind went to, when they wanted to die. And the way I was feeling then, it sounded like a perfect idea. I felt ridiculous, ashamed, and I had nothing else to live for. I didn't care if Ed... He, said it was where 'his' kind went. It seemed like the only way I could get what I wanted, a one way ticket from this life. I knew all too well I didn't have the will power to do it myself, and knowing no one in forks would help me out; the volturi was my only choice.

Within an hour of my decision I was at the bank. With a withdrawal from my account, I had all the money I needed to get me from the small, lonely town of forks to Italy. I then cancelled my account before quickly returning home for the last time and writing my dad a goodbye letter. It was short and a little harsh, but it said what I needed it to say without telling him where I was going. After doing that, I packed a small suitcase for clothes and left. Not even bothering to even lock the door.

And so now here I sit, on the aeroplane waiting to touch down. It was my third aeroplane in the last three days I had to go on to get to Italy, and the short 25 minutes I had left seemed to be taking forever. I had used almost all my money I had taken from my bank account, the money that was one day meant to be going towards university, and I was lucky to have just enough of what I thought would get me a taxi towards Volterra.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time, the flight attendant called over the loud speaker announcing the decent of the plane. As he plane went down I looked out the window, and the view was amazing. It took my breath away, and I had to admit it was beautiful. The hills and the trees that covered them created the perfect atmosphere. And with the night sun setting behind them, I thought it created the perfect surrounding for my final hours, and that made me smile for the first time in what seemed like month. This was also the first time I had gone anywhere outside the borders of America, and with a quick thought I realized it would also be my last. As I stood off the plane the flight attended smiled at me and said "have a nice day", I gave her a quick smile back, before going up the ramp that lead to my bags.

I was in luck. My bag came out just as I walked from the plain into the terminal. Without a look back, I walked out the airport doors and called a taxi. I was surprised at how fast a taxi showed up, but as I jumped it and told the man the address, it was all forgotten. As I was sitting in the back seat, sleep finally caught up with me. I hadn't slept in what must have been three days and I found myself falling asleep on the way to Volterra.

I was woken as the taxi driver shook me, saying something to me.

"Yeah?" I answered finally realizing where I was.

"Sorry miss for waking you, but we are here" I was shocked the man spoke English but as I looked out the window I could see we were defiantly in the city. I handed him the rest of the money I had, not checking if it was enough, and got out pulling my bags behind me.

Volterra was nothing like I expected, it was old and the building that surrounded me were beautiful. They must have been built over 1000 years ago and they still looked as good as they would have back then, though it was dark under the clouds that covered the moon, I could still see the detail in the buildings. I didn't spend a long time admiring them; I had a bunch of vampires to persuade. And with that in mind I left to find the volturi. But the truth is I had no idea what I was looking for, so I started to head in what seemed to be the right direction.

The small narrow lane I walking along gradually became wider. And before long I found myself standing in a large square built around a water fountain that still run in the middle. I looked around and found what looked like a clock tower. I didn't know if that was it or not, so I decided to wait till I found someone, so I could ask them. I sat on the rim around the fountain and placed my head in my hands on my lap. I was still tired, but I didn't want to sleep.

It wasn't long till I spotted a shadow heading down one of the lanes. Leaving my bags at the fountain I took off running towards the shadow. I ran down the street and found the owner to the shadow turning the corner about 100 metres down the small lane. I ran after it and as I turned the corner I found myself running straight into the person I was following. I fell to the ground, and looked up and what now seemed to be a girl. Her skin was pail while, even in the darkness and she was incredible beautiful. She was around the same height as my once best friend Alice. And with that I knew I had found who I was looking for.

"May I help you?" she asked in a voice that sounded like bells. It took me awhile for me to find my voice.

"Yes! I need your help! I know what you are!" I realized I was shouting at her, so I turned to a whisper "please, the volturi is my only chance."

The girl's eyes grew wide, "what did you say?" she was defiantly shocked at what I had said. I knew there was probably no human who knew about the volturi, and it shocked her when I used there name.

"please, I don't know your name, but I know about the volturi, I know about your kind, and I need your help, I need you to kill me" the girl let out a small giggle, before turning serious, she glared at me for about three seconds before her face turned into sheer terror.

I didn't understand, but I thought she was afraid I had told others about who she really was, so I quickly without thinking blurted out "please, please help me. Don't worry I haven't told any other human about you, so there is no need to be afraid about that. I just really need someone to end my misery."

The girl continued to look at me, "wait. You really don't feel a thing?"

"Feel what?" I was confused, what was I meant to feel. I had been thought 100 different emotions in the last few months let alone, but what now, right here was I meant to feel?

"Oh my goodness!" she let out a small giggle before holding out her hand, "hi, I'm Jane!" a grabbed her hand and she helped pull me up, "wow, Aro is simple going to love you!" I didn't know who Aro was, I just remembered the name from when Ed... he, had told me about Carlisle's past and how he once lived with the volturi, one of them being Aro.

"Nice to meet you Jane, I'm Bella. But may I ask, why is he going to love me?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering, "wait, you don't know? I thought you knew about us?"

"I do, I know your vampires, and I know you can help me. But I don't know everything about you obviously; I only know the basic things about you. I know you're the closest thing your world has to royalty. I know you enforce the law, one of the reasons you should kill me. I know too much. And I know it's one of your laws for us humans not to know about you. So you really should just kill me now." She looked at me with shock slightly showing on her face, but that disappeared quickly, and was replaced with a grin.

"Im so sorry Bella, but I can't kill you" I felt the disappointment wash through me, and I grabbed the closest wall for support. If the volturi wasn't going to kill me, who was? I couldn't live a life like the one I had lived in the last few weeks back in forks. I needed to end my past and this was the only way I could think of.

"Bella," Jane said interrupted my thoughts, "Bella I can't kill you, for one I'm not allowed to in the walls of Volterra, even though you smell simple mouthwatering, And two Aro would kill me if I don't introduce you to him. You see, I know you know about vampires, and I know you know about powers some vampires have, and well I am able to create illusions of pain. All humans and vampires usually fall in sheer agony. But you my dear," I looked up at her, looking into her blood red eyes "well you didn't even flinch, and with that talent, I only must show you to Aro. I know he would be very pleased. So please..." she said holding out her hand for me "please follow me, and I'll see what I can do." I reached out for her hand and took a step forward.

Within seconds she had grabbed me, pulling me into her arms and taken off, it felt like we were flying as she ran down the lane. I felt us drop, and the temperature suddenly became colder. I assumed we were under ground. There was little light so I couldn't see a thing. But soon enough I spotted the light at the end of the tunnel, which soon turned into two big wooden doors.

Jane stopped just outside, and placed me down back on my feet. She knocked twice and the doors slowly opened. The inside was beautiful. Just like what you would expect a palace to look like. Jane gestured me forward, and together we walked towards an elevator. We stepped in and a didn't even know if we were going up or down, but suddenly the doors opened to reveal to me another room just like the one before, though this one looked more like a waiting room. We continued to walk forward towards another two big doors.

This time Jane didn't even have to knock before the doors began to open. They revealed on the other side what seemed to be a throne room. "This way" Jane said leading me in. There sat in one of the chairs that looked to be fit for a king, sat a man with very pale skin that almost looked translucent. He had very long and jet black hair, and when he sat up and walked over to meet Jane, it seemed as though he was gliding. Jane looked over to me and signalled with her hand to stay there. I stopped as I watched her walk over to meet Aro. The embraced in a quick hug and kissed each over on both cheeks.

"Jane dear, you have returned! I hope to hear you had a pleasant trip, OH! And wait you brought back a guest!" he said turning to look at me.

"Yes Aro! I was almost home when I came across her. Well she came across me actually. See?" And with that Jane reached for Aro's hand and touched him. His eyes seemed to be locked on the wall behind me, when finally he came back to reality with a quick laugh.

"Well that is amazing? Bella? My name is Aro; it's a pleasure to meet you. Jane has just showed me your little conversation down in my street, and I have to ask, who told you about us? And why in the earth would you want to die?"

I took a deep breath, before looking down at the stone floor. I ended up telling them both my whole story. The way I met Edward, How he told me about the volturi, and also the way he left me and how I came to my decision to die. I found for the first time I was able to say Edwards name since he left. And that made it easier to tell the whole truth to Jane and Aro.

"Hmm..." Aro said once I was done, "Now that my dear is one interesting story." I looked up from the floor at Aro. He was smiling at me, but soon started slowly walking towards me, "Bella my dear, do you mind if I try my powers on you? You see, when I touch someone, it shows to me their whole life, all their memories in a split second! And I was wondering, considering you're immune to Jane's special gift, I wonder if you're also to mine? Do you mind dear?"

I knew if I agreed he would see my whole life with Edward, the way we were together, the way he kissed me, the way he touched me. But I soon realized if I had my way it wouldn't matter. I would be dead, I wouldn't care what Aro knew about me.

"Sure" I said to him, "why not?" Aro's face lit up as he hurried to close the few metres between us. I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it quickly and he looked at me.

At first he had a smile spread across his face, but it slowly faded and shock soon replaced it. He looked down at our hands, before flipping my hand and rubbing his against it.

"Hmm..." Aro said before taking a few steps backwards. "Well that is interesting!" he looked at Jane, a new smile across his face.

"Jane dear, you were right to bring her to me, this one," he said gesturing back to me, "she is special, if only?" Aro looked back to me, before walking back over and placing both his hand on my shoulders.

"Bella, may I ask you to reconsider your will to die, and may I ask you to consider another agreement?"

"And what is that?" I asked Aro.

"I was wondering Bella, if you would consider joining me! You will be placed at the same rank as Jane here, and it would be better than dying, I also promise you will never see the Cullen's again, and you're also lucky that all human memories usually fade after the first 100 years, so there is really no need to die. Pease consider it Bella?"

This all came as a shock to me, was he telling the truth? For ages I wanted to become one of them, but did I still want it now? I knew he was right about the memories, all I had to do as stop thinking about my human life and it will soon be all forgotten. And Aro was right; it was a better offer than dying. And when it came to the Cullen's... why would they ever need to come here? They wouldn't!

"Aro," I started to say, I looked up into his eyes and I soon felt a smile spreading across my face, "Aro I would love nothing more but to join you!"

Aro let out a laugh before gesturing to Jane, "Jane you know what to do, See you soon Bella Dearest!" Aro took off through the doors we came, calling out to someone named Marcus and Caius.

The next thing happened way too quickly. Jane had run to me, placing her arms around me and placing her lips upon my neck. She bit hard then stepped back, before grapping me and running me through another door, heading up stairs. The rest was all blurry as I felt what seemed to be fire trailing up my neck and down my side, soon covering my whole body. It was agony. Worst than the time James had bitten my arm. And as I now laid on what seemed to be a bed, the pain just got worst. I soon couldn't see anything and the only thing I could hear above my screaming for it to end was Jane telling me to be quiet and it would all soon be over.

It felt like years before the fire started to slow and I could now feel my fingers move. My heart was racing so fast it hurt, but finally the pain ended and my heart stopped. It gave me a fright but I could hear someone gasping next to me, I figured it was Jane. Once I was sure the pain was over I opened my eyes, and took in my new life.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Thx for reading!**

**Please review! **

**New chapter will be up soon!**

**Love you all xx Cinda**


	2. All an Act

Hey all!

Thanks for all the good reviews. Yeah I know my story seems like so many others out there. But I thought about putting my own spin on the thing. Yes Edward will be coming back, but not until chapter 3, 4 or 5, I'm not sure yet. This chapter is to just create a character profile for the characters that aren't really mentioned in the Twilight saga books. And it's also to give Bella a chapter or two, to get used of her surroundings. And I know it's a small chapter, but I promise this chapter will be the shortest I will write.

So enjoy and PLEASE review. I will try and comment back to all the reviews you send me!

Xx Cinda

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter two: All an act

BOV

When I opened my eyes everything was so clear, sharp and defined. I remember seeing the building when I first arrived. I remember thinking how beautiful it was. Looking back I had no idea. The walls around me were aged, dramatically. The way the sun light from the window bounced off them created the perfect rainbow of colours. I could see every dint, scratch and imprint created on the walls, obviously there with age. It was old, but beyond beautiful. I know knew why the volturi stayed here. Why would they want to leave?

I knew it was over, there was no way my old human eyes would see so much detail. I could hear people in the street below and cars leaving the gates of Volterra. I could hear 1000 heartbeats, 1000 running veins and 1000 conversations all running at once. But when I heard someone next to me sigh, I knew it was Jane, she was holding her breath.

"Jane, you can breathe"

"Oh! Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah Jane, I feel amazing, I'm just glad the pain is over!" that was another good point; I would never have to go through that pain again. "There is just so much to take in!"

Jane let out a small giggle, "Oh Bella, you will learn to love being who you are now! The speed, the hearing, your talent, _whatever yours may be_? But I'm sure we will soon find out!" besides Jane, I was also interested in what my talent might be. I wonder if it has something to do with the way Jane, Aro and Edward could not use their 'talents' on me.

I realized the sun was setting. It was getting darker. The last stream of light flashed through the window and onto my skin. A million small sparkles glittered off my hand. A flash memory crossed my mind, of the time Edward sat with me in our meadow, the way his skin... _okay Bella, forget, you must, forget about ALL Cullen's, especially Edward. _

"Bella, I have to admit, you're doing surprisingly well" I looked over to Jae, glad for her to take the thought of my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't think you know but usually the new born, as you are and will be for quite a while, get straight up and go kind of crazy, they are often surprised by their surroundings, But you my dear? You seem like you just woke up from a wonderful dream" she let out a small laugh.

Was that true? Did the 'new born' usually go crazy? I sat up, but was shocked at how fast I managed it. The second I thought about it, it was done. "Wow that was fast!" I smiled at Jane.

"Yeah I told you, but you will get used of the speed soon enough!" she gave out her hand and I took it, being careful of all my movements.

"Jane, you have to tell me something!"

She looked worried for a while but she finally looked over at me "anything"

"Jane why are you here?"

I guess it took her with quite a surprise "what?"

"Well, why are you helping me? Why not someone way under you, someone lower in your ranking scale?"

Jane let go of my hand and looked at the ground, "well, you see for what seems like forever now, it has just been Marcus, Aro, Caius, Demetri and I basically. I mean yeah there are the wives and the 'protectors', but for all this time it has basically been me and the boys" she let out a laugh shortly followed by a sigh. "Bella, with you around, I will no longer be the only girl, I won't have to put on this act!"

"What act?" it all made sense what she was saying, I would hate being the only girl amounts a bunch of males.

"Bella, do you really think I naturally walk around acting like I haven't seen Aro for centuries? I go on a hunting trip and when I return I have to act like I've been away for years. And the whole 'posh' part in the way we are made to speak!"

"Wait! You are made to speak like that?"I cut her off. Was what I was hearing all true, was the volturi just one big acting performance!

"Yeah I'm afraid so, Aro thinks it makes us seem more, royal like! Which it does, but acting like it all the time! I know that Aro, Marcus and Caius grew up that way, that was the way they spoke in their youth you can call it, but even if I did as well, I started speaking over the years like those in the streets down there" she pointed out the window.

It finally all made sense. Jane over the years has slowly changed the way she spoke by hearing the humans down in Volterra. It was understandable, who would talk the same way when people around them was constantly evolving? I knew I wouldn't. But she didn't have a choice. I realized with Jane being the only female, she could easily be de-ranked! And I knew she didn't want that. So instead she continues the act around Aro and the others.

"Would I Jane, have to act that way?" even if I really didn't want to, I knew I had no choice.

"Im afraid so, but you're lucky you have me. When it is just us two, we can talk as we please! But when around Aro and the others, it would properly be best to play up the character you have been assigned."

I didn't like it, having to put on an act around everyone but Jane. But I knew it was the price I had to pay. They saved me. It was the lease I could do. So I decided to make a joke out of it,

"Alright Jane Dearest, so would you care for a cup of tea and a biscuit?"

"See you're a natural! But no thanks, Eww human food!" we both started laughing. I knew Jane and I were going to be close friends. We were all each other had. And that was the way it was going to be.

It wasn't until I felt the pain rising in my throat, that I stopped laughing. Jane noticed straight away and stoped as well.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella, I completely forgot! You must be in agony. You thirsty, that's all! We can go hunt now if you want! I know for a fact there are a couple of hikers from Ireland just outside of Volterra, we can go eat then I can give you the volturi tour"

"Wait!" I had to stop her there, "people! You want me to kill people!"

"Bella what did you expect. The volturi drink human blood. I get you used of the vegetarian life style, but unless you want to talk to Aro, you have to go along with human."

"Okay then, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Aro!"

"Bella you can't be serious, no one ever goes to Aro and asks to go against our normal ways!"

"Well I can't drink human blood, I won't! And plus what's the worst he could do?"

"Kill you, if he gets mad. But I guess if you want to go that badly?"

"I do! Where is he?"

"Okay Bella follow me! But it's our funeral; it was a pleasure knowing you!"

I followed Jane out the door. I knew she was scared of Aro. It was written all over her face. I knew if I was going to do this I was going to have to act the part.

We walked into the throne room where I stood three days ago pleading for Aro to kill me. I might get my wish after all if Jane was correct. '_Don't make him mad, don't make him mad!'_ I replayed it over and over in my mind!

We came to a stop. And Jane called out to Aro. He came and straight away embraced me in a hug.

"Bella dearest! welcome! I hope your transformation wasn't too much of a problem to you?"

This was it! Acting time! _Don't make him mad!_ I continued to think

"Yes Aro, it wasn't too much of a hassle. I'm glad it's all over though. Now I can live the rest of my existence in your and Janes presents."

He seemed to like that. A grin covered he face and he let out a happy laugh.

"Bella, I'm so glad you decided to join us! Not only would you talents be helpful, but your beauty! Gosh Bella I haven't seen someone more beautiful than you are now in all my years!"

I almost forgot about that. Of course I looked beautiful. All vampires did. I bet when I look in a mirror later I won't recognize myself. I won't be plain, old, natural Bella. Hopefully I would be a mix of both Alice and Esme. I shook the memory out of my mind. I didn't want to think about them. I wanted to forget!

"Why thankyou Aro, I much appreciate you affection"

"Not a problem my sweet, now I bet your throat is killing you! _Jane_!" he finally looked over to Jane, "why haven't you taken her to hunt?"

Jane looked at me before answering, "Aro, Bella wanted to come here and ask you something about her hunting activities. I hope you won't mind"

"Not at all Jane, Bella? What is it I can assist you with? Name it and it's done!"

I looked from Aro to Jane then back to Aro. I had to say it just right!

"My dearest Aro," Aro eyes grew wind with pleasure, he must like the way I'm acting, it seemed to be working, "you see Jane here told me of what I would need to drink to survive, and you see it causes a slight problem for me. You see and I hate to be offensive, but well, I find it hard to come to terms with drinking human blood, I was wondering, and with your permission of course, I would like to stick to animal blood."

I looked at him the whole time I was talking and I saw the anger and shock in his eyes, but luckily it only lasted for a second before disappearing. I saw Jane keeping a strong eye on him to waiting for his answer.

"HA!" Aro said breaking the long silence and causing me and Jane to jump.

"Bella? if that is all, you can be my guest. It is up to you to choose your own life style. If you wish to drink animal blood, go right ahead. I only hope you decide to stay with me and my family in the mean time. It would cause me great pain for you to leave, for I have grown quite attached to you Bella. And I would hate it if you leave."

Jane's eyes grew wide with shock, but she had a massive smile across her face. I can't believe Aro was that easy to persuade.

"Thank you Aro, and of course I will stay. Who else do I have besides you and Jane here? I have no will to leave, And plan on staying for quite some time if that is alright?" a gave Aro a smile and that caused him to grin like nothing I've seen before. He gave me a quick hug then told Jane to go and teach me to hunt.

"I wish you luck Bella, and I hope your willingness toward the vegetarian life style doesn't fail you when you smell your first dose of human blood"

"Same here, and thank you once again Aro. Jane if you don't mind, I'm quite thirsty" I said looking back over to Jane. She let out a small giggle before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you are Bella, let's go"

And with that she ran out the door, with me closely on her trail.


	3. my new home

HI ALL CINDA HERE!

Sorry for how long it took for me to post this. I have been quite busy with school, and other commitments, but I never stop thinking about ideas and lines for the story and upcoming chapters. Thx for all the great reviews from all of you, I loved them. A quick shout out to my 'beta' . For helping me get past the HUGE writers block I had and for proof reading this for any stupid spelling errors or sentences that didn't make scene, also to my sister Neshii, for being there to help (love ya sis!)

Well I hope you enjoy it, love you all xx cinda

P.S- PLEASE REVIEW!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry up Bella!" Jane called to me as we ran through the now dark city. This was the first time I was able to run at me full speed. And it felt GREAT! The way the air streamed past my face, and how even though I was going so fast, I could see everything. Down to the last drop of water which lay on the street in Volterra. This was amazing!

"Get ready Bella! We have to jump the wall ahead, just keep your eyes ahead of you, and when you come close to it, just run up it and down the other side. Easy!" I could hear the smile in Jane's voice. She knew I was probably freaking out now, and truth is, I was. How in hell was I meant to jump that _huge_ wall that was coming into view now?

I skidded to a stop about 500 metres from the wall to watch Jane. She made it look so easy. She looked like spider man from one of the old movies my dad made me watch. It was boring but I remember him climbing the wall, he made it look so easy. And Jane seemed to mimic him perfectly. Except for the fact she wasn't in some horrible red and black suit!

I counted to three before I ran towards the wall. I leaped into the air about 50 metres from it jumping towards the top of the wall. I missed it by a little, but I naturally started climbing. For a small moment, I imagined myself as Spiderman. But once I was over that was soon forgotten, as I saw Jane nodding her head in approval before taking off again. I smiled at my success and took off after her.

There seemed to be trees everywhere outside the walls of Volterra. But for some weird reason I could pick up everyone, making it impossible to run into one. I know knew how Edward did it. And I realised all those times I freaked when I was so silly.

I shook my head. _Bella! You must forget,_ I kept saying it over and over in my head. _Must forget! MUST forget!_

It wasn't until Jane came to a sudden stop that I stopped saying it. I ran straight past her and had to run back to where she stood. She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Jane that was amazing! Let's do it again" for some strange reason all I wanted to do was run! It was the best feeling I had felt in what seemed like years!

"Wow! Slow down Bella, don't you want to hunt?"

"Umm..." now that she mentioned it my throat was getting quite sore. The burning feeling seemed to be getting worst just thinking about it. "Yes please!"

"Thought so," Jane let out a small laugh "come on, this way!" She started to run in an easterly direction until we reached a small clearing. "Okay Bella," she said turning to me "I need you to do this part. Close your eyes." I gave her an uncertain look, why in hell would I need to close my eyes? She seemed to understand my curiosity, "trust me Bella it helps!" I have her one quick look before closing my eyes.

I now knew what she meant. I could hear so much more when my eyes were not concentrating on front of me. What could I hear? I could tell there was another clearing, smaller than the one we were in now just to the north of us, the wind was faster there, so there wasn't a lot of trees. There was also what seemed to be a stream to the west, it created a small waterfall, it sounded amazing. But I knew Jane wasn't after features in the land, she wanted more. I concentrated until I could make out small heart beats and the quiet noise of something eating what I assumed to be grass. Deer? As I listened more carefully I could hear the small flow of liquid running. It was blood.

Just as I realized that, the wind changed coming from the west, just near the pond, with it came the strong scent of the deer. It was a warm rich and tangy smell, much stronger than anything I had smelt in the last hour. I wrinkled my nose.

"Jane please tell me that smell is deer"

She chuckled. "Yepp, that's them! And that's why I prefer humans. This is something you are just going to have to live through, that's if you still wish to be a vegetarian?"

"Yeah I do, well I guess I'll just have to put up with it. So how many are there?"

"And what do I do?" I knew I had to drink the blood, but I had no idea how to do that? Do I go for the throat?

"Don't think about it, just follow your instincts" she gestured towards the direction of the deer. I slowly walked in that direction until a small breeze came, carrying the warm scent of the deer's running veins.

The next thing happened to quickly for me to comprehend. The second the scent hit my nose my instincts took over. I found myself in a crouch position slowly crawling towards the deer. I picked up my pace to close the large gap between me and the deer. It didn't take long until I was sitting behind a bush watching the three large deer slowly eating the grass on the other side.

The larger one, the buck I imagined, looked up and before I knew it, I had pranced, tackling it into the ground, so easy under my new found strength. My jaws locked easily over the deer's throat, where the heat flow concentrated. It was like biting into butter. My teeth were steal razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like there weren't there.

The flavour was all wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed my ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. It wasn't long until I was done. I could still hear the other two deer off in the distance, just stopping after running away from the sudden attack.

I didn't have to think about it. Before I knew I was running at full speed towards them. When I reached them I tackled them both to the ground in one jump, biting into one until it was bone dry before turning to the other. Once done with both deer I listened to make sure there were no others nearby.

When I was sure there wasn't I got up from my crouch to survey the damage. And there was a _lot_ of damage. The top I was wearing was ripped across my chest revealing my bra and stomach, and I had blood splattered all over both my top and my jeans that I wore. I let out a sigh and turned to the directing I had come from, hoping to go and find Jane.

I didn't have to look far; Jane was leaning against a tree looking at me. Her face was screwed up and she was shaking her head. "What?" I asked her and a smile crossed her face

"I'm sorry Bella but I really don't know how you do that? They smell so ... gross! How do you feel?" I considered that for a moment. But after realizing my throat had soothed, creating just a slight itch I was happy to answer.

"I feel great, I only have a slight itch in my throat but I don't have the need to hunt anymore. I only wish my clothes survived. Look at me!" I looked down at my clothes and Jane followed my glance. She let out a small giggle before coming over to me.

"don't worry Bella, trust me, we have had first timers who have came home after their first hunt looking much worst, of course there were hunting human and you were hunting _those_!" she pointed to the two deer laying on the ground before placing her hand around my shoulders and leading me back into the trees.

It wasn't long until Jane stiffened next to me. She shot a glance towards me before looking into the woods to the left of us. I dint understand until the smell hit me. I knew the blood, I could not only smell but now could hear, it was no deer. No this blood ran faster in the veins. This blood was human. It sent a pain through my throat like a thousand razor blades. I felt my eyes widen in shock and they seemed to mimic Janes as her eyes stayed focus on me, waiting for my next move.

I knew my instincts were telling me to hunt, to kill those people. But I couldn't do it. Some part of me was able to send me running straight back to Volterra, in the opposite direction of the humans. I don't know how I did it, but I couldn't attack, some part of me turned off my instincts for that split second for me to think straight and know it was wrong.

I stopped once I had reached the fence to Volterra. Jane finally caught up to me and her eyes were still in shock. "Sorry Jane, I just had to run!" I hope she wasn't mad at me.

She continued to stare at me before starting to laugh. "Bella," she said still laughing, "how did you do that? How did you run away? Your are meant to be unstoppable, killing every human you come across, but you're, well you're not a normal new born that's for sure!"

"Umm... I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but all I did was do exactly the opposite to what you told me, I didn't follow my instincts, that and I held my breath." I don't know what I said but that seemed to set Jane off even more. She just started laughing so hard, I'm surprised she didn't wake the every person in Volterra.

"Bella, oh Bella, I think I just worked out what you are! Oh Aro is just going to love this!"

"Wait what do you mean '_what I am'_?" I was a vampire, I was Bella.

"I not sure, but I have heard of your kind of control before, it was long ago, but, your acting the same way he did. I think Bella, but I still have to check with Aro, but I think you are a shield"

"A what sorry?"

She stared at me for a moment before sighing and letting out a small giggle. "Sorry Bella I forgot you are all new to this, a shield is someone who is able to protect others from attacking them with mental abilities, such as Aro's or mine. I also think, if your shield is the same as the one I know off, you are also able to stretch it, or enlarge it, whatever you want to call it, and that shield can be expanded to people around you, also protecting them from such abilities. If I'm right Bella, you have one useful and awesome gift!"

I hope Jane was right, with a gift like that I would be able to protect everyone I love and who are close to me. I was happy to accept this kind of gift. It didn't cause pain and it didn't intrude on people's privacy. It was perfect.

"So what does that mean Jane? Are you saying I can be around people faster than other new born vampires?"

"Silly Bella, with a little practice I can have you walking the streets in a month" wow, was that all, that would be awesome "come on Bella, let's get back to Aro, I think he has something for you and Marcus, Caius and the rest of the guard wants to meet you."

"Marcus and Caius? I have heard of them before, seems like years ago but when Edward was telling about the volturi, he told me about them" _MUST FORGET!_ "But anyways, who is in the guard? Do they have abilities like you?"

"Yeah they along with Aro started the volturi in a way, there used to be four but one of them left for what he calls 'a better life', but that's all in the past, I think you know him, Carlisle was his name. Anyways, ever since Aro got me to change you they haven't seen you, well they haven't met you at all really, and they are very interested, especially after what Aro keeps telling them"

"Wait, what does Aro say?"

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing bad just background info, and they are interested to see if their abilities inflict you."

"What abilities do they have?"

"Well let's see, Marcus can sense relationships and Caius doesn't have a power, well besides a big mouth and quite a temper. My twin brother Alac, who is really one big goof, once you get to know him, is able to shut down a vampire or humans senses, he is in the guard. He's ability a bit like mine but he can make someone blind, deaf and numb to any feelings if he wishes to. He can also affect multiple targets where I can only affect one, but my brother's ability works slower than mine. His is like a clear hazy mist that if someone gets caught in it they then lose all their senses, I just think about it and the person is down withering in pain" she let out a small giggle before leaning against the wall, "Let's see, also in the guard there is Demetri who is a excellent tracker and Alac's best friend, who is also a goof. There is Afton, Corin, Felix, Heidi, Chelsea, Santiago, whose powers don't matter and you will learn to realize either to _they_, umm... there is also Renata, who might have a similar ability to yours, she can create a protective shield to avoid physical attacks, I think yours is more mental though. And I think that is everyone the guard who you need to know. Yeah I know it's a lot to take it, but you will soon get used to it, trust me"

She gave me a small smile.

"Jane? Has anyone ever left the volturi?"

"OH!" I think my question took her by surprise but she soon replied, "yes there has been a couple, like I said before the fourth creator, if you will, left for 'a better life', there was also Eleazar who left after meeting his wife, they went off and started a new coven. And there was Didyme, who was Marcus's wife, and Aro's sister but she died, what a pity. And to think Marcus and her were thinking of leaving just before she did, oh well what's in the past stays there right? But why did you ask?" I knew there was more to that story, but I knew she wouldn't tell me.

I smiled at her, "Jane don't worry I'm not going to leave, I think I like it here, and I won't leave you ever, I promise!" I hugged her and she sighed.

"Thank you Bella, I won't ever leave you either, now are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I am, let's go meet my new family" she let out a laugh and together we climbed the wall and ran back into Volterra.

It wasn't long until we jumped down the familiar pothole in the street. Jane explained to me that this was the entrance we had to take to get in; it was also apparently the fastest way. I realized going through the long underground tunnels that I could no longer feel the temperature of how cold I knew it should be. I knew I would never again have to rug up to keep warm of strip down to get cold, depending on the weather. I could wear whatever I pleased and I would always feel perfect. That was one good point I knew I would love.

We came to the wooden doors, and with our luck they were already open. Jane and I ran to the elevator and instead of getting out at the hall which we did the first time we had travelled in the elevator together, we got out on a floor with a long corridor. We ran along until we came across a couple of double doors. Jane stopped and looked at me, placing her hand on the two handles.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"This Bella is our floor. I asked Aro while you were developing into a vampire, and he let me change the once attic into a huge room for me and you to share. It a place we can come to get away, its classified as our bedroom, even though there isn't even a bed inside" She laughed at her small joke, "Are you ready Bella? I hope you like it?" and with that she pushed open the two doors, not even waiting for me to answer her question.

The room was huge. It was set up just like a living room. The whole far wall was covered in what looked like a book self, it was huge. There was an open fire with two overly large couches placed around it. I took a step in and saw the room had a warm feel, I didn't know if it was the chocolate brown walls or the dark cream carpet, but it felt very homey. Jane walked in and went straight towards another two doors on the far right wall, she opened them then gestured me in.

"This is your Area Bella, Aro said we could share the middle are, and mine is on the other side. This way we will be together, yet have our own privacy. I though you would like that" all I could do was nod. My area was even more beautiful than the living room. It had a huge window, complete with a balcony and two large glass doors. The room obviously had a white and brown colour scheme that worked perfectly. There was a large black plasma and a stereo with what looked like what should have been a book self, but instead it was full of CD's, it reminded me of Edwards collection. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind before turning to face the other side of the room. There was a large couch that anyone would mistake for a bed, except it didn't have any sheets or blankets just soft brown fabric that covered the entire surface. On the opposite wall to the windows was yet another door, this time only a single small brown wooden door.

I looked over to Jane and she nodded in the direction of the door. I walked towards it and opened it slowly. Inside was a room almost as big as the living room.

"What is this?" I asked Jane, who was suddenly beside me with a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"Your new closet, I took the liberty of filling it, don't worry there is still 20 shelf you can fill with more stuff if you don't have enough. Mine is bigger but my collection was already larger than yours so I needed more room, you don't mind?"

"No not at all" did I really need all these clothes. There were rows and rows of coats, dresses, shoes, hats, pants and tops. It all looked way too much for one person. The amounts of fabrics were starting to get overwhelming. I had never been a fan of clothes, I was happy in jeans, sweats, and flannelette shirts. But I already knew that my time with Jane was going to change that. I shut the doors and turned back to my room, I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

I walked out on to the balcony and looked out at the view of Volterra and the surrounding forests. It was breathtaking. I stood there for a while just taking in the view when I heard Jane leave me. It wasn't until I went to find her to thank her when I noticed there were others in our living room. I walked it to find four men standing talking to Jane, I only picked up the last few lines of their conversation before I walked into the living room.

"Jane, are you sure she is a shield"

"Yes Caius, it was amazing. Better than anything Renata has ever produced. She has so much potential, you should have seen her" you could easily spot the excitement in Jane's voice.

"What about her memories, does she still remember the Cullen's?" I flinched, that was a name I have been trying so hard to forget, and I knew they were hoping I would as well.

"Not yet Marcus, but I can tell she is trying, she wants to forget, and we need to help her. No mentioning them, and no inviting them here until we are positive she has forgotten them" Jane had noticed? I thought I was hiding it well.

"Okay Jane, your right. I won't invite them or visit them until she has forgotten. It's probably better that way, we don't want her leaving. Not only is she a good asset for us, but I have grown quite fond of her" I knew that voice, it was Aro. I was glad to know I was welcomed, even if I was known as a 'good asset'.

"Don't worry about her leaving, she told me she likes it here, she _wants_ to stay, and plus I like her, alot .I know she is going to fit in just fine, don't you agree Alec?" I heard someone shift in the far corner of the other room and knew it was Alec addressing Jane.

"I hope so Jane, then I'll have another little sister to tease!" it was surprising to hear the happiness and excitement in Alec's voice, he seemed as happy as Jane that I was here, and that was nice to know.

I decided to leave my room to formally meet the rest of my family. When I walked out, all eyes were on me, and I knew if I was still human I would have blushed. I hate the spotlight.

"Umm... Hi" I walked over next to Jane; she placed her hand over my shoulder and introduced to me to the others in the room, pointing to them as she went. Alec was the only one who came over and hugged me, Aro cleared his throat and he took a step back.

"Sorry Aro, Hi Bella, I'm Alec. It's good to have you around. I know we are going to get along swimmingly, I see you had a good, umm... Hunt?" Alec looked me up and down with a huge smile across his face. It then remembered that my shirt was still ripped and I knew if I was still human I would have blushed showing how embarrassed I was. I placed my arms around myself to try and cover myself up. I heard Jane let out a small giggle and the smile across Alec's face never left.

Alec was obviously the most handsome out of the four Vampires that stood around me. He was just in front of who seemed to be Marcus, and his easy going attitude reminded me a lot like Emmett. I realized I had no problem thinking his name, or the other Cullen's, they didn't hurt me, just one committed that crime.

"Good to meet you Alec and I hope we do get along really well, because I do plan to stay here. It's perfect. Oh and thankyou Aro for this wonderful room. I love it!"I gestured to the room around me and everyone in the room replaced a nervous look with a smile. And I knew they had accepted me.

"Well Bella, I'm glad you like your room I hope it's to your liking?" he didn't wait for my answer before turning to Jane, "Jane I expect you to show Bella our ways and be in charge of her for at least her first decade" Aro smiled at me then turned back to Jane, "I was also wondering if you Jane dear could work on her ability, if your right and she is a shield then Bella here is quite powerful, please try and improve her gift, and please Jane get her some new clothes"

Jane smiled and rapped her arm back around me, "of course I will Aro and thank you for everything"

"Don't worry about it Jane, it was my pleasure, I'm glad to have Bella on board" he gave me another smile before glancing at the clock on the wall briefly, "Oh my look at the time, I'm so sorry Bella for leaving on such a short notice but my wife, Sulpicia, is waiting for me in my chambers. Please excuse me" and with that Aro left, soon followed by the others. Alec gave me a quick kiss on the hand as he left last, leaving just me and Jane.

"Well that went well" I said sitting down on the couch.

"It did, they all love you! Especially Alec, I haven't seen him this happy since Aro first took us in" she laughed sitting across from me.

"Jane you said that about Aro this afternoon, and now Alec. I think your making things up!" she sighed and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand before speaking.

"What ever Bella, all that matters now is you have been excepted, and that my dear friend is all that matters!" she threw a pillow at me. I dogged it and laughed.

"Agreed Jane, and I know with you by my side, I'm going to have the best life living amongst the volturi for the rest of eternity"

"Here here!" Jane cooed jumping over to me and embracing me in a hug.

"Jane I have to ask, I thought you said you had to act around Aro and the others, but just then you seemed normal? I don't get it?"

"oh that, yeah I talked to Aro and told him what I told you and he threw a fit and told me that you shouldn't be made to act around them, so as a way to make you stay, they said we can talk how we please, just not around outsiders who are visiting us"

"So I don't have to act?"

"No Bella you don't have to, just when we have visitors"

"Thank goodness" that was a relief; I really didn't want to act, especially when I'm a horrible liar.

"Now Bella how about learning to improve those abilities of yours?" she said giving me a light punch on my arm.

"Umm, let's see... yeah I think I can fit it in" I laughed at her punching her back.

"HA HA very funny Bella, come on let's go!" and with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, out the door and towards the elevator.

I knew the next few years were going to be hard, but I knew Jane and the others were going to help me not only 'forget', but also make my eternal life as a Vampire worth it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you again to everyone for reviewing.

Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I will try and be faster with the next one. Promise next chapter will be EPOV, including all your favourite Cullen's. Hope you all liked it, and please review. I would also appreciate ideas or criticisms, cause then I can improve it to your likings. Thanks again

And love you all

Xx Cinda


	4. A Turn of Events

Liked I promised, here is Edwards point of view. So you all know two years have passed and no one knows what has happened to Bella. This chapter has not been looked over from my two favourite BETA's , who were extremely busy. Thanks for all your reviews, I loved them, and made me more persistent to write this chapter faster.

Thanks a lot to neshii, , and SopranoandBass, for all your comments and help with this story! Love you guys!

Love you all

Xx Cinda

__________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

Two years had passed since I last left forks. I had told the woman I loved that I didn't want her and left. I felt horrible. But it was the right thing to do. Now here I am leaving the airport from Seattle to then drive to forks to meet my family. I had told them when I called last that my visit was going to be short. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want her to see me. I just missed my family.

After leaving Forks it wasn't long till I also left my family the Cullen's as well. I couldn't stand all the love they shared with each other. Lame? I know. But after many attempts to forget Bella through tracking and travelling, I failed. I just couldn't get her out of my head, every thought was about Bella. So when Alice called and told me to come home I slowly made my way back.

They had moved back to forks, it was Esme's favourite home and the others missed it. They had decided not to go to school for another year or two, for they too were missing Bella. I personally think it was their way to keep an eye on her, after I left her. I didn't like it. How was Bella meant to live the life she was meant to have with a coven of vampires sitting in the shadows watching her? I told them not to but they just wouldn't listen. They still continued to live there.

As I pulled into the long windy drive way it wasn't long until I could hear the bustling minds of my family. I truly did miss them all. The second I stepped out of the car I had Alice's small arms wrapped around me.

"Edward! How are you? I've missed you! God so much as happened! I got more clothes, and finished another fashion course, I re-did jaspers and my room, oh and yours, I hope you don't mind. I also got you a whole new wardrobe full of clothes and..."

"Wow Alice, let him breath" Jasper placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and she took a step back.

"Thanks Jasper," I said embracing him in a quick hug, "hi Alice, yeah I'm good. I missed you too and I don't mind about the room, I don't plan to stay that long anyway. Where is everyone else" I quickly realized it was only us three outside, and quickly side stepped Jasper and Alice and headed for the front door.

"See I told you he wouldn't mind Jasper" Alice said shooting a glance towards Jasper.

"I never said he wouldn't, I just said you shouldn't"

"Anyways, Edward everyone is inside, Esme insisted that we should wait for you to come in but I have missed you too much!"

"Okay Alice and like I said I missed you too, it has been quite lonely without you around! Hello?" I called out to the rest of my family as I walked inside. Alice was right. There was Carlisle and Esme ready to greet me just off the front entrance, and Emmett and rose just behind them. I didn't waste time; I embraced both Esme and Carlisle in a hug.

"Hi mum, dad, I've missed you, sorry about being away for so long" Carlisle let go but Esme continued to hug for a bit longer.

"Oh Edward, I've missed you so much, are you okay, have you been well?"

"Yes Esme I've been good, how about you?"

"That's good son, yeah we have all been good, buts it's good to have you back home where you belong" Carlisle placed a hand around Esme's shoulders, but they were pushed out of the way pretty quickly by Emmett.

"Ed! What's up brother, it's been no fun around here without you. Heard you went to Africa, catch any good meals? Or ladies for that matter?"

"Emmett! Shut it, sorry Edward he doesn't think, hi how are you holding up?" I had to admit, rose could be a huge pain in the butt, but she sometimes said the right thing at the right time.

"Yeah I'm good rose, yourself?"

"Im fine, but I have to say, the place hasn't been the same without you!" everyone laughed and agreed. I missed them all so much and I now know they did too; maybe sticking around for a bit longer wasn't that bad of an idea after all.

The rest of the night continued in the same manner. We went for a family hunt and then returned home. That's when everyone took off to their rooms for the night. This was going to be the hardest time. I sat on my couch in my room looking out of the window at the stars while my families spent time alone with the ones they loved. All I wanted was to be lying next to Bella on her old bed in her small room. But I knew that couldn't happen.

As I was watching the stars I wondered if she was out there watching the same sky as well. I wondered if she missed me, or if she had forgot about me. I wondered what she was doing and what she was wearing and mostly what did she dream about each night, and if she still called my name in her sleep, like the times I was there with her. I knew I would never find out and as much as that hurt I knew it was for the best.

~**~

I didn't move from my couch the next morning until Alice came rushing in with Emmett, rose and Jasper pulling me away to hunt with them. I didn't really have a choice so I went along with it. It was good to have some company again while hunting. I had gotten used to hunting alone, and it was no fun. Emmett and I tackled each other for a mountain lion we came across, which we lost as rose flew in and took it right from under us. I had forgotten how easily Alice and Jasper hunted. Alice simply used her visions to find her prey and jasper used all his senses from when he was fighting with Maria. They left the rest of us to shame.

It wasn't long until Emmett and rose, after a lot of remarks about my virginity and some hits here and there, left after rose dragged Emmett into town to shop. Jasper had to leave for a history class in Seattle, which left me and Alice. We sat together on a tree branch high enough to overlook the whole of forks and half of the reservation. We talked about everything we had missed in each other's lives. We were so relaxed, just like the old days.

"I feel for Emmett, rose won't let him get out of there alive" Alice laughed and I joined.

"Poor Emmett, I would hate to be in his shoes"

"I don't think it's too bad!" Alice said tapping my on the arm,

"Yeah but Alice you _like_ shopping, us guys have better things to do"

"Like what Edward! All you do is play your stupid piano and study for things you already know!"

"Yeah but we have a manliness to maintain"

"And what is that meant to mean?" Alice was laughing again harder.

"We have to plan how to make our favourite lady happy"

"Oh really? And who might that be?" she said looking at me with a smile across her face

"You, my darling, little, pain in the ass, sister of course!" _Lie! Lie! Lie! Bella was my favourite, most loved, treasured, darling girl! I loved Alice, but nowhere as close as Bella. _

"Aww your sweet! But I don't believe you, I know you better than that Edward, but don't worry we don't have to talk about her"

"Thanks Alice"

"For what?

"Being there, you say and help so much without saying a word. I do love you little sister!"

She looked at me with so much love in her eyes. '_I love you too Edward!'_ She thought. I smiled at her but then looked down. I had to ask her, and it was now or never.

"How is she Alice" she knew who I meant.

"I don't know"

"Wait what? I thought you came to live here to look after her?"

"We did Edward, but then Carlisle suggested we listened to you, so none of us has been anywhere near her house or forks high" she hung her head, I saw in her thoughts that she really was ashamed of wanting to do otherwise.

"What about your visions, you would have seen her from time to time"

"I did for the first couple of months but then nothing, the last vision I saw was her rushing off in her truck to some place, but then she just cut off, I haven't seen one since"

"Where was she going?"

"That's the think, I never saw that part"

"How was she before that?" as much as I didn't want to know, I had to find out how was going.

"Not good Edward" she didn't look at me, but I saw glimpse of my Bella in her head as she remembered them. Bella was a mess. I saw her at school, not listening to anyone, then again in her room crying herself to bed, then screaming once asleep. Over all, the images that kept on coming spelt one thing out, she wasn't handling it like I hoped. She was worst, and this wasn't the life I wanted for my Bella.

"Are you sure she is okay? I mean now you have stopped having visions about her? Do you know why that is?" I needed to know she was better now. To make sure she was safe.

"We don't know, but I talked to Carlisle and she thinks she disappeared from my visions because she let go of us. You remember the first time I had a vision of Bella?" oh course I did, it was the day after I saved her from being crushed by Tylers truck. She knew I remembered so she continued. "Well that was the day Bella first entered our life, or really came into contact with you. And I think my last vision was the day she let you go. I'm sure she is fine Edward" she meant it, she was truly sorry. What if she was right about her visions, had Bella let me go? Was the only reason Alice had visions of Bella was because she was connected to us?

"I hope your right" I hoped they weren't wrong and she was hurt, because then it would be my fault and I couldn't deal with that.

"Me too, but in the mean time are you okay? Really? And don't try and lie because I will see it!"

"Truthfully? ... No" she was right, what's the advantage of lying; she would find out, and then I would get it.

"Talk to me Edward, let me in, I'm here for you" and she was. She always had. She was my best friend and sister.

"I don't know where to begin Alice"

"Start from the begging, if you get stuck ill help" she placed my hand in hers. And I felt at home, I truly did love my sister. I took a deep breath and begun. I told her everything, starting at the first day I met Bella. From what I got up to when I wasn't with them, to the way I felt as I told her we were leaving. I confessed to all my feeling out loud for Alice, and she sat there next to me and took it all. She listened and asked questions when appropriate. I felt relieved when it was all out, but it didn't solve the main problem, I still couldn't be with Bella.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Alice said once I was done, she wrapped her arms around me into a hug. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for some time.

We didn't let go until we heard someone back down on the ground clear his breath.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Esme wants to spend some quality time as a family. I think we are watching another movie or something, are you too coming?" Jasper said from under us. He didn't have to yell, my hearing picked it up as if he was next to me.

"Coming Jasper!" Alice grabbed my hand and we jumped down from the tree. Once we reached the ground, Alice kissed my cheek and replaced my hand with Jaspers. We then together ran off back home.

Jasper was right; we spent the rest of the night together as a family watching old fashioned movies. Every so often we would comment about when the movie had just come out how brilliant it was, and how times had changed. I found myself zoning out many time and thinking about Bella. I know Alice had told me she was fine, and I know no one else was worried but I dad to know. It was driving me crazy. How could Bella just disappear from Alice's sight when moments before she was living hell? What did a car ride do to make her disappear? I had to go see her. It would hurt more than anything to see her again but I had to do it.

I saw Alice doze out into a vision and as I watched in her mind I saw me going to Bella's house. The vision didn't show a lot but enough, and when it was done she looked over to me. I gave her an apologetic look and she nodded towards the door.

'_Go Edward, I'll tell them you went hunting and need some time alone, just don't be too long! Good luck' _Alice thoughtlooking back to the TV. I mouthed thank you to her then took off from the couch and threw the doors and headed for Bella's house. I heard Alice tell the others I was going hunting as I ran down the drive way.

I didn't bother driving. I would take too long. So I stuck to forest and side roads, sticking to the shadows, even if it was already dark outside. It didn't take long before I was running along the side streets of forks. I ran past mikes fathers' shop where last time I was here Bella worked, I knew the familiar scent I learnt to love wasn't around so I figured she no longer worked here.

As I came across forks high I decided to run around it quickly to check the old place out, but as I did I found Bella's scent wasn't around here either. She must have transferred to another school or was sick and hadn't attended in a while. But deep down I was beginning to worry.

As I finally reached Bella's street, I was waiting for her scent to hit me the closer I got to her house, but it never came. I soon found myself sitting in the tree just outside Bella's window. Of all the places I thought this would be where her scent would be the strongest, but I couldn't smell anything. I wondered if over time I had forgotten her scent or became immune to her call. But I knew that wasn't right.

I decided to jump into her window. As my feet hit the floor I was careful not to make a noise, just in case she was asleep. But as I went to her bed ad found she wasn't there, I knew something wasn't right. As I listened I could just make out the small heartbeat and breathing of someone in the house, her father down the hall. But that was the only sound I could hear in the house. Her father was the only one home. How could this be?

I started to pace the room, where could she be? Her scent was not fresh, but even that was hard to figure out, I was still having second thought about me being immune to her scent. She could have gone to LaPush, her father was friends with the chief and he had a boy her age, what if they had gotten together. She could be staying there for the night. I was so wrapped up in the thoughts of Bella I accidently knocked over her washing basket sending all he dirty washing flying across the floor. Her scent from the clothes hit me as the smell from them was released.

The strong potent smell was so old. It was Bella's, I now knew that, I also found out I wasn't immune to Bella's smell alter all. But why wasn't her scent around here? I considered asking Charlie himself but quickly decided against it. He wouldn't be happy to see me. But how else could I find out?

I decided the best way was to ask Carlisle, maybe he would know the answer. I jumped out of Bella's window and made my way back to our house, I we getting quite worried about Bella. What if something went wrong? As I was running down a small side street I noticed something stuck to a light post. I was there when I came down this street before on my way to Bella's house but I didn't take much notice of it. But this time I was drawn to it.

It was a flyer, a missing person's flyer. And on the front was a pitcher of my Bella. I suddenly became very dizzy and had to lean on the pole for support. My Bella was missing? How? When? Why?

I looked back up to the flyer and read the subscription:

MISSING

'Bella Swan'

Went missing on the 22 November

Last seen Driving a red 1953 Chevrolet pick up

Heading out of town towards Seattle

If found or have any other information please

Contact the police ASAP

My Bella went missing in November. I didn't know the year but the flyer was old, it had been on this post for quite a while. I didn't waste any time, I ripped the poster of the pole and ran back home. I didn't know what to do, where to begin. I had to find my Bella. I loved her to much to sit around and wait, and hope she is okay. What if she needs me?

I ran as fast as I could home, I needed to see Carlisle and I didn't have any time to wait. I ran into the living room, scaring everyone who was still watching a movie. Alice must not have seen me coming because even she looked shocked. I quickly handed the flyer to Carlisle who gasped when he read it. I was already at a computer. I had to find out how long ago she went missing.

Carlisle handed the flyer to Esme who had the same reaction as Carlisle.

"What is it?" Emmett asked. He was always inpatient.

"Bella's missing" Esme answered covering her mouth and looking over to me.

"What!" Alice stood up from the couch where she was leaning against Jasper.

Esme read out the flyer to them while Carlisle came over to the computer to me.

"I need to find out when" I told him. He nodded then walked over up to his study.

"Ill help" he called from his desk upstairs.

"I didn't see this" Alice was still freaking out.

"You haven't seen anything in over two years babe, it's no surprise you didn't see this" Jasper set a calming vibe over the house; it helped but didn't take away my persistence. Nothing could.

I started going thought all the police darter online and couldn't find anything. I looked up everything that had happened in the last year. There was nothing.

"Bella where the fuck are you!" I didn't mean to scream but this getting on my nerves. My Bella was out there somewhere, probably in trouble and here we were watching movies just an hour ago.

I looked up at my family and found them all staring at me. They were all talking to me through their minds telling me they are sorry and to calm down we would find her. It wasn't helping.

I was about to yell at them to do something when Carlisle came down the stairs stopping right in front of me.

"Found it! Bella went missing just two and a half months after we left. So that was two years ago. I'm sorry Edward, but no one has seen her or found anything leading to where she would be. They have given up on her, suggesting she is dead or ran away on purpose, but with no leads all over America, they consider her being dead would be the most obvious conclusion, I'm sorry" he hang his dead. This hurt him just as much as it hurt me.

"What about money? Did she have enough to go overseas?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so. She hardly had enough for intuition. I was going to help her out but well we left." I told him. It wasn't a bad idea. Bella could have left the country but I didn't think she had enough to fly somewhere and live on the rest of it, and where would she go if she did have enough? I couldn't name one place.

"We will find her Edward; we will travel all over America if we had to" Esme declared walking over to me and placing her hand over my shoulder.

"Thank you Esme, but you guys stay here. You love it here and there is no need for you all to come. I will go and search, I have nothing else I was going to do and I was leaving soon anyways. And plus her blood calls to me. If I find her, when I find her, I will call you straight away. Sorry but I really have to leave now. I can't wait around any longer" I went to walk out the door when Alice ran past me blocking my way.

"You Edward Cullen are not leaving without me! We all get it, you love her, but so do we. You think you can't sit around here and wait for her to turn up, well either can I! I'm coming! Carlisle has the hospital and Emmett and rose will soon be planning another wedding soon, but me and jasper? We are free, and I would love nothing more to find my best friend. And plus Jasper and I haven't travelled in some time, it would be nice, don't you think Jazz?" she shot a look at Jasper, it wasn't treating, more pleading if anything, Jasper got up from the couch and walked over to her grabbing her hand.

"Alice if you didn't suggest it I was going to. And Edward, you will need the company. And the extra senses would help find her faster, I just finished my history class today, so it's a perfect plan" they had a point; they would be a huge help. But I knew I would not be a good person to be around. A part of me just wanted to leave here so I could take my anger and frustration and mostly pain from my action on some tree or boulder. I didn't want them all to witness that.

I looked between Alice and Jasper. They were both pleading in their heads for me to accept. I let out a sigh before running my hands through my hair. Did I want this?

"Fine, Alice and Jasper I would love for you two to come, but I only want to find my love as soon as possible, I hate to think of what she is going through"

"Oh Edward we understand, thank you so much. I'll go get packed. Jasper ill pack your stuff while you get the car up and running, we will be taking Edwards Volvo. Edward you just say good bye and breathe!" Alice took off up the stairs. That was one thing I loved about my sister, she always took control in the right moments, and it always helped.

It wasn't long until Jasper, Alice and I were in the car saying our last goodbyes to our family. We promised to keep in touch with any information, and Carlisle promised to keep track of Bella's profile online for us and tell us if there was any new information. Even if we all highly suspected there wouldn't be, it still helped. I knew the only chance I could find Bella was to look for her, and I also knew I had the biggest chance of finding my Bella. If I couldn't find her, no one could.

Alice looked at me from the backseat through the rear view mirror. She smiled at me and mouthed and thought the words 'let's go find our Bella'. I sent her back a smile and slammed my foot to the ground, sending the car speeding down the driveway, and on to the highway towards Seattle.

__________________________________________________________________________________

There you go, hoped you liked it!

I haven't decided who will star in the next chapter, if you guys have any ideas please feel free to tell me.

Thank you again and PLEASE REVIEW... each one helps get the next chapter published faster!

Love you all

Xx Cinda


	5. Protection

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not updating in so long. I have had exams, end of my school year (yes I am now in year 11!!! VCE here I come) and many events with family and friends. So I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about the fact that even though I will start the next chapter soon it will not be posted until after Christmas, but please stay with the story... I won't let you down with the next chapter... This chapter isn't as long as I hoped but I still love it! I hope you do too... so please enjoy**

**Love you all **

**Xx Cinda**

* * *

BPOV

As my ten year anniversary of being a vampire neared my life was finally making sense. I had settled into my vampire life surprisingly well. With the vegetarian life style I was still able to resist the need and natural instinct to feed on human blood. With no casualties and the same rank as Jane, Aro was allowing my ten year anniversary to be the time where I was finally allowed to be around people. So that opened more opportunities for me. I can finally venture into town in the daylight as long as I was covered as well as travelling around the world on errands for Aro.

Over my time here I have grown very close to a lot of people, Including Aro, Marcus and Caius. Jane finds it amazing how I'm like the only person who gets away with just strolling into their chambers and sitting on their couch, interrupting there reading or telephone call. I can be in there for hours just talking to them about anything. They always seem to let there guard down, acting like normal vampires for the time I'm in there. We laugh and joke around and they even give me a hug or kiss on the forehead when I leave. They are like my three fathers and they constantly tell me I'm like the daughter they all never had.

I have also grown very close to Alec. I spend almost all my time with him and Jane. They make my long days exciting and worthwhile. We have all became very close and they have became not only my best friends but also by brother and sister. Together we are always laughing or causing trouble. And even if Aro hates some of the things we get up to, he always seems to turn a blind eye, which we are very grateful for.

Every three years or so I have to go through a memory cheek up, It appears my human life is slowly disappearing. When I go through the test which usually include three hours of questions with about 10 vampires watching me to make sure I'm not lying, everyone just gets happier and happier when they find out I have forgotten some other person in my old life. I can no longer remember my father or mother, the school I've been to or even my old friends. Truth is I don't even remember anything except one face. That face over the years has got more and more of a blur. The face I see when I look back into my past is always the same. A man with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose and full lips, his hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade and his eyes, always so serious and intense yet loving, have the perfect gold shade, the same color as mine have became over time of being on a vegetarian diet. I have forgotten his name yet every time I have this memory the man always says the same words, "Bella, I don't want you to come with me" each time I heard these words a thousand questions came rushing into my head. Who was this man? Where did he go? Why didn't he want me? Why was he the only memory I had left? Each time I told Jane this she told me to forget about it. I usually did, and each time I remembered it again, the image was fuzzier, like it was slowly deleting itself.

One thing that had helped so much with losing my past life's memories was my shield. Over the years I had learnt to control it and work with it. I had discovered I could lift it one time and was accidently attacked with Jane's power. It hurt but my shield snapped back into place and the pain stoped. With my shield I am then able to block certain memories, like my human past. It comes in need because those memories then fade quickly once blocked. But somehow I can't block my last memory, so instead I have to wait it out and wait for it to fade by itself.

I was sitting on my bed by my window in my room when Jane and Alec came in. I put down the book I was reading and looked over to them.

"Hey Bells!" Jane said "I see you like your bed" she came and sat next to me.

"Yeah I do, it's so soft. I'm so happy Aro allowed me to get one, even if I'll never use it for sleeping" I patted the spot next to me and Alec jumped on as well and laid next to me swinging his arm around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Bella" he sang handing me a small box.

"You do realize it's not my birthday till tomorrow right" I gave them both a look but didn't delay with opening the paper surrounding the box.

"Yeah we know, but Alec couldn't wait anymore to give you his gift, and either could I" Jane sat another wrapped box next to me.

"Thanks guys, but you really shouldn't ha... Oh my God!" when I opened the box there sat three plane tickets. I looked closer and found they were tickets to Venice, leaving in one week.

"You do like them don't you, and since Aro said you can be in public places one you turn 10 in vamp years, we thought we should celebrate" I let out a squeal and jumped onto Alec.

"Thank you Alec. I love you both so much! Oh we are going to have so much fun!" I got off Alec and jumped of the bed and ran to Jane and hugged her as well.

"Alec I think she likes it!" Jane said looking over to Alec.

"I think she does, but she hasn't opened your gift yet"

"Oh yeah! Here you go Bella, it's not as good as tickets to Venice, but it screamed you in the shop" Jane handed me the box she laid at my feet before. I quickly unwrapped it and opened the little blue velvet jewellery box that was concealed under the wrapping paper. Inside sat a silver chain with a heart locket dangling from it. I let out a gasp as examined the engraved text on the front, "Bella. you may no longer have a beating heart, but to us your heart is bigger than all our put together. Love you forever Alec, Jane and the volturi"

I ran my fingers over the text and I knew if I was still human I would be crying. "Umm, Bella you still have to open it" Alec laughed. I smiled over to him then slowly undid the locket. Inside where two pictures, that both caused a big smile to spread across my face. On the right was a picture of Alec and Jane, they were blowing kisses into the camera, and on the left was Aro, Caius and Marcus, there photo was more formal except for Aro who was smiling and had one eye winking. The other two had slight smiles but they were all still sitting in their famous chairs. It was a classic Volturi photo, but with a slight twist, they enjoyed taking this photo.

"Guys I don't know what to say!" I was speechless.

"you don't have to say anything bells, just give us both a hug then go find Aro and the guys, they want to wish you a happy birthday as well" I ran to both of them and gave them both a hug. I then yelled thank you again as I ran down the hall to find the others.

I found Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting in the throne room. I went in quietly noticing they were in what seemed to be a meeting with other vampires. I didn't know who they were but I just stood to the side against the wall and waited.

The people Aro was talking too seemed to be another coven. I could only see their backs but it was just two vampires. A male and female who stood side by side, hands intertwined. The male was tall and had dark brown skin, his dreadlocks hanged down his back and the female was shorter than the male but had silvery blonde hair that just went past her chin.

I took me a while to catch onto the conversation but I finally realized the couple was asking permission to get married. Asking the volturi for consent was an honourable thing. Not ever one did it. Some just sent a letter of invitation, others came over here to both catch up and ask in person. It seemed this couple was travelling the world and decided to drop in and ask considering they were so close. The way the conversation was leading I realized Aro was about to give his consent but the black man was also filling the volturi in on some news about some small town in America. Forks. I had never heard that name but it seemed so familiar.

"What do you mean stumbled across something?" Aro asked the conversation seemed to be only between Aro and the black man; the others kept quiet and just listened.

"Well you see Aro, I was actually going to check up on a certain gil on behalf of a friend, Victoria, I'm sure you remember her" there it was again another name that seemed so familiar.

"Yes, we do, but why was Victoria so interested in this girl?" Aro asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Well you see Victoria's mate was killed 10 years ago by another vampire, Victoria and myself was lead to believe this girl was this vampires mate, so Victoria saw fit to kill the girl, mate for a mate, but well.." The guy was cut off by Aro who was now standing.

"Who was this Vampire? And did you kill the girl in the end?"

"No Aro, we couldn't find her, but when I was looking I stumbled across them." He stopped allowing Aro to take it in,

"What do you mean them?"

"The werewolves Aro, there must have been five or six of them, I was lucky they didn't see me, but the legends were wrong, they are no longer instinct" Aro turned back and sat in his chair, placing his hand on his head, he was deep in thought when Caius asked a question.

"Who was the other vampire? You didn't answer Aro before" Caius was right, the guy didn't.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He is part of the **Olympic Coven**, or better known as the Cullen Family" if I thought the other names stung it was nothing to those names. Edward Cullen. The name hit like a ton of bricks but like everything else I couldn't remember.

"Edward Cullen?" I whispered it to myself giving it a try to see if it would ring any bells, nothing. I heard Aro gasp and I looked up right into his eyes. I then realized he must have forgotten i was here or me saying his Edwards triggered something in his mind, And I knew the first option was very unlikely, Aro isn't that careless. Slowly everyone in the room followed Aro's glance and eyed me. The couple was the last to turn and when they did I couldn't help but gasp myself.

"Your eyes, they are golden like mine" I whispered knowing all too well they could hear me.

"Bella?" the black man said stepping forward to me, Aro flinched and Marcus and Caius shifted in their seat leaning forward. "No it couldn't be!"

The black guy looked from me to Aro then back to me, looking for an explanation. In a flash Aro was beside me arm wrapped around my side, he moved me forward away from the way towards the visitors. "Bella darling this is Laurent and Irina, their eyes are like yours due to their style of diet, which is the same as yours. If I'm correct Laurent used to share his eating habits with the rest of us, he loved a good dose of human blood. But he fell in love with Irina here, and then switched to the less appealing diet to satisfy her" the black guy who was named Laurent and his fiancé Irina stared wide eyes at me. "And this Laurent is Bella Swan, one of our newest and most valuable vampires. She is new to a lot but has fit in quite well over the last 10 years" he informed Laurent who I was, but I could sense the warning in his voice. I knew he was hiding something from me but I knew better than to ask questions.

Laurent eyed Aro for a while before looking over to me, "it's nice to meet you Bella"

"the pleasure's all mine Laurent. Oh and congratulations on the engagement?" I looked over to Aro to make sure it was a wedding they were planning, he didn't move his eyes of Laurent's and he nodded anyways.

"Thank you Bella, it would be a great honour for you to come, I'm sure there are many vampires wanting to meet you" Laurent shot a quick look at Aro who stiffened.

"I would love to Laurent, when is the big day?"

"Next week, on the Tuesday" he said smiling towards Irina.

"Oh, what a coincidence Bella, that is the day after you fly off with Jane and Alec, I'm sorry Laurent but Bella would not be able to come to the service, but I'm sure Marcus could organize some of the guard to go on our behalf" Aro said looking at Laurent, the smile on his face showed he was up to something.

"Oh it is too, I'm sorry, But Aro is right, I won't be around that day, but I will be sure to send you a little gift" I said stepping out of Aro's arm and shaking Irina's hand as a kind gesture.

"no need Bella, we will do that, now how about you go see Jane and Alec and enjoy the rest of the day, Laurent, Irina and us have some catching up to do" Aro came over to me and softly guided me to the door. I let out a small laughed at his urgent ways but turned back to Laurent and Irina and said my goodbyes. Once out Aro shut the door behind me and I took off to find Alec and Jane.

JPOV

One of Aro's guards came to find me, Aro needed to see me in the throne room immediately but told Alec that Bella was on her way and he wanted him to keep her there. We didn't argue so I followed the guard down the halls. On the way we ran into Bella.

"Jane! There you are! Where are you going?" Bella said in her happy voice.

"Thrown room, Aro needs to see me. Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"Well I just met two vampires, Laurent and Irina" I flinched "there were so nice, and guess what? They have golden eyes too!" unlike Bella, I could remember everyone from her past, when she first arrived she told us her whole story and we all knew everything that she on the other hand had forgotten over time. Laurent was once a part of James coven. Irina on the other hand was a part of the Denali coven. I knew them both, and I also knew they knew who she was and who Edward was, and most importantly the past the two once shared. "Anyways Jane, I don't want to hold you up, I'm going to go find Alec" she smiled at me then ran off to find my brother.

I didn't waste any time I ran as fast as I could go to the throne room, slowing to a walk just outside the doors, I opened the doors with a bang alerting everyone inside I had arrived. "Oh Jane dear, how nice of you to join us" Aro cheered from right in front of Laurent and Irina. "  
Jane you remember Laurent and Irina don't you?" he asked knowing all too well I did.

"it's nice to see you again, I here there is a congratulations in order" I said walking over to Aro and standing at his side.

"Thank you Jane, me and Laurent will be getting married next week" Irina said taking a step slightly behind Laurent. I looked over to Aro and he looked back.

"Jane it appears Laurent knows our dear Bella!" he said looking back to the scared couple. I stared at Laurent for a while until he cracked.

"We met 10 years ago, only briefly. But when I was sent back to kill her she was gone. I still know that the Cullen's are still looking. They will be attending our wedding next week and if my information is correct they will be stopping in for a visit and to ask if you have seen _their_ _Bella_!" it hissed a little on the last words. Trying to get the message across that Bella belongs to them and not us.

I saw out the corner of my eyes Aro nod to one of the guards and within seconds they had Laurent kneeling hands behind his back and their hands on his neck in front of Aro and me. Irina let out a small scream when another guard held her where she was.

"Jane?" Aro asked with a smile across his face.

"yes Aro?" I said returning the wicked grin.

"show Laurent here what we would do to someone who told others such as the Cullen's and anyone at their wedding about someone we want to keep a secret such as Bella" we both turned to look at Laurent his terrified eyes widened as he stared in complete shock at Aro before turning his glance towards me.

"Certainly" I took a step forward towards Laurent, "this might hurt just a little"

Within seconds my powers had overcome Laurent and he was lying across the floor screaming in complete agony. The guards no longer had to hold him and instead turned their attention towards Irina. Who was screaming for us to stop while she struggled against the strength of the guard.

Moments later Aro nodded as a signal for me to stop. Laurent stoped screaming but just laid there unable to move. Aro walked over to Laurent and lifted his head looking right into his eyes.

"Laurent I want you to listen to me. Firstly I'm sorry for all the pain, but it was necessary. If you even think about telling anyone about Bella, we will track you down and kill you, right after we kill you precious little bride" Laurent gasped before looking towards Irina, who looked to be in as much pain as Laurent for watching the man who she loves suffer, then back to Aro before nodding.

"Good, I'm glad we could come to that arrangement. Now if you excuse me, I have to find Bella and wish her a happy birthday" Aro went to walk away before slowing and turning back to Laurent and Irina. "Oh and by the way we will be sending three of our fastest guard members to attend your wedding, to make sure there are no slip ups, as well as a group to take care of those werewolves in forks, good day!" and with that Aro left.

I continued to stand there, staring at Laurent as he slowly regained his strength back. He was still week from my attack even though I didn't cause him any physical pain. From the corner of my eye I saw one of the guards who were holding Irina shift a little. I looked up to them and told them to leave, the second they released her she was next to Laurent helping him up. When she had a firm grasp on him and she knew he wouldn't fall she looked up to me. Her eyes showed so much pain I had to look away, so I concentrated my gaze on the floor.

"Why?" Irina whispered still looking at me.

"It was for Bella" I said back. Not moving my gaze from the floor beneath my feet.

"Does Bella know your keeping her a secret and keeping her away from the ones who truly love her?" she whispered again, I looked up to her firstly shocked at the question, but then I began to realize that no one knew why Bella was here. No one knew about Bella coming to us and asking for help. No one knew how much everyone here loves Bella, and how much everyone wants to help and protect her. It was only reasonable that one would ask such questions.

I sighed, and gestured for Irina and Laurent to sit down on the steps leading to the thrones. They both hesitated but took up the offer. It took a while for me to explain but slowly I made them both understand our journey with Bella, from both the stories she told of her past, and every moment we had with her over the last 10 years, including how she begged us to help her forget about it all.

At first they were both surprised. But they soon understood enough to promise not to tell or think about this again to anyone else, especially the Cullen family. What surprised me most was what Irina said to me after I was done.

"I never thought I would say this, but from what you have told us, I guess the volturi are better for Bella, than the Cullen's" she looked into my eyes and for the first time throughout the hours I had spent with her, they were filled with compassionate and hope. "Don't get me wrong, I know for a fact the Cullen's love Bella with all their heart, and ever since she went missing they haven't stopped looking for her. But they still left her in the first place, and I can see you all here would never to that to her. You have done everything she has asked you, and helped her in every single way, and for that we thank you. We were never close to her, I mean Laurent tried to kill her, but we still wish the best for her as a vampire"

I smiled towards her and thanked her. As Irina and Laurent was leaving I reinforced Aro's warning, again they promised not to tell and they left. I couldn't help but be surprised with my day's outcome. The day surrounded Bella and she didn't even know majority of the things that went on. But I realize that Bella's whole life is going to be like this, for her safety and because we value her wishes. It can't be helped, but it's something we as the volturi are willing to do for the Bella we all love.

As I too walked out of the throne room towards my own chambers I couldn't help but look forward to the future. We had this trip to look forward too as well as many more to come. We had our relationship between Bella and the rest of us which I knew over time would just grow stronger. There was also the factor of my brother and my best friend. I noticed it from the first day Bella came to us, the look in his eyes when he saw her, which he has had every day since then, I also over time have seen the way Bella acts around him. It isn't as strong as Alec but it's getting there, I believe they have a promising future.

All we need is the Cullen's and any other familiar faces from Bella's previous life to not show up and we will be fine. The last thing Bella needs is someone to trigger a memory from her head and then all our years of helping her forget will go to waste. Hopefully Bella's memory will be completely lost before the time comes for Bella to re-meet her previous family, which as much as I and the rest of the volturi don't want to happen. I know it's unstoppable. At some point Bella will meet them, and she will have to face so many dangers and problems, because she won't remember but they will.

So in the time being, it is my job to make sure that doesn't happen. So I plan to fill Bella's life with many trips over seas (anywhere but America), many events and many friends around her to occupy her time. And hopefully that will be enough for our Bella to stay safe, happy, and with the people who truly love her.

* * *

**Hope you all loved it... **

**But now I need all of your help. **

**You see it took me forever to come up with the story line for this chapter, and again I'm out of ideas for the next chapter. I know where I'm heading but I need a couple of filler chapter before I get there.**

**So what I need are ideas from you for the next chapter... Like who's POV? What happens? And any other ideas I can use. I promise if you comment me an idea I will dedicate the chapter to you and announce the person who gave me the most useful ideas. **

**All I know about the next chapter is it had to be set 100 years after Bella was changed! Yes I have to skip years so I can get to 1000 quicker... (Hence the title!) Again it can be in anyone's POV! As long as Bella and the Cullen's don't meet! I'm saving that for later chapters!**

**Thank you so much... and please Comment with ideas or just basic feedback! **

**Love you all**

**Xx Cinda**


	6. New Powers

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I seriously didn't know what to write. So a BIG thank you to everyone for helping me out, I got a lot of good reviews suggesting where I should go with this story. Some of you suggested things I was already thinking about, which is kind of funny, and others suggested things that didn't even cross my mind, and those made me think. A couple of them I added into the story, in this chapter or later on. **

**So thank you to ****TheUnderStudy, traceybuie, SopranoandBass, Hammerwammer, CatieLardin, xxxLauraaxxx, ****, for your reviews and suggestions. **

**A HUGE Thanks to ****missa540**** for the idea behind this chapter. It's a little out there, but that's why I loved it. It was also far from other stories like this one, making this stand out a little. **

**Thanks again... cya at the bottom! Xx**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alec grabbed me, lifting me into his arms and spinning me around. I found myself letting out a playful scream followed by giggles both from me and Alec.

"Alec put me down, we have things to do" he sighed and slowly placed me down in front of me not letting go of my waist. His smile made my legs feel weak every time I saw him; of course he didn't need to know that. "Now let go" I told him smiling up at him.

"But..." he put on his innocent face and pouted his lips a little.

"Alec don't you dare use that face on me. It's not fair!" I looked away from him trying to look mad, but really I also didn't want him to let go.

"Hey..." he grabbed my chin in his hand, and turned it so I was looking at him again. "a boyfriend has the right to hold his girlfriend"

"Oh really, is that all they are allowed to do" I gave in to him and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing me even closer to him.

"They are also allowed to do this" he leaned down as I leaned up meeting him half way. His kissed me gently and softly, and like always it was filled with hope, love and desire.

Alec and I had made it official and decided to give into our hearts as he put it, about one year ago. After 100 years of falling in love, it was about time we got together. But like all volturi relationships they are taken with a lot of respect and you never date another member in the volturi coven unless you are head over heels. So being in a relationship is almost the same as getting married. You have to love the person you are with. And then there is Marcus. You cannot make it official until Marcus declares you're in love. But of course I didn't need some relationship reader to tell me what I already knew. I loved Alec. What surprised me most was no one was taken back by me and Alec coming out and announcing our love. They were more surprised by how long it took us to realize it.

Between Alec and I, we had both decided to take it slow. It was still all knew to us. We loved being together and making out. But we hadn't had sex yet and we were willing to wait. The thing was we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"When you two are done sucking faces, Aro wants to see you both in his chambers" Jane appeared out of nowhere, standing at the door of Alec's bedroom.

"Not now Jane" Alec almost growled between kisses.

I heard Jane giggle and walk further into Alec's bedroom, sitting on his couch. "Alright then, but he sounded mad, _and_ he said something about a wedding and you two" Alec and I stopped suddenly and glared at Jane.

"_What" _I almost whispered, but it came out more like a gasp.

"Hey I don't know, go and see him." She shooed us with her hands leaning back into the couch.

"Come on babe" Alec said holding my hand and walking out of his bedroom. We didn't say anything for a while until we came to his chambers doors. We looked at each other and both took a deep breath.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked him, feeling nervous. It was never anything when it came to Aro.

"I have no idea. Come on, ladies first" he opened the door and I walked in.

"Aro?" I called walking into his chamber.

"Over here Bella dear!" we followed the voice of Aro into his study, where he was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Jane said you were looking for us" Alec said.

"Yes, I want you two to represent us at a wedding. Two Vampires are having yet another wedding and like always I need someone to represent the volturi. I think the wedding plans to be held in Canada, and you don't have to stay long, just enough to be polite, then you can leave. I'm also giving the both of you a two week vacation alone, it seems you might like the time together." Aro smiled at me and winked. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Aro" I said kissing his cheek and returning to Alec.

"Yeah thankyou Aro, We really appreciate it. So who are the love birds getting hitched?" Alec said sitting in one of the chairs situated in front of Aro's desk.

"I believe its Rosalie and Emmett from the Cullen coven" Aro said staring at Alec. Alec tightened his grip on the sides of the chair he was in.

"The Cullen's? Who are they?" I asked.

I looked from Alec to Aro who continued to stare at each other. "Hello?" nothing. They both just stood there staring at each other. Not even blinking. "Aro!" I almost screamed. Finally Aro broke eye contact with Alec and turned to look at me.

"Yes Bella?" he said. He obviously hadn't heard me the first two times.

"I said who are the Cullen's?" I placed my hands on my hips and looked at Aro, who finally sighed and looked at me.

"The Cullen's Bella are a coven of Vampires who mostly live in America, though they do move around a lot. Besides us Bella, they are the largest coven of vampires. Not only do many of their coven members have abilities, like us, but the leader of the coven Carlisle used to live with us. He is good friends with Marcus, Caius and myself, so every wedding the Cullen's have, I like to send someone, so keep the friendship known between Carlisle and the volturi. So this time I have decided to send you two" Aro went back to looking through some papers.

"Bella, do you mind if I speak to Aro for a bit?" I looked over to Alec who was getting up from his chair and walking over to me.

"Why?" I asked as Alec wrapped an arm around me and started guiding me to the door.

"Never you mind my sweet, how about you go and find Jane and get her to help you pack some things" Alec said and I nodded. "That's my girl" Alec kissed me on the cheek, and then I walked out.

As Alec shut the door behind me I knew if I just stayed I could hear everything. But really I was too excited about going to the Cullen's wedding to worry. This was the first time Aro let me go to an event like this, and I was not going to miss it.

I found Jane in Alec's room, right where I left her. She was just sitting there waiting for me. I told her the news and she was almost as excited as I was. Like always I didn't have to do anything. Back in our room I just laid on my bed while Jane did the rest. She loved packing my clothes and I loved her doing it for me.

"Jane?" I said half way through watching Jane pack "why were Aro and Alec so weird when Aro mentioned the Cullen's?" Jane slowed a little before placing a top into my bag and coming to sit next to me.

"From what Aro told you all I can say is that even though the Cullen's have always been considered close to the volturi due to Carlisle, They are still considered a risk. The Cullen coven has many talented Vampires. They consist of an Empath, a mind reader and a Psychic Precognition, all very powerful Vampires. Aro has tried to persuade these Vampires to join the volturi but they have always declined. With Vampires with powers such as these the Cullen's are not only considered powerful, but can also but thought of as dangerous. They can know every thought, every emotion and every possible future. That is why Alec wasn't happy in Aro sending the two of you. He fears for you. He loves you Bella. And with the reputation the Cullen's have Alec doesn't want to risk it. He doesn't want to risk losing you" Jane patted my shoulder, then stood up and continued packing.

"But Jane, I'm a shield and I could protect Alec and I from the mind reader. We have been practicing; I can now extend my shield to an unbelievable distance, without any effort. Yeah I'm sure I couldn't stop the Empath, or the future teller, but isn't the mind reader the biggest problem?" I looked over to Jane who only shook her head.

"It would still be too dangerous, but hey your still going! So don't worry about it. But yeah I think it still would be a good idea to hide your thoughts, along with Alec's" Jane smiled towards me and I knew she was right, I was still going. But I didn't like the idea of the Cullen's. They didn't sound very nice.

But I would have Alec, and we would only be there for an hour or so, then we would leave and it would only be the two of us. If everything went well I was hoping to move forward with Alec. The time we would have alone would be the perfect time to finally be with the man I love. We could both finally loose our virginities together.

Alec interrupted my thoughts when he came walking into the room. He looked at Jane and I saw him ever so slightly shack his head. Jane sighed and went back to packing. "There's my beautiful girl" he said walking over to me and giving me a quick kiss before sliding onto the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me, just cuddling me.

"What did you talk to Aro about?" I asked him.

"Nothing darling. Are you all ready to go?" he looked behind me to see if Jane was almost ready.

"I know your hiding something and sooner or later I'm going to find out" I said, making him look back at me.

"Oh I know you will, but I prefer later rather than sooner" I opened my mouth to argue but my lips were quickly occupied. I smiled into Alec's kiss, but I didn't back out. Like always he had distracted me, one thing he was good at, and he knew it.

Alec rolled on top of me, not caring if Jane was in the room or not. "I love you, and I know you're mad, but you have to trust me" he said breaking away from the kiss. I thought about it for a moment before nodding and answering him, "I know, and I do".

Alec was about to kiss me again when his eyes widened, and he rolled off me and onto the floor, falling off the bed with a bang. "Alec!" I screamed when I looked down and saw him laying there struggling with extreme pain. He was trying hard not to scream. I had seen this reaction before but it didn't make sense. I shot a look over to Jane.

"What are you doing?" her eyes widened and she was by my side in a flash looking at Alec.

"It's not me!" she said gasping as Alec let out a scream.

"Don't lie to me, I've seen you do it to others, now stop it Jane!" I yelled flying to Alec's side and trying to hold him down. He was banging against the floor fighting the pain.

"Bella I swear it's not me!" I looked at Jane and I knew she wasn't lying, but it didn't make sense.

"Alec Stop!" I yelled holding his face. The minute I yelled, Alec went silent. He stopped moving and screaming and just laid there with closed eyes. "Alec?" I whispered not sure what was going on.

He very slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He sat up and looked from me and Jane, with the same expression I'm guessing was on my face, Shock. "What happened?" he said, so low I could just make out, which is saying something considering my hearing.

I looked up at Jane who was looking at me. "Ask Bella" I felt my eyes widen and I gasped.

"I didn't do it! I couldn't do it!" I was gasping for unnecessary breaths.

"Moments before Alec was in pain I felt something" Jane looked down to the floor.

"What did you feel Jane?" I asked touching her hand.

"It's hard to explain but it was like a part of me was being drained, but it only lasted a while because seconds after Alec stopped screaming I felt it return, but only a part of it" she looked back to me.

"Only a part of it?" Alec said still laying on the floor with his head in my lap.

"I feel like a part of me is missing, like a part of my power is missing" Jane sighed.

"And you think it's because of Bella?" Alec looked up at me then back to Jane.

"well think about it, I didn't do that to you and its clearly my power, and it couldn't be you cause you were the one being affected, so that only leaves Bella" Jane answered Alec turning to look at me when she mentioned my name.

"But I didn't mean to do anything, I'm sorry Alec" I looked down at Alec and stroked his cheek.

Alec let out a small laugh and sat up pulling me into his arms, "baby I know you didn't mean to do anything, its okay"

"Then what does this all mean?" I asked both of them.

They both stared at each other but it was Jane who spoke first, "Bella I think you have acquired a new power"

"What power?" Alec and I said at the same time.

"I don't know for sure but maybe the gift to drain other vampire's powers. I think, but I'm not 100% sure, that you then return their power once you have absorbed it, and if what I felt was correct, I think you then keep a little bit of it. So I believe you can now use my power as well as our shield" Jane smiled at me.

I stared at Jane for a long moment, "is that even possible?" I asked, I mean how can that even happen. I have a shield and that was it. But now? I have no idea what I am.

"Bella baby, I think Jane is right. It's very rare but some Vampires in history are known to discover they have other powers years after they are turned. Bella if what Jane is saying is true. You can become the most powerful Vampire in history, you can absorb any power you want" Alec said laughing and giving me a hug.

"But what if I don't want to be the most powerful Vampire? What if I just want to be Bella?" I whispered into Alec's ear as he hugged me.

"Baby you will always be Bella. I will always love you, no matter what you can do. I also give you my word Aro and the volturi won't make you do anything you don't want to do. You can live life exactly the way you have lived it the last 100 years" he hugged my tighter. I knew if I was able to cry I would. I didn't want this. I knew Aro would want me to 'absorb' as many powers as possible. I knew he would send me on missions to do his dirty work. And I didn't want that. But deep down I knew I would do it. I always did what Aro asked. He was my father, the only one I can remember. He raised me into the Vampire I am today. And so if he said jump I would always ask how high?

"Bella?" Jane said, "Bella try absorbing Alec's power, so then we can see if my theory is correct, and then we can see if you can hold more than one power at the onetime"

I let go of Alec and just held his hand, "how?" I asked Jane.

"Just concentrate on his powers; you might be able to feel it. Alec tell me if you can feel your power draining"

I looked at Alec and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I did what Jane asked me and thought about his ability, the way it works and the source of the power, him. After a minute or so I heard Alec gasp, the same time I felt his power creep into me. It was subtle but there. I felt I was stronger and it seemed a new spirit in a way was taking over me. When I opened my eyes I found both Alec and I was smiling. He could feel it too. When I felt the power had completely been drained from Alec I sighed and felt it slowly leave again, only when it was almost gone, I felt a bit of it stayed behind.

"Did it work?" I asked the both of them. Jane face was full of shock and joy, Alec on the other hand was just smiling at me, his smile showed me he didn't think I was a freak, which was good.

"Sure did baby!" Alec leaned over and kissed me.

"Oh. My. God" Jane gasped "I was right! I was really right! Come on!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling to my feet "let's go test it!" Alec and I didn't say anything as we just followed her. Running as fast as possible we ran out of Volterra and into the woods. We stopped when we were far enough so I couldn't hurt anyone in Volterra if something went wrong as I tested my use of Alec's and Janes powers.

"Okay try my power first. Concentrate on hurting me, because I have the same power it shouldn't hurt me... much" she smiled as I took yet another deep breath and concentrated on drawing my little bit of her power to the surface. It took a while but I soon found the spirits of a power slowly rise from the pits of my soul and when I let it go Jane fell to the ground. She let out a scream which gave me a shock. I stopped the attack and rushed to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, are you okay Jane?" I bent down and went to help her up when I realized she was laughing. I let her go and took a step back.

"So that's what it feels like. I have used it on so many people before but I have never felt it myself. Good job Bella" Jane stood up and pointed to Alec, "Now try his power"

I was still getting over the fact Jane didn't care I just attack her, even if she told me too. So I had to blink a couple of times to clear my head and face Alec. This one was hard. I was about to attack the man I loved. Who could do that?

"It's okay Bella" Alec whispered, sometimes I swear he could read my mind "go ahead and attack me"

I centred myself and drew the same spirit of power the same way I did with Janes. When I fired it Alec's eyes widened before he fell to the ground, all his senses had completely stopped. When I realized it had worked I drew it back and allowed Alec to get his senses back under control.

"That was so cool" Alec said jumping up from the ground and walking over to me "you are amazing Bella" he said picking me up and spinning me around.

"I think I'm in shock" I said to Alec.

"That's understandable Bella considering you can drain and use anyone's power, and with the looks of it you keep a sample of it so you can continue to use it any time" Jane said putting her hands on her hips "this is seriously cool. Bella lets go show Aro, I would love to see his face when you use his power against him!" Jane laughed and went to turn around when I stopped her.

"Wait! No!" I almost yelled.

"What Bella?" Alec asked grabbing my hand.

"Alec I don't want to take a power I don't want. And I refuse to have a power that the volturi leaders have, it's their power, and it is what makes them so powerful. I want the choice to what power I have, you can't make me live with a power I don't want" I took a step back from them and saw the sadness and concern in both their faces.

"Bella darling, we would never do that" I thanked him and walked back to him walking into his arms.

"But I do think we should tell the others" Jane said and we all nodded. Jane turned and started running. I went to follow when Alec reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Babe I'm going to cancel the wedding trip. We are in this together, and weneed time to work this out. I love you" I reached up and kissed Alec. It was the sweetest thing I had heard him say and a part of me needed to hear it.

I knew I would do what I could to help the volturi, even if it meant absorbing the power of every vampire Aro wants. I want to be able to protect the volturi, do my part for our coven. I know parts would be hard and I would have to put up with powers I don't want but not only would it ensure the safety of Volterra and the volturi, but I would be able to have a say in the Vampire world. My voice would be heard and I wouldn't care if people listen in fear of what I would be able to do.

I knew deep down things would arise threatening people and Vampires all over the world and I would love to step in every once in a while. Yeah I would hate to do it all the time, but if Aro and the others really needed me I don't think I could ever say no.

I knew Aro would respect my wishes and needs when it came to this new power. He was my father and he always listened to me. Not only because over the years we have came to respect each other but also I think his want to have the most powerful coven would arise and he would do anything to stop me from leaving.

I was soon to become the most valuable and power vampire in not only the volturi, but in vampire history. I knew I would soon be promoted in a way and sit just under if not level with the three volturi leaders in our weird ranking system. I knew with this I would be protected by the guard more due to Aro's fear of me being lost or killed, both which are very unlikely to happen, especially when I acquire more powers.

My life is about to change. I'm yet to know if that's a good or bad thing, but one thing I do know is that every step and every obstacle along the way Alec would be by my side helping me through. And yet as the two of us walked hand in hand slowly back to Volterra to face Aro, I couldn't help wish the two of us could have still been able to go to the Cullen's wedding. But like all things, life just got in the way.

*********

It seemed only moments later we were standing before Aro, Caius and Marcus telling the events that had taken place that afternoon. I told them everything from first hurting Alec, to testing it all in the field outside of Volterra. The three of them just sat there speechless right through my speech, the only clue to the fact they were listening were that their eyes just seemed to get bigger and brighter and over the time smiles appeared on all three of their faces.

"So that's everything" I said finishing my story. Aro looked from Caius over to Marcus, both who gave him a nod and a smile, before turning back to me.

"My Bella! We always knew you were special, from the day you were changed we knew we could expect great things from you. With your ability to gain any power used by Vampires, you Bella dear are going to become the most powerful Vampire in history, but I'm sure you already know that." Aro let out a small laugh before standing and walking over to me reaching for my hands and holding them in his, "Bella for some time now my brothers and I have been looking for someone to rule alongside us, as you know there used to be four of us but now only three remain. The volturi is considered royalty, which again you already know, so what I'm asking is that, would you Bella, like to rule beside us? You will become the first Queen in history enforcing laws next to us, the three kings"

I heard Alec and Jane gasp, so obviously they didn't know about this either. I looked from Aro's eager eyes into the eyes of my other father who were smiling and nodding encouragingly. They wanted me as their Queen, The first queen alongside kings. It was never heard of before. But I knew what would happen, my life would change along with the rules I had lived my life for the past 100 years. I could no longer call Aro, Caius or Marcus my father's; I would have to call them my brothers. And Jane and Alec would no longer be my brother and sister but my son and daughter. It was the way Aro had made it. But I didn't like it. I found it weird that I would be dating and eventually marrying my so called son, Alec. And that sounded too weird. I would also not have as much freedom I have now; I will be involved in meeting and sentencing, and I will move out of my room with Jane and into a room down the hall from Aro and the others. All things I wasn't too please in.

But I did want this. I wanted to be queen, I wanted to have a voice and somewhere inside me I also wanted to have the power and the ability to make a difference. So without speaking I found myself nodding.

"Excellent!" I heard Aro exclaim, he turned to the closest guard, "you there, call the new Human secretary Brearna in here, now!" Aro let go of my hand and walked back to his thrown. The second he let go of my hand I turned to face Alec, who was by my side congratulating me. I sank into his arms and let him hold me.

"Bella?" Alec's voice was full of concern and love. But just before I was about to tell him we will talk later Brearna walked in.

"Ah Brearna, I need you to make some arrangement. I want Bella moved to our floor into the spare room, as well as a new thrown in here right besides mine. I would also like our tailor called, Bella will need some more traditionally gowns for meeting and events. I also want notifications sent to every Vampire telling them of our newest Queen" Brearna nodded and went to turn when my voice finally decided to work and I heard myself say "no wait" Brearna didn't here me but Aro did and he motioned Brearna to stop.

"Bella what's wrong?"Aro said as I stepped out of Alec's arms to face Aro.

"Aro I want this, I truly do, but something's I'm not happy with. Firstly want to ask that I stay with Jane in our room. I also want to continue to address her as well as Alec as my brother and sister. I don't mind about calling you my brothers but I want them to stay my siblings swell. Most of all I don't want others knowing just yet. I have no idea how to be the queen you want me to be, so I want to learn by your side for many years. Then when I'm finally up to standards, you can tell any Vampire that is not in this room the news, so when they visit I'm ready" My voice ran strong and true, and I was proud of myself. I had never had the ability to do that and in a way I felt ready to become queen, but I still had much to learn.

Aro turned and faced Caius and Marcus. They seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like forever, until finally Aro walked over and lightly touched hands with both of them, reading their thought. Instead of yelling no and being mad with me, Aro then turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"We are willing to accept your terms Bella. You may continue to call Jane your sister, and Alec, Marcus, Caius and I your brothers. Marcus here actually thinks your little speech made you sound like a Queen, which is quite a compliment. But Caius agrees with you when it come to delaying the announcement of you joining us, so he believes that for the next 500 years you will stand by our side learning and practicing to become a queen. Do you accept this Bella?" Aro said.

"yes, sounds perfect, and thank you so much" I ran up and into Aro's arms whispering thank you again into his ear then went over to Marcus then over to Caius whispering thanks to them as well.

I was going to be queen. After a short 500 years I was going to sit next to Aro and enforce rules across the world to all vampires. Eventually I was going to meet every vampire, making new friends and enemies. But then again, it's all part of the job. As long as I had Alec and Jane helping me as well as Aro, Marcus and Caius, there was nothing I couldn't achieve.

"So you don't mind the new tailor coming in then?" Caius spoke from behind Aro with a smile and laughter in his voice.

"No brother. That is something I look forward to. And I'm sure Jane won't mind lending her opinion on the style of these new outfits?" I turned to Jane who smiled over to me and mouthed the words 'of course'.

"See Brother she is sounding like a Queen already, the next 500 years will be a piece of cake" Marcus leaned back in his chair sending a smile and a wink in my direction.

"Trust me Fathers. Our Bella is going to be the best Queen this world has ever seen" Alec walked over wrapping his arms around me and kissing me softly.

"Okay Brearna go make the new arrangements. Tell the tailor to meet Bella and Jane in their room tomorrow morning at eight, and Bella we shall start at ten sharp tomorrow morning after you fitting. Wear something nice we have a meeting with some new guard members, Jane I'm sure you will help her out with that?" Jane nodded and as Aro went to leave he stopped and looked back to me, "Oh and Bella? You Being Queen has nothing to do with your powers, Marcus, Caius and I have been willing to ask you for some time now. You will make a splendid Queen. And the three of us have no doubt about it" Aro sent me one last smile before leaving the room.

As Alec, Jane and I went to leave the throne room, I couldn't help but thinking who Aro would send in replacement to the Cullen's wedding.

**So there you go! **

**You will be happy to know the next chapter won't take so long to be posted due to I already know what's going to happen and I have already started it!**

**Like always any review from my readers makes my day, so PLEASE review, even if it is saying how much you hate it. ALL feedback it wanted! Because without it, how am I meant to make it better for you all? **

**Loves you all!!**

**Xx Cinda**

_**P.S. **__Please__** click the little green button! Xx**_


	7. A Day Full Of Surprises

**HEY EVERYONE!! **

**I owe you all an apology! See my computer has had a virus on it! So I couldn't post over the last week. Before that I was waiting for my two beta's to get back to me with my chapter. Of course only one got back to me. So I have very lazy and bad beta's! On top of that I have has homework coming out of ears! And have not had 10 minutes to post one chapter! Funny thing is it has been written ever since about one week after I posted my last chapter!**

**So I'm so sorry! **

**Quick recap: Bella has been asked by Aro and the others to be the new queen! Alec and Bella are dating. Bella got asked to go to another Cullen wedding (rose and Emmett) to represent the Volturi. But she couldn't go, because Bella decided that she needed time to learn to become queen. So Aro and the others gave her 500 years to stand by their sides and learn to rule the vampire world. Before she would be crowned.**

**Hopes that helps! Cya at the bottom! xx**

"Alec face it, we're lost" I said looking down at the road map again.

"Babe we are not lost! I know exactly where we are" Alec said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Okay then -it-all, if you know where we are then where is this Logan guy?" I asked turning to look at him. Logan was a vampire who had the ability to know peoples weaknesses. He wandered around by himself and Aro had sent me and Alec to find him so I could absorb his  
power. I had gotten used to it now. every so often Aro would sent us both someplace looking for some vampire with some gift Aro wanted me to obtain. This would be the final one before I became queen, so Aro also gave me and Alec some time before hand to spend time on our own. So for the last three weeks we have been spending every second either in bed together or walking the sands of the beaches in southern Australia. Aro had sent me a message giving Alec and I, Logan's current position so here we were out in the Australian bush trying to hunt him down.

"We are currently where we are supposed to be" Alec said.

That made me laugh, "oh really? And where is that again?" I asked him.

"Right where Logan was last spotted" he turned away from looking out the front window of the car to look at me mockingly. I gave him a shocked look before looking out the windows at our surroundings. Aro had said in the message Logan was last spotted near the small town with three huge gym trees marking the entrance. Sure enough Alec had parked right in front of them. Sometimes I hated how he always was right. Moments ago we had been driving in thick bush and now here we were. You had to hate that.

"Okay smart ass, keep driving. We haven't found him yet!" I avoided eye contact with Alec, so, instead I just pointed out the window motioning him to start driving. Thankfully he did. We were lucky to have a very over cast day, so with no sun out and heaps of clouds Alec and I could walk and be in the sun without worry. We continued to drive through the town looking for any vampires but we couldn't spot any. We soon found or self's driving out of town back into thicker bush.

"So where is he Alec?" I said playfully.

"He is somewhere okay! He is probably sucking some mans throat right now behind some tree" I shot him a look but all he did was laugh.

"Relax Bella I'm joking, he is most likely hiding or has already left to-" Alex was cut off with a huge bang that came from the bonnet of our car.

There stood crouched on the front of the car was a pail man with blood red eyes and a wicked smile on his face. He was a vampire. I didn't waste any time and got out of the car turning to who must have been Logan. "Hey there! You must be Logan. I'm Bella, and this is my boyfriend Alec. We are from the volturi and have come to talk" I extended my hand and Logan jumped off the car and took it shaking it in a friendly hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Bella, and yes I'm Logan." He looked over to Alec, who was just getting out of the car, and nodded, "So what does the volturi want with me?"I looked over to Alec who returned my glance with a nod. It was common procedure. He came up with some kind of small talk while I did my thing. Aro didn't want anyone knowing about my power, well not until after I was named queen.

"Logan the volturi just wanted us to check up on you and to see if there was any news we needed to know" Alec said, yet I could hear the humour in his voice.

"What kind of news?" Logan said crossing his arms; I knew like all other vampires he didn't trust us. And I didn't blame him, because right then I was focusing on his power ready to absorb it.

"Just anything the volturi might be interested in" Alec strolled around the front of the car to stand by me. I felt the spirit of Logan's power enter me and I saw the spark in his eye telling me he felt it too.

"Well there is a vampire like myself, Victoria is her name, who I heard is trying to start an army. I don't know why but I also heard she plans to make it a newborn army, which you would know is risky business" Alec shot me a look. We did know how risky that stuff could be. Every couple of years or so a newborn would arise causing trouble, It was then up to the volturi to stop them. That of course included death to the newborn. But an army, that was big. It had happened before a couple if times, And for those kind of things the volturi usually sent a bunch of guard members to get the job done fast.

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asked as I felt as though most of Logan's powers had been drained.

"Well it's only talk so I can't be positive, but I once met Victoria, mean bitch, her mate James was a brilliant tracker" Logan said.

He went to continue but I cut him off. "Was? What happened to him?" I was finally able to speak as I finished draining Logan's power, returning most of it quickly.

"He was killed, it was years ago now. I believe he was tracking a human girl who was involved with a vampire. The vampire and his coven took him down to protect the girl" Logan leaned in the front of the car as he continued to recall what he had heard.

"so this vampire and his coven turned on their own kind to protect a human? That seems out of line to me, don't get me wrong, I like humans, but to kill another vampire because he is doing what he is meant to do is just so... so.... wrong" I finally said.

"I agree, but back to Victoria, she has the tendency to hold grudges. So she has it in for the Cullen's now" I froze, the Cullen's? I was meant to go to their wedding years back. Ever since then I have heard only bad things about them, mostly a mind reader in the coven, Edward. "So I believe she is trying to find this human girl and kill her in front of them. The only thing is the girl went missing years ago, but Victoria doesn't believe that, she thinks the Cullen's turned her and is hiding her someplace. So she is creating this army to distract them while she run to their home and finds the girl, which she will then kill" Logan laughed and shook his head, it was a weird story and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Well then if that is all I believe Bella and I should be getting back, thankyou Logan for that information, I believe Aro would be impressed" Alec shook hands with Logan And headed back to the driver's seat of the car.

"Yeah thank you Logan. Feel free to drop by Volterra when you're next in the neighbourhood" I said stepping forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek shortly followed with a hug.

"Will do Bella, I have never had anything against the volturi, they keep our world sane, so you thank Aro, Caius and Marcus for me for all their wonderful work. I'll see you two around" Logan waved as I got in the car alongside Alec, and then ran off into the bush.

I waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Alec, "I liked him, can you believe that stuff about Victoria? Aro is going to want to know about it".

Alec reached over and grabbed my hand after turning the car on, "I agree he will want to deal with the problem as soon as possible. Did you get what we needed?" he asked driving back towards the closest airport.

"Yep, I now can sense anyone's weakness" I smiled.

"Oh yeah? Then what is mine then?" Alec asked playfully.

"Yours isn't a surprise, I knew it already" I said.

"Well let's say I didn't already know. What's my weakness Bella?" he squeezed my hand.

"Me" I answered him, leaning over and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"you were from the second I laid eyes on you, and you will be for the rest of my life" he said kissing me back, this time forcefully and needily, and i knew if we didn't stop we would soon be having sex in the car.

"I love you, I truly do. But right now you need to drive. I promise we can continue this when we get back to Volterra" even if I wanted him right there and then for All those sweet words and the kiss, but we had to get back to Aro, and plus I had a coronation to prepare for, well after I spent some time with Alec. Alec sighed then leaned back, "fine but you have to wear your little nurse uniform" he chuckled and sent me a cunning smile.

"Okay fine, but I swear buying that thing was a big mistake"

he laughed. "Why? You look hot in it!" Alec said letting out a playful growl.

"Okay babe, shut up and drive!" I said hitting him playfully then leaning into his side, which I was able to do due to the bench seats in the old 1967 Chevy Impala we were driving.

Alec draped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, "anything for you baby" he whispered as we drove back through the town.

__________________* * *__________________

Once back in Volterra I let Alec inform Aro about our travels, including the news including that vampire Victoria. While he did that I surrender myself to Jane as she worked with the tailor fitting me in a new gown for my coronation. I loved clothes, who didn't? I just didn't like all the fuss when it came to designing, sizing and fitting. That's why I was happy to leave it all to Jane. So I stood there on a small box while Jane and the tailor max fixed the fabric that was draped around me.  
By the time Alec came to check on me the fabric around me was transformed into a golden 18th century dress. Jane had done an amazing job.

The dress was full length with sleeves that went down to just above the elbow with white frilly bits at the end. It was a bronze/golden colour and the neck line was a square shape. It was quite fitted up the top, then around my hips it frilled out nicely creating a rippled effect. Some of the loose ripples were gathered with a bow on my side, and the dress had a nice small train behind it. On the front of the dress starting from the bust and ending at the waist were four large bows. I have never been able to speak fashion, but one thing I did know was it was beautiful and over all it was spectacular.

"It's perfect" Alec said, reading my thoughts.

"Jane you have done an outstanding job! I can't thank you enough" I said looking down at my new dress admiring it some more.

"Thank you Bella. Just be a good queen and I'll be happy" she sent me a warm smile before pulling out of her pocket a small jewellery case, and handing it to me.

"open it" she said. I stared at her for a moment before opening the lid. Inside sat a necklace. It was the volturi gold crest dangling from a small gold chain. The volturi crest resembled a large 'V' with a shield sitting in between the lines. The shield had four areas inside with a tree symbol on the top left and bottom right spaces and what looked like a flying bird on the top right and bottom left spaces. Above the 'V' and continuing a little at the bottom was a mixture of leaves and vines, completed by two small red rubies, the larger one on the top and the smaller one on the bottom. I had seen Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alex and other guard members wear the same crest in forms of rings, broaches, chokers along with necklaces, and even though I had always wanted one I had never asked, so it felt good to finally own one.

"Thank you Jane, thank you so much!" I said taking the necklace out of the box, I went to put it on when I felt Alex's warm arms reach around me grabbing the necklace from my hands.

"Here let me" he said kissing my cheek and doing up the latch.

"Oh Bella, it suits you so much, and don't worry about it. When I realized you didn't have one I simply talked to Aro, who might I just say was quite mad that you hadn't reminded him sooner, he would have got you one the day you arrived" Jane laughed and continued to help the tailor put in the last little touches. I just stared in the full length mirror in front of me holding the crest that hang perfectly on my chest, not to high, not too low.

"Jane are you almost done" Alec said dragging me from my thought.

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she pined something to the dress.

"cause I would like to spend some time with my girl before tomorrow, cause I know Already that you're going to have her busy with all sorts of thing and I won't be able to even touch her until after the ceremony" Alec grumbled. I looked over to him, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Baby, you can touch me whenever you want" I said reaching out to him. Alec went to grab my hand when Jane pulled him back away from me.

"Well not until I'm done!" she said giving us stern looks.

I sighed, "baby how about you go up to my room and wait for me, I'll finish up here and meet you there soon" Alec's face lit up and he almost ran out the door, but not until kissing me when Jane wasn't watching and sending me a wink. I was looking forward to meeting him up there. Feeling his arms wrapped around me was all I feeler like right now, well that and having some Fun. Thinking about it made me want to finish sooner I looked down to Jane who didn't look close to finished.

"Jane?" I asked, "I was wondering if you could finish it without me standing in it?" she shot me a look.

"Bella I need to fit it too you, hence I need you here" I nodded. My eyes started to wander the room before they fell on the tailor. He was a human, and because of this Jane had to work at a human pace with him to keep to secret. Really she didn't need him, the hard bit was over, and the rest looked easy.

"You there, tailor!" I said to the man.

"Yes miss?" he asked looking up from the dress.

"You are no longer needed, thank you so much for you services. We will be calling you again when we need your assistance. Please call by our new sectary Laura on your way out. She will pay you and give you anything else you need" I smiled at him who gave Jane and me a puzzled look before standing up and walking out. I looked over to Jane who stared at me.

"What was that for?" she said clearly upset.

"Come on Jane you no longer needed him, now you can work at a faster pace" Jane gave me a excited grin and got to work. It didn't take long before she was done and I was out of the dress and in my usual gear, an old 1790 dress. When I returned Jane was hanging my new dress in the closet.

"Thank you again Jane, the dress can only be described as perfect" I said hugging her. When I pulled away I glanced at the clock. It had been half an hour since Alec left and I knew he would be in my room right now. Jane must have noticed my stare because she let out a sigh and let go of me.

"Go on Bella, I know you want to see him" I smiled at her and went to leave, but janes voice made me stop and turn back to face her.

"Oh and Bella, so you know I'm going to be really busy helping Aro with things for tomorrow, so I won't be back in our room all night." she smiled at me before leaving. It was her way of saying 'go ahead and have sex all night long because I won't be there'. I let out a laugh and ran to the elevator; that would take me to my and Janes floor. The Elevator seemed to take forever so I ended up using a power I had obtained from newborn years back to make it go faster, the ability to control electricity.

As it sparked and squeaked up the shaft I became more and more impatient. I didn't know what came over me but at that moment I only wanted Alec.

The second the doors opened I was running down the hall way towards my room. I opened our door and entered looking for my baby. I couldn't see him. I looked in the living room, bathroom and even both mine and Janes bedroom. But there was no one here. I could tell he had been here due to the fact I could still smell his sent lingering in the room, but it was around 30 minutes ago.

I went back into my room to wait for him, I figured he had just stepped out and would be back to see me. As I collapsed on my bed I fell onto a folded piece of paper I didn't see before. I sat up and looked at it. it was a note, addressed to me and it was written in Alec's hand writing. I slowly opened it and read the letter inside.

_Bella,_

_Aro needed me last second._

_I'm so sorry baby! I was hoping we could spend the evening together. But you were so busy with Jane and Aro made it sound important. I'll see you first thing tomorrow to wish you luck. Take the night off and rest. You have a big day tomorrow, and I know everyone would want you to be fresh for your new duties as our Queen._

_Love you my darling Bella,_

_Alec._

I re-read the note a couple of times before sighing and plopping back down onto the bed. Alec was busy, too busy for me tonight. What was I to do? All my plans for the night just disappeared. Alec knew I was almost finished with Jane when he saw me before and he knew I wanted tonight to be just about us. So why did he make other plans? Aro even knew my plans, so it wasn't like him to ask Alec something last minute without asking me first. So why did it all happen?

Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind. Each one getting worst and worst. _He ran away. He didn't want to see me tonight. He doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me and can't face me. He is spending the night with someone else._ The last one seemed so unlikely I had to retrain my thoughts and think about something else. I needed to waste some time before sunrise.

I finally found myself spending time reading and memorizing the Vampires of the lands and those who were to attend the ceremony tomorrow afternoon. Some of the faces I already knew, others I had never seen. I noticed not all Vampires were attending the ceremony, even if Aro sent out an invitation to all. The only two covens not attending tomorrow were the Denali coven and the Cullen coven.

I had met some of the Denali coven back years ago when I was training with Aro to be queen. But I had never met a Cullen. I had heard about them, and truth was I never wanted to meet them. But I knew deep down that being Queen I would someday have to meet them, and that was something I wasn't looking forward to.

I somehow ended up busy till dawn, and was surprised to see Jane enter due to I still thought it was around 12am. Jane didn't waste any time and soon had me dressed, hair and makeup done and I was soon waiting around with her in our living room going though all the instructions for the day ahead. It wasn't long until Jane was escorting me to the throne room helping me not to drag my dress across the ground.

"Breath Bella, you will do fine, Relax" Jane said trying to sooth me and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to trip, fall on my face, everyone will laugh and Aro will decide he made a huge mistake and ill end up doing guard duty of the chickens down in Volterra" I sent Jane a worried look but she just laughed and kept leading me onwards.

"Bella you know that won't happen. Now come on or we will be late" Jane led me into the foyer which led right into the Thrown room. Jane left me to deal with it all by myself so she could take her place of to the side of Aro during the ceremony besides Alec.

Alec. Where was he? He said he would see me didn't he? Is he purposely avoiding me? What did I do? I was taken from my thoughts when a guard told me I was on in 5 minutes. I started whispering to myself it would all be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen. Soon enough and after thousands of silent happy thoughts to myself I felt better. I was about to walk up to the door waiting for my entrance when I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Bella. Wait!" Alec called rushing through the side door. I turned to look at him as he sped up to me embracing me in a hug. "God Bella, I thought I would miss you! I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up" I was about to tell him it was okay but my lips were suddenly very occupied by a forceful and needed kiss. Alec and I stood there embraced in each other for what seemed like only a couple of seconds when the guard cleared his throat and told me it was time. I wanted more from Alec but knew now wasn't the time.

I stood back and whispered to Alec that I loved him. He quickly wished me luck then disappeared back through the side door to what I suspected was to his place next to Jane. I gathered my breathing and thoughts then went to stand in front of the door. I heard the guard whisper that I was ready through his ear piece to the other guards and before I knew it the doors were opening, revealing to me thousands of people. I started walking into the Thrown room nodding to people as I walked past. At the end of the long carpet which was used as my pathway stood Aro, Caius and Marcus, all were smiling warmly at me as I walked slowly towards them.

Alec and Jane stood of to the side looking over to me with huge smiles spread over their faces. I could tell Jane watching me walk hoping I wouldn't ruin the dress, which made me straighten my posture and send her a wink. When I looked over to Alec I found his eyes were no longer on me but to something over my right shoulder, I was about to look but Alec must have sensed me staring at him cause he looked back over to me and sent me a kiss, which made me forget about the thing over my shoulder.

As I took every step I found myself getting closer and closer to the thrown at the end and Aro, Caius and Marcus. I was considering turning around and running away but I found it was too late as I took the first step up to the platform where I soon sat facing my audience in the thrown. The ceremony didn't take too long. Aro said some words while he placed a crown on my head and I held a golden Sceptre. I repeated some lines, and then the crowd cheered. It was over.

I walked back down the walkway holding the Sceptre and wearing the crown, which would soon be replaced with a tiara, but instead of me bowing to the audience, they bowed to me. Once I reached the end, I turned back to Aro who then said loudly and quite proudly "introducing, Bella. Queen and ruler of all Vampires across the lands." With that the audience rose to their feet and cheered. I felt myself smiling. It was over. I was now Queen Bella. There was no going back.

After the ceremony everyone flowed into the garden for the after party where there was music, a dance floor, and waiters walking around handing out champane glasses full of different blood, to accommodate for the vegetarians like myself and others like Alec and the others.

I walked around saying hi to everyone for a while before searching out Aro, Marcus and Caius who embraced me in hugs and kisses then sent me to go and say 'hi' the others. I was looking around for Alec who I hadn't seen since I had seen him before the ceremony; I had to stop several times to say 'hi' too many vampires who wanted to give me their congratulations.

After a while I spotted him by the stage where a band was playing talking to some girl who had her back to me. I didn't know who it was but her dress was too short to be anyone decent. The girl and Alec were standing very close together talking very seriously. The way the girl flicked her hair I knew she was coming on to him. I was about to walk over and interrupt them but Alec spotted me over her shoulder and smiled at me. His gaze didn't last long and he was soon talking to the girl again who this time was trying to touch him and get even closer to him. If it wasn't for the fact he was pushing her away I would have walked up and slapped the girl. Alec soon looked like he had had enough and he almost ran onto the stage to get away from her.

I smiled smugly to myself and felt sorry for the girl. I knew how hard it was to not be attracted to him. I myself found it hard to stay away from him. But the way Alec pushed her away made me feel loved. I turned to go find Jane but was interrupted when the music that was playing stopped and I heard a familiar voice clear his throat on the stage in front of the microphone. I turned to see Alec staring at me.

"Can Bella please come up here" I shot him a look but he just reached out to me. Why was he doing this? He knew I hated crowds, I rather be in one, then in front of one. When I didn't move Alec whispered of to the side to a sound and light technician and before I knew it I was surrounded in a spot light. Oh he was really going to pay for this. I slowly and hesitantly walked onto the stage. Alec reached out for my hand and I surrender before sending him a glare which he knew meant I wasn't happy.

Alec gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning towards the crowd.

"My lovely Bella here is stage fright. So I'm so sorry to do this to you love, but I have to ask you something and I would love everyone here to hear it" I was still confused, so he continued. "Bella my dear, we have been dating for some time now, and from the first day I met you I knew I wanted you in my life for the rest of eternity. I was happy when you agreed to go out with me and even happier when that continued for centuries after that. But my darling I know we will forever be together so I thought it would be time to make it official" I heard Jane and some others gasp from a distance, but I was still very confused. It wasn't until Alec got down on one knee infront of me that I finally understood and I found myself gasping and taking a step back. _He was proposing! To me! Right now!_

I shot a look into the crowd and found everyone eyes were on me. Oh my! "Bella?" Alec said and I turned my gaze from the crown to Alec. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I stopped breathing and just stared at Alec. I couldn't answer him, but I knew the answer right away. I always knew the answer. It was like it was written in the stars. When my voice failed me I resorted to just nodding. Alec's face lit up and he was soon standing spinning me around while the crowd went wild. He placed me down and finally words came out of my mouth.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!" I said crushing my lips to Alec's. We both pulled back at the same time to face the crowd.

"She said yes!" Alec yelled. I laughed and at that moment all my stage fright disappeared.

Jane, Aro, Caius and Marcus suddenly appeared on the stage and congratulated the both of us. It was then I realized that they all would have known. Jane hugged me and told me I was soon to become her official sister in law. We were both laughing about it when aro walked up and I practically jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Aro" I said as I hugged him.

"For what my dear?" Aro said pulling back so he could see my face.

"Allowing Alec to propose, I know he would have had to ask you" Aro just shook his head and laughed

"Bella dear, you are now Queen. You make your own decisions. All Alec had to do was ask you, it was up to you to answer him" I stared at him shocked.

"Really? And he knew this? But are you okay with it? Really?"

"Yes Bella, we are all okay with this. We knew sooner or later you two would tie the knot. We all thought it would have happened sooner actually" Aro laughed and I joined in. But we were soon interrupted my Alec walking behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you mind Aro if I borrow my fiancé?" I looked over to Alec. It was the first time either of us referred to it as _fiancé; _I knew I wouldn't get sick of it.

"Sure thing, have fun, and congratulations Bella. Your duties as Queen start tomorrow. See you then" I thanked Aro and Alec pulled me always back inside where we were alone.

"so my Queen, I was thinking a small ceremony here in Volterra, where we then can leave for our honeymoon to a destination of your choice. And I was thinking of having it on your 1000 year anniversary. Which gives up a couple of years" he looked down to me and gave me a kiss.

"You have planed this for sometime haven't you?" I said wrapping my arms around him as we entered the elevator.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you" he said smiling.

"Well darling. I think your wedding plans are perfect" we shall get married on my 1000 year birthday" I leaned up and kissed him. And as the elevator doors opened we soon found ourselves on Alec's floor, which I knew I would be spending a lot of time in, maybe even moving in one day.

I couldn't wait till our wedding. And I couldn't wait to let Jane look after everything. I didn't care for details, I just wanted to be married to the man I loved.

As I looked over the past 24 hours I was shocked at how much had happened. I was crowned Queen, I got engaged; I met thousands of new vampires, and even planed the basics of my wedding to come. With all that done I knew the future would be easy compared to today's events. Or well I hoped it would be.

**What did you think?? **

**Okay I promise the next chapter would be in Edwards POV!**

**Don't hate me! What happened in this chapter needed to happen, within three chapters the two will meet. How do you think they should meet? And act?**

**Please tell me your thoughts! Even the bad one! **

**Love you all dearly**

**Xx Cinda**


	8. Early Visitors

**Hey guys! … you proud? New chapter done and up within a month! This is a record for me! And I celebrated by watching supernatural ;D … I didn't spend as long writing this chapter, so its quite rusty. I found reading over it once it was done, that Bella is slightly out of character, but don't worry I kind of wanted that. I want to show that Bella is not the same Bella she was when she was human and with Edward. She has changed and the Volturi have had a massive influence on her. They basically raised her. Quick warning... my spelling and sentence structure is terrible, and with my beta (and sister Kinesha, her name is used in this chapter) only reading and looking over half the story... some of it may be so hard to understand.. if so give me a yell with everything wrong with it and ill fix it and re-post the chapter! Think of yourselves and all my betas.. haha.. cya at the bottom! Xx**

**P.S... BIG thanks to TheUnderStudy, for letting me use her real name in this chapter.. so thank you Lynette! **

**EPOV**

Jasper and Alice helped me search for Bella for over three hundred years. I soon had to face the fact I would never see her again. If she had been alive, she was dead now. No human lived to be a much over one hundred. And Carlisle had asked around and no one had found her as a Vampire over that time, so that possibility was ruled out. I soon had to face my demons and had to come to the terms I would never see my Bella again. I spent years wallowing in my own self pity. I couldn't help but feel partially responsible. If I hadn't left her, we would have had many glorious years together. But I had to be the gentleman I was raised to be, and by being so screwed up the only part of my life that truly meant anything.

My life has really improved recently. Over the last few years I have found myself coming back out of my shell. I used to spend so long locked away from my family, sometimes even running away for months at a time. But I now know that isn't the way to deal with things. It took awhile but I started spending more time with my family instead of listening to music in my room and I started going places like school and into town with Alice and the others.

I'm feeling better now. I have gone from morning Bella to celebrating and remembering the fun times I had with her. I realized I can never get those moments back and they were the moments that made my life. I'm still sad when it comes close to the anniversary of her disappearance or all the little things that reminds me of her, but I always face it with a smile and happy memories. I miss her terribly. No one could ever replace her or change the way I felt around her all those years ago or the way I still continue to feel when I remember her. My memories of her get me through the day.

I know I will never fall in love again. My heart had been stolen by Bella and now lies where she rests. It took awhile to come to terms with that as well. When I looked into my future I used to see Bella beside me, now I know that would never happen. I am now destined to live a life alone with the company of my friends and family, And that is something I have had to learn and accept.

As I drove up my driveway I stopped to get the mail. I had just returned from shopping where I had got my family all gifts for Christmas. I knew there was no pleasing Alice so I just got her a yellow porse she has spotted years back. I had promised it to her but then everything went downhill. It was time to make up for it all. Once I reached the house I went to open the door but found Alice suddenly on my lap wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you! Oh thank you Edward!" she yelled happily.

"It's okay Alice. Just remember you don't get it till Christmas" I said playfully. Alice pouted kissed my cheek then slid off me and out of the car.

"What was all that about" Jasper asked walking up to me.

"Alice just saw her Christmas present. But I think it was cheating" I laughed and Jasper joined in.

"Well that explains it. But now the rest of us have to wait till then to see what you got her" Jasper laughed opening the door and walking inside. I followed him and collapsed onto the couch dropping the letters onto the coffee table on my way past.

"Hey Edward, to do want to see who can catch the biggest snack?" Emmett grinned from the top of the stairs.

"Emmett I just ate, how about tomorrow! I'll wait to feed until then!" I replied.

"Awesome, it's on!" Emmett plopped onto the couch next to me and turned the TV over to the football.

"Not that crap again!" Rose slid in next to Emmett and went to reach for the remote, Emmett quickly grabbed it and chucked it to me.

"Don't bring me into this" I said throwing it back. The one thing I have learnt over the years is never to get in the way of Rose.

"See Edward has manners. Ladies choice. And I don't want to watch this load of crap!" she went to reach for the remote again but Emmett moved too quickly placing it just out of reach.

"Yeah but I don't. So deal with it babe! I want to watch this and I say that's final!" I knew Emmett was only yanking her chain, trying to get Rose mad, because every time they fight it always ends with them making it up in the bedroom. And Emmett would always start the fights just to get laid.

"Emmett don't do this, just give me the fucking remote or I will-"

"Shut up!" Alice yelled cutting rose off, "Did any of you idiots think to read the mail?" Emmett turned off the TV ending the argument between rose and him, and turned to Alice with questions written all over his face. I saw rose smirk then cuddle back into Emmett and turn towards Alice. I knew she thought she had won.

"Alice I just brought them inside. I didn't feel like it. And plus I knew if it was anything important you would have given us a heads up" I said to her, but then straight away heard the worry thoughts in Alice's head. She hadn't seen this. "How didn't you see this?" I said to her and I heard everyone gasp and start to worry about the letter in Alice's hands.

Alice didn't look up from the letter, "I think they have someone knew" she whispered thinking mostly out loud.

"Who? What?" Emmett asked confused.

"The Volturi. They had some shield up in a way. That's why I haven't seen anything concerning them in years. That's why I didn't see this letter until we had received it" Alice made sense. But what vampire could put a shield around the whole of Volterra?

"The Volturi sent that letter?" Rose asked.

"Yes" was all Alice could say.

"Okay so Alice didn't see it coming. But can we at least see what the letter says?" Emmett asked, letting his inner curiosity get to him.

Alice and I exchanged looks, as she handing me the letter. I pulled out the card that was inside and read it out loud. It looked like an invitation.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_You are invited to attend the wedding of our new Queen and her husband to be._

_It will be__ held in Volterra on the 23__rd__ of November._

_We welcome you to come and stay any time before that date due to the celebrations will start early._

_We will celebrate the anniversary of our queens awakening before moving onto the wedding celebrations._

_You are welcomed to join us for both._

_We have accommodated to all the needs of your coven. There will be fresh animal blood delivered every day. And if you want you can have your own quarters inside Volterra._

_We hope to see you soon_

_Love_

_The Volturi,_

_A, M, C & B._

I stared at it for a while, but it was Jasper who broke the silence.

"who is A, M, C and B?" he asked looking around as we all stood in the living room frozen.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I'm guessing B is the first letter of our new queen" Carlisle explained, who had now joined us along with Esme.

The only name I could come up with that started with B was Bella. But I had to shake that thought and remind myself that it was impossible.

"Since when do we have a new queen? I can't remember receiving a notification" Rose scoffed.

"For a couple of years I'm afraid. I just got off the phone with Zafrina who apparently was invited to the coronation. Our invite must have gotten lost in the mail or something" Carlisle explained.

"Did she mention the new queen's name?" I asked Carlisle. Hopefully we wouldn't have to always call her 'B'.

"Funny enough she didn't. She just said she was beautiful yet very powerful and that she was one to be feared"

"Well that's wonderful. Yet another powerful royal tart thinking that she is better than us!" Rose growled crossing her arms.

"There is a reason she was chosen, the others wouldn't give up a thrown to just anyone" Jasper thought.

"True. I just hope this one doesn't cause more trouble, and hopefully she is more forgiving and understanding than the other three" Esme said as Carlisle wrapped an arm around her. She was always worried for the well being of those around her.

"I'm sure it will be okay Esme, if not we will be fi-" Emmett stopped mid sentence, "hey Alice are you okay?" everyone looked over to Alice who was in the middle of a vision. I was only able to see the end before she snapped out of it. But what I saw of the ending was just darkness.

"It was the queen, well I thought it was" Alice whispered as she still slowly came out of the vision and was able to finally see properly.

"what was happening darling?" Jasper asked holding her hand.

Alice looked up from her hands and around to all of us. She took a few unnecessary breaths before closing her eyes and telling us in a quiet voice.

"it was a war. Thousands of new borne Vampires running towards the small crowd made up of just the Queen and a few guards, including Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec and Jane. And yet with the thousands coming for them they weren't scared. They all stood a hundred metres from the Queen. It was like I was looking from one of their prospective, cause I could only see the Queens back, but she had a wedding ring on and just stood on the hill facing her oncoming targets" Alice stopped to gather her thoughts and look around to all of us before continuing. "That when things got interesting. When they were only a yard or two away from her she lifted her arm and the first line or two burst into flames. Just like that. She then pointed towards them and even more fell to the ground in pain. Slowly she casted ability after ability towards the thousands, and every time a large group of hundreds fell. She was so powerful. And yet I felt so proud throughout the whole experience. It wasn't long until every last vampire was dead, one way or another. And the ones who were still alive barley she lifter her hand one last time and twisted it, causing the remainder of them to be decapitated, before casting alight their remainders in fire. Destroying the evidence of any war" Alice looked over to Jasper, "that's when I was knocked out of the vision"

We all stood there stunned. "No one's that powerful" I muttered, and yet I saw the whole thing in her mind , remembering it so she could retell her vision, and this queen was so powerful it was scary.

"what are we going to do? What does this mean?" Rose shuddered, barley getting the words out. Emmett wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"We will work it out" Emmett said, "right Carlisle?" he asked.

I looked over to Carlisle who had his arms wrapped around Esme. . "we have no choice" he whispered before lifting his head and talking with more power and authority, "this queen is too powerful to be stopped, if we do anything to annoy the volturi, we will have her hanging over us for who knows how long" he sighed, "we have to go to this wedding, we have to go early to show our commitment to the volturi, they will try and acquire some of us but as long as we act the same as we have in the previous years, we should be fine. we will offer our services, we will be everything they want. We need to stay in their good books until we know exactly how powerful and strong this queen is"

We all nodded knowing what was expected of us. We didn't ask for this, but it was something we need to do. "When do we leave?" I asked, "It would be better to get it out of the way".

Carlisle looked over to me and I knew he shared my opinion on the matter. "this time next week, be ready for the unexpected" with that everybody took their separate ways. Alice, with the help of jasper, was determined to order in all new clothes to suit the volturi standards, Rose and Emmett spent the afternoon in their room. While Esme hovered near Carlisle and me while we made plans to go to Volterra. To visit something that was be of great challenge, At least I would have an advantage and would be able to see in the minds of our enemies. Hopefully everything goes along smoothly.

**BPOV**

Jane came rushing into the library just as Aro and I was discussing the future act with newborns.

"Aro! Oh thank god I found you. Lynette just informed me about the guests to the wedding. Two coven have decided to come early." Jane rushed up to Aro, and gave her hand to his. He took it and I could see the shock over his face as he read her thoughts.

"Who's Lynette?" I asked jumping from the balcony where I was sitting, landing next to Jane and Aro. Jane looked at me and gasped.

"Oh my goodness. Sorry Bella I didn't know you where there" Jane sent a worried look aver to Aro who gave her a nod.

"What you were going to tell me, you can tell Bella" Aro walked over to a book, lifting it and flipping through the pages.

"Okay Bella, two coven's have decided to come a few week early prior to your wedding, I hope that's okay?" Jane looked honestly concerned. Yet I didn't know why.

I let out a laugh, "Of course it's okay, and we welcome every coven to the celebration. What covens to we owe the pleasure"

Jane hesitated before continuing, "Weir coven and the Cullen's. Lynette told me only moments ago. I know you haven't met them yet. And I know you're not looking forward to it. So I can tell them to wait till closer to the wedding date" I shot her a look. She was right, I didn't want to meet them, but like i said, every coven is welcomed.

"Jane don't you dare. The Cullen's are still a coven are they not? Tell them I look forward to seeing them and they shall get the proper treatment they deserve. Even if I'll be trying my hardest not to chop their heads off" Aro laughed at my statement so I sent him a playful smile. He knew I would never do that. "And sorry Jane but who is Lynette?"

Jane laughed at this; "the queen doesn't even know her own secretary" Jane continued to laugh and went to walk away.

"It's not my fault! We go through so many; it's hard to keep up!", I paused, "Wait, what happened to the last one?"

Jane who was standing by the door turned with a guilty smile across her face, "I might have gotten a little thirsty"'

"Jane!" I cried stepping towards her.

"Hey it wasn't just me, Alec, Felix and even Aro joined in! So don't go pointing fingers" I shot a look at Aro who was now hidden behind a book pretending not to notice the conversation. Jane laughed. "Okay got to go Bella! Go easy on him, it was mainly Felix's idea"Jane smiled and ran out the doors.

"Aro...?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

Aro laughed and went to follow Jane, "gee I'm sorry Bella, look at the time, I have to go. Nice talk!" and with that he was gone.

The only problem about being the only vegetarian in a mansion full of vampires is that I was always alone in arguments like what humans we should keep and what ones they should eat. But Lynette seemed nice. I didn't know her much but I decided that she was going to stay until at least after my wedding. I wrote a note with my decision and left in a book I know Aro was reading. So he would see it again that day.

I spent the next three days working hard with Jane. She had over time become my wedding planner. It came natural to her. I let her organise everything, not really caring how the ceremony was, as long as I was with Alec I believed it would be fine. So as Jane asked me to make a few decisions that she couldn't, I was happy to do so. They were simple things like, the colour theme of the reception party and the kind of dress my bridesmaids should wear. It took a while for each decision to be finalized; Jane made me look at many options, and with many things to go over I found the three day pass quickly. Once done I found that Alec had been sent to gather information form a rouge vampire in chilly, so I decided to relax, and wait for him to come home to me.

I picked up the book I was reading from the library and walked out into the garden. It was the only place that we kept for only vampires. There was no place, no window, and no way to view it, besides the library. It was the one place during the day I could go where I didn't have to hide my skin. The thousands of diamonds sparkled from my arms as I held them up to gain the little sunlight I received while living in Volterra. This was a place I came to be alone. For some strange reason no one else came here. It was my paradise. I even had a little gazebo situated in the centre of the garden, hidden away behind the most beautiful trees and flowers.

I had over the years developed the gazebo into my second bedroom. I had put up thick dark read curtain around it, creating some privacy. I had also created a mechanical opening on the roof, so with a switch I could open the window revealing the sky with its beautiful sun or stars, depending on the time. Inside I had covered the floors with pillows and blankets, all with a red colour scheme. I had on the side a little cabinet full of paper, pens and a few of my favourite books including Wuthering Heights. So as I entered the garden I found myself heading towards my little gazebo.

I spent around two hours there, with all the curtains and roof top open, casting great light inside. I was starting a new book when Jane walked in chuckling at the sight of me.

"You're in here again? I swear Bella I never see you in our room any more" she walked over to me and offered her hand, I took it and she helped me up.

"I like it; it's an escape from my duties. You should try it. I'm sure you would like it as much as I do" she laughed and started to lead me back into the gardens.

"I think I'll leave it up to you Bella. Anyways I came here on a request of Aro. He needs you in the throne room. Some guests are arriving for your wedding. Two covens I think. Anyways he wants you to be there"

When Jane and I entered the throne room I was greeted my Caius, who held my hand and escorted me over to my throne next to Aro's. Once I was seated he kissed my cheek and went to sit in his own throne. This was a tradition for us. Caius believed that as queen I should be treated like the royalty I was. He was such a gentleman, but at the same time he was like a father to me, so I didn't mind.

"Bella sweetheart, glad you could join us on short notice. You have been so busy with Jane I forgot to inform you on our guest this evening" Marcus called to me from the other side of Aro.

"It's perfectly fine Marcus. I was only reading in the garden" this made the three of them chuckle and roll their eyes. No one understood my paradise. "Any ways, who are the two covens Jane told me about?" I asked.

"I believe according to Lynette we have the weir coven and the Cullen family" I looked up from my hands to look at Marcus.

"Are you sure? The Cullen's? Now?" I was in hysterics. All my life I had been told about the Cullen's. Every time their story was told, the way they killed a vampire in exchange for a human's life, shivers ran down my back. They scared me. I couldn't understand them. They seemed so... strange and un-vampire.

Aro and the others seemed to sense my discomfort. Caius suddenly appeared my side. "it will be alright Bella. The three of us will be here the whole time. Just put on our royal act, Aro would speak for us all, you would be fine. Just act like they don't faze you. Act like they are a newborn we are about to execute for treason" I smiled up to him, "and plus, if things get too hard for you just excuse yourself and leave. We will simply say you have some wedding preparations to attend to" I laughed.

"Okay Caius. I'll be fine" I put on my royal act, then turned back to Caius, "we shall be perfectly fine my darling, how about you take your seat my love" I heard Marcus chuckle.

"She does that so well, doesn't she Aro" he said leaning on the arm of his throne.

"I agree, she is a natural, Taught by the best" Aro said, and I joined in the laughter.

We continued to laugh until the doors opened and a human who I expected to be Lynette walk in. The four of us stopped immediately and looked over at her. I could see from where I sat that she was the first Assistant we had that didn't look nervous. She was so calm and collected, I couldn't help but glance at Aro who returned the look and whispered too softly for Lynette to hear, "she can stay" I nodded and smiled turning back to Lynette.

She took our stares as an invite to speak. "My kings and queen, your guests have arrived and are awaiting your call" I was taken back but her introduction, I never considered myself and the others royalty to the humans.

"Thank you Lynette, send the first coven in." Aro said. Lynette nodded and walked out.

"ready?" Aro asked me. I nodded but kept my eyes on the door.

When they opened, three female vampires walked in. All had red eyes and wore skinny leg jeans and tight leather jackets, wearing the tallest black stilettos I had seen in a long time. I knew they were the type of vampire that lured their pray. They always used seduction and their bodies to lure men sexually away, where they would then play with them before draining them dry. I straightened in my chair and I could feel my three fathers smiles beside me, I joined them, instantly putting my royal act up, trying not to show these vampire prostitutes what I really thought of them.

"Good afternoon my children, what a pleasure to have you in our proud home" Aro said cheerily.

The taller one stepped forward, "pleasures all ours Aro" she looked from Aro to me, "my queen, I have to say we haven't met, my name is kinesha, this is Georgia" she said gesturing to her left, "and this is Jasmin" she said pointing to the girl on her right. Georgia had the most impressive brown curly hair. It went all the way over her shoulders, sitting perfectly. Jasmin on the other hand had thin blond hair, Both Georgia and Jasmin where short and fail body builds, but had curves in all the right areas. Kinesha was totally different. She had height and the longest, straight thick brown hair I had seen on a Vampire in all my years. Just the way she stood, with her hands on her hips and leaning on one leg, she looked like the classic bitch.

"pleasure to meet you girls" I said bowing my head a little. I looked up to see Kinesha's red eyes wide with anger.

"Girls? Did you just call us girls?" she said, taking a small step forward.

"yes I did, I'm sorry if that offended you" I told them, keeping my act up.

"Bella, may I ask what power you specialise in?" Kinesha said with a sneer. Obviously they didn't know about my many gifts. While I was sitting there I started searching for what powers they specialised in, I wasn't surprised to find that all three of them had powers, hence their snobbish behaviours. Kinesha could control electricity, Jasmin fire and Georgia could rip body pieces off with her mind. No wonder they thought they were the best, they could kill any vampire from afar. Well they had nothing on me. Straight away I stole Georgia's and Kinesha's powers, I didn't need jasmin's, I already had hers.

I started laughing at Kinesha's question; I heard Aro and Caius chuckle and Marcus even let out a sigh of disbelief. By now most of the vampire world new about my powers, it wasn't something I kept hidden now I was queen. Where had these 'girls' been?

"Seriously?" I asked leaning on my armrest in amusement.

"Yeah, what power do you have that made you so special that my kings got you to join them on the thrown. Let me guess manipulation? Cause it would have taken a lot for my wise kings to give that spot to just anyone, especially some newborn tramp like you" I heard caius shift in his chair, and let out a gasp.

"bella?" he said reassuring.

"its okay" I told him, looking over and giving him a thank you smile, followed by a wink, "I got this." I turned to face kinesha. "That's one of them. Hardly use it those. Don't need to."

"I told you, she is a manipulating bitch tha-" I cut her off as she was talking to Georgia and Jasmin.

"I wasn't finished," she span around to face me, anger still thriving in her eyes. "As I was saying before you interrupted, it's one of my many talents. And I didn't need to manipulate any one; I started out thinking I only had the power of a shield. But I was so wrong. Of course I became close with my leaders way before I made that self discovery. So when I found out there was so much more to me, Aro approached me with the offer to join them. It wasn't because I was so powerful they asked me, but because they knew I would do job in the position to be queen." I stopped for them to absorb it before adding one last thing, "not all of us are as low as you three are 'girls', some of us work hard and treat others with the respect they need, not act bitchy cause they haven't visited the local whore house, and taken some poor guy for a spin before running him out"

Marcus scoffed in amusement, as Aro and Caius tried not to laugh. The three girls on the other hand looked like they were about to kill me. I would love for them to try.

"How dare you!" Georgia cried. I raised one eyebrow at her. The girl speaks, I thought.

"Georgia don't worry, our queen is just missing her little toy-boy, while he is away fucking the neighbour" How dare Kinesha say that, what gives her the right to talk to me that way. I could feel myself getting more pissed every time that tramp opened her mouth.

"You watch your mouth, unless you want to loose it!" I said, sitting upright in my chair.

"aww did I touch a nerve? Look ladies, our queen has a soft spot." Kinesha was now happy with the fact that she thought she was winning.

"okay look at it this way, you don't stand a chance against me. So give up now" I smiled down at them. I knew my father's where enjoying the show.

Jasmin started laughing as the other two just smiled, "good luck" she said between giggles, "I would like to see you try kill kinesha, but bewared, your thrown would need a new ruler in the end" I just stared at Jasmin for a while watching her, completely ignorant to my powers and abilities.

I turned to Aro, he looked over to me sensing my stare. I started to give him puppy dog eyes hoping he would get the message and let me have my way with the three girls. In the end he sighed and let out a chuckle, "okay Bella, have fun!" he motioned for me to go ahead.

I went to stand when Caius appeared next to me pulling me close and whispering in my ear, so low only I could hear alone with Aro and Marcus, "truth is, if you didn't kill them now, we would have done it. No one is allowed to disrespect a royal like that. Go get them Bella" I kissed Caius's cheek and stood out of my chair, lifting the dress as I walked.

I walked right up to Kinesha till I was only a few centimetres from her face. "Bring it. Bitch." I said, waiting only to see the anger cross her face before turning and walking behind them until I was near the door. I turned to face them, Letting me see Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting behind them on their thrones, Giving me a view of everybody.

"hope you're ready queen" Kinesha said as the three took their positions next to each other, all standing in fighting pose with legs apart, bent low and hand slightly risen to control their power. I found it sad knowing that still didn't know my full potential.

I just stood there, leaning onto one leg and my arms around my back. "Hurry up girls, I'm aging here" I said laughing.

They must have thought they would catch me off guard, because Jasmin fired a fireball towards me. it didn't get near me as I summoned air and blew it out, so fast Jasmin hadn't even lowered her hands from firing.

I was known for my agility. Aro over the past years had me reteach all the guard members, hoping to improve them. It didn't work. I had also taken out a whole army of newborns just the other day. I took them all out by myself, with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and a bunch of guard members watching, all taking notes and memorising some techniques I used. So I knew how to take care of three up them self bimbos.

"Is that all you got?" I asked them, when they didn't answer I just shrugged and went to raise my arms, "okay then, my turn."

I didn't want to show off too much at first so I started with something simple. I raised my arm gathered the power from inside me. Before they knew what hit the I had thrown a gust of ice towards them, Hitting them one after another. I stopped when they started to melt, Due to the fire wall that finally appeared. So the bitches have slow reflexes. This is going to be too easy.

Georgia pointed, firing her power in my direction. It didn't work, of course, Before it could strike I had my shield up. I laughed at their poor efforts. "here is a new one I obtained only moments ago" I told them as I sent Georgia's own power against her, ripping her arms off shortly followed by her head then legs. I then threw fire into the mix, causing her to turn to ashes and her sister's feet. One down, two to go. I looked up to Aro who was nodding and smiling in approval.

"how did you do that?" Jasmin asked in disbelief.

"I'm a shield, but I can drain and obtain any other vampires power, so I have over 100 different abilities, including both of yours now. Like I said, there is no way you stand a chance" they both stood open mouthed at me.

I couldn't be bothered standing around and chatting all day so I gathered my powers once again and without delay, I sent Jane's own gift onto them. They both fell in pain. I sighed in satisfaction and walked towards the two. Aro, Caius and Marcus all came down from their thrones to meet me at the last two prostitutes left.

"Bravo Bella, good job, couldn't have done it better myself!" Aro cried, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well Aro, you care getting slack with your old age" I joked tapping his chest.

"You only wish that one day you will age a good as I have Bella" Aro chuckled.

"Whatever you say Aro, now what do we do about these?" I said pointing to the girls.

"Disposes of them" Marcus said, "They don't deserve to live"

"I agree with you Marcus, these girls disrespected Bella, even though they knew who she was" Caius said.

"well in that case, who wants to do the honours?" Aro asked looking down at the girls still withering in pain. I decided to lift my power from them. They both let out a sigh of relief but never once tried to lift themselves from the floor.

"Let me take one, Aro you can do the other" Aro nodded and together we walked behind the desired prey. I chose kinesha. This girl needed to learn one last lesson before I rip her head off.

Aro placed both hands on Jasmin's head. I saw the veins in the face start to darken as the pressure became too much. "Aro hold on" I said as I placed my hands on Kinesha's head. I leaned down so my mouth was near her ear. "I told you, and you should have listened. Now you shall pay the price. But before you do, you will watch your sister die. And the blood is on your hands. You did this" I whispered in her ear, and then turned her head towards her sister. I then nodded towards Aro.

Aro once again tightened his grip on Jasmin's head; I could feel Kinesha struggle with the sight of seeing her sister's head get ripped off. Kinesha started murmuring, saying something on the lines of, "no, no please no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you jas". I saw Aro start to smile as Jasmin's head got closer to decapitation.

Kinesha let out a ear piercing scream as Jasmin's head finally gave way, and left her neck. Her body flopped to the ground like a dead fish and I felt Kinesha hang her head, trying to turn away from her sister. Aro dropped Jasmin's head on the ground and walked back over to the others. I leaned back down next to Kinesha. "I hope you enjoyed that, now its your turn, anything else you want to say before I rip your head from your shoulders?"

"your a monster" she spat looking sideways towards me.

I laughed, "Vampire darling, comes in the job description. Anything else?"

she closed her eyes and took a few unnecessary breaths. "i was wrong" she barly whispered.

"excuse me?" I said leaning closer.

"I was wrong!" she yelled into my face, "you are the perfect Queen" I was taken back, but she continued, "you a bitch with power, you dont care for other, you care for no ones life, you lose your temper quickly, and you have everyone wrapped around you little finger. Your the perfect Queen. But I'm glad your killing me, because living under your rule would be hell!" she spat into my face and gave me a glare.

"And yet," I said wiping away her spit, "I don't care, you have known me for half an hour, you cant judge me, your just a little, worthless prostitute, with no one who loves you but two sisters who have no choice and guys who want to pay for only one thing, but end up paying with their lives. And who said I don't care about the worth of ones life? I don't eat people, I care. As for you, I have no more respect for your soul. Ill see you in the after life" and with that I ripped her head from her neck, hearing the diamond-like skin crack as it ripped. I then dropped her head next to the other bitch and took a step back.

"what a night hey?" I said, looking up to Aro.

He chuckled, "just get rid of them, we have another coven waiting" Aro and the others returned to their thrones as I cast fire to the corpses, and used wind to blow them into the corner, for someone else to sweep up. I then joined the others on my thrown, as we called in the next coven. The Cullen's.

**Okay okay dont hate me. I know, I know. You have all been hounding me for the two to finally meet after 1000 years. And that time has came. You just have to wait until my next chapter is posted. Which I'm sorry to say might be a while. I find the next chapter is REALLY important so knowing me I want it as good as it can be! So that means weeks of writing, finalising, and looking over it with my beta! So just give me a yell when I'm taking to long, as a gentle reminder! It will come in handy! I also have not started writing it yet, so ideas and suggestions are all welcomed! I promise I will reply to all of your messages! And I never break a promise! **

**Also I will be needing some new names for some vampires and other characters over the next few chapters. So give me a yell, and if I find you are a devoted fan to my story, and have been commenting on almost every chapter , I might (like 95%) will put your name in the story! Or if your new to my fanfic, and your name is nice, and works well, I might put that in as well. Chances are ill need more male names then female, but female names are still welcomed! **

**Don't be strangers! I love receiving comments! Even bad ones! So plz comment! **

**Love you all**

**xx Cinda**


	9. Bella is Alive

**Hey Guys!! **

**sorry for taking so long... been so busy!**

**Just watched the Eclipse trailer.. looks awesome!! **

**that was my favourite book! **

**Supernatural (which is my favourite show and no.1 obsession) not only was axed from Australian TV (so not good) but is counting down to their FINAL episode! One season left!! for those who have not seen it.. WATCH IT!! its awesome!!**

**this chapter is my shortest so far, and inst the best written because I was in a rush to get it out to all of you!.. its the chapter where Bella and Edward meet!! so YAY!! **

**enjoy and see you all at the bottom! **

**Xx cinda**

**EPOV**

As I enter the gates to Volterra, I couldn't help but moan. Yet again we found ourselves under the walls of the one place we all hated. We had no say or freedom within these walls. We were always being watched, always had some guard member keeping an eye on us, ready to dob us into the royals. So as we drove into the main square, I kept my eye out. Like I thought I could spot four guard members. All watching us. I gave them a wave and nodded in there direction.

Alice chuckled from the seat next to me. "Edward, don't tease them, we don't want to cause trouble." she gave me a wink as she parked under the shaded entrance to the volturi mansion. especially made to keep the sun from the vampires who entered. Carlisle drove up next to us and as a family we all got out and walked towards the doors.

We were greeted by yet another new volturi secretary, I couldn't help but wonder where they kept getting them from. I swear they had a new one each day. Once the secretary introduced herself as Lynette, she showed us towards the foyer just outside the throne room. As we walked up, three vampires who Alice, Jasper and I met on our travels to find Bella all those years ago, where standing waiting to meet the royals. The second they spotted us, their thoughts ran wild.

I looked over to Jasper and Alice who were looking at me with grins spread across their faces. "_look whose here Edward. Your biggest fans!" _Alice thought laughing into Jaspers side. I just thought about jumping onto Alice with my teeth bared, and she shut up quite quickly, seeing it through her visions.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? Well who would have known?" Georgia said crossing her arms and leaning onto one side.

"this was the last place I thought to find you. Did you hunt me down for some more fun my darling?" Kinesha asked, winking at me. I turned to look at my family for some help, but everyone beside Alice and Jasper just stared at me, with questions written all over their faces and in their thoughts.

Jasmin caught onto the confusion and laughed. "oh Edward. Didn't you tell them about our wonderful time in Britain?" when I didn't answer she just continued, addressing my family, "obviously not. The Cullen coven is it? Hi my name is Jasmin. This is Kinesha and Georgia. We met Edward and the other two in Britain about a century ago. We got to know each other real well." Jasmin continued to laugh and the other two joined in.

"_Edward care to explain?" _Carlisle thought, just as Lynette came in.

"weir coven? The volturi will see you now" Lynette gestured for them to walk through the double doors.

"well, I guess we will see you all later then" Kinesha turned to me, "bye Edward" she gave me another wink, and with the other girls on her heal they exited into the throne room. Still thinking about me in very inappropriate situations that never went on.

Once the girls were out of listening distance I took a deep breath and turned to my family, who were trying not to laugh. "okay I don't know what went on, but I do not want to know what eddy boy got up to with those three babes" Emmett laughed as Rose hit him in the chest.

"it was nothing. Really. I just pray to god I never see those three again" I went over and sat on one of the waiting couches. And soon everyone joined me. We didn't talk, we all just sat there waiting for our turn.

It was coming up to five minutes since the girls went in there. It was around then, that we started to hear the voices. Yelling and blasts of what could only be thought to be someone's power. I stood up alerted by what I was hearing. It was only seconds later that my family caught on the the noises coming from the other room. They rose next to me and worry and doubt filled all their thoughts.

The yelling ended with a scream full of pain and hardship. It was coming from Kinesha, screaming for her sister. "what's going on in there?" Carlisle asked turning to Alice and I.

"I cant tell. They are too far away for me to read their thoughts" I said turning to Alice.

"I cant see anything. Anything that involves the Volturi is clouded" Alice whispered holding her head and leaning into Jaspers chest.

"Is it _her_?" Esme asked.

"I believe so. But I bet what ever those girls did, they deserved their punishment" Carlisle thought, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

The last noise we heard from the other room was laughter before the two huge wooden doors opened revealing Lynette. "Cullen coven? The volturi will see you now."

I shared a look with my family, I knew that they were scared. "come on, lets meet our queen" Carlisle sighed, and he started to follow Lynette. I followed him behind with the rest of my family through the two doors into the grand throne room.

I heard the gasps and surprise in the thoughts of those around me, before I saw her.

Bella.

She was sitting in one of the thrones beside Aro. Smiling and whispering to Caius, too low for us too hear. When she finally turned to face us she didnt even flinch. No widen eyes. No slight frown or lip rising. She was just like the others. Didn't she remember us?

"Bella?" I gasped.

She just smiled and nodded. "Welcome. You all must be the Cullen's. I believe we haven't had the honour of meeting one another. I'm Bella."

My family and I just stood there staring at her. What was happening? I thought she was dead, and yet here she is. In Volterra. With the Volturi.

It was then I began to look closer. Her hard granite skin. Her sharp teeth between her perfect smile. There was no doubt about the fact my Bella was a vampire. It was then I looked into her eyes. They were golden. Unlike the ones beside her, she was the only one with no deep red eyes. Bella drank animal blood. She was like us.

"My dearest Cullen's. Let me introduce your new Queen, Bella. She hasn't had the pleasure of meeting your lovely coven, so I hope you all, as close friends of mine, make her welcome" Aro glared at me. It was then I heard the thoughts in his mind "_Edward, she doesn't remember her human life. When she came to us, she asked us to help her forget, and we have done so. Don't start anything. We will not miss you if it come to the alternative" _I flinched at his words. We were strangers to her. And even worst, she asked for this. She went to _them_.

"Its a pleasure to see you again Aro, Caius and Marcus. It has been too long. And to you my darling Queen, I look forward to the years ahead under your graceful rule" Carlisle spoke stepping forward.

"why thank you. I believe you must be Carlisle" Bella stood from her throne and walked towards Carlisle. She shook his hand and moved onto Esme. "you must be Esme. Its so nice to meet you"

"its nice to meet you too Bella" Esme spoke softly.

Bella moved onto Jasper and Alice who both bowed lightly, "I am sorry, but I appear to have forgotten your names" Bella said letting out a small laugh. The same laugh as I remembed, which make me catch my breath.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, Oh I love your dress!" Alice chirped, gesturing to the dress.

"its a pleasure to meet you both. And why thank you. My finance bought it for me in Paris" Bella's words made me jolt. Catching the watchful eyes of Aro, Caius and Marcus. The sudden realisation made me forget everything that was happening. Bella was queen. The same queen we came here for. The new and powerful vampire in the volturi. The vampire and queen who was getting married. My Bella was engaged to some vampire who wasn't me, And she had forgotten all about me and fell in love for another.

I staged back a few steps, as Bella walked over to Rose and Emmett. "My queen" Rose said bowing. Emmett just stood there frozen. Bella smiled towards Rose and looked over to Emmett. After staring at him, her eyebrow lifted.

"and you are?" she said laughing.

"Bella" Emmett cried pulling her into a hug. I saw the guards flinch and go to step forward but Aro gestured them to back off.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie" Alice laughed.

Bella just smiled and after she got over the surprise and shock of Emmett's hug, she hugged him back. "Nice to meet you Emmett. But I am sorry to say you are going to have to let go soon, or your wife here is going to get quite mad at me" She laughed. Emmett slowly released his grip and apologised. "its okay Emmett. Your just like Alec. I have a feeling we are going to get along fine. The whole lot of you are polite and full of character, its quite lovely to see.. now you are?" Bella asked walking over to me.

"Edward" I barley whispered, not looking up at her face.

"nice to meet you Edward." she extended her hand but I didn't except it. I found my self just staring at it. "Edward?" she asked. When I didn't respond I heard her sigh before turning around and walking back to her throne.

"I thank you all for coming weeks before my wedding. I hope over that time our friendship will grow" Bella smiled. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was the time I could win back my love and make her remember. Make her forgive and understand that horrible night all those years ago. I had around three to four weeks before the wedding. If she loved me before, she can fall in love for me all over again. Right?

"I agree with Bella. We all appreciate your visit my friends. We have set up a temporary home for you all just outside the gates of volterra in the woods, so you are surrounded in our various wildlife. You will also have your own privacy and schedule. You can occupy your time on your own free will, And we only ask that you enjoy your stay, and follow the rules of volterra. I also invite you to all our events being held over the next few weeks in celebration to Bella's wedding." Aro said smiling "of course you will have access to all our resources here in volterra and in our lovely home" I heard in his thoughts how he hoped we would all enjoy our stay so much to the point of joining the volturi. Of course he also doubted his own plan.

"Thank you so much Aro for your hospitality. I speak for my whole family and myself when I say we will happily accept your terms and we also offer our services in anyway possible" Carlisle was running with the plan we had set up back when we first received the letter. He didn't want to upset the volturi, even if one of them was now Bella.

"Excellent news Carlisle. I'm sure one of the guard members will show you to new home. As for myself I must leave you. I have an engagement I must attend. I hope you find your stay quite plea.." Aro was cut off by the doors behind us opening. We all turned to see Alec and Jane walk in.

"sorry for interrupting but look who was about to leave with out saying goodbye" Jane said gesturing to Alec.

"Alec!" Bella cried running to him and jumping into his waiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply.

"hey sweetheart" Alec chuckled. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. Seeing Bella wrapped around another man, who should be me, nearly killed me right there.

"when did you get back? I thought you had gone on a mission" She asked him kissing him now on the neck.

"I was. But I had some complications. I came home to tell you I have to go away for another couple of weeks to take care of some business. But I had to see you before I left" Bella looked up to him shocked. I found my self becoming very interested in Alec's words. he was going to be gone. Leaving Bella alone, and making my chances with her even better.

"what?" Bella gasped, "Aro? Must he really?" she turned to Aro, pleading with just the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella. But Alec is the only one fit for the job. He will be back in time for the wedding I promise. How about you wait a few hours before leaving Alec and tend to your fiance before your goodbyes. I know she will miss you." Aro smiled quickly glancing at me with a wicked smile.

"I think that is a great idea. Tend to your future wife baby!" Bella smiled kissing him again.

"thank you Aro. I think I will. Come my darling." and with that he carried her out the doors. I heard them moaning and laughing as they entered the elevators in the foyer disappearing to their room. I wanted to die. My Bella finally had what she wanted. A man who didn't have to be careful and who could satisfy her in every way. But the only problem was, that man wasn't me. And that had to change.

I turned away from the doors to see my family looking at me, all concerned and sorry for what happened. But I knew they were not to blame.

"Well then, that was a sudden surprise. Sorry for that interruption. But with Bella gone I can finally talk to you alone." Aro said, as anger started to spread across his face. "I am happy you are all here, especially you Carlisle, but as Bella's previous family, I ask you to follow some rules. If you disobey them, your lives will pay. Bella came to us after what your family did to her. She was hurt and wanted to die. We convinced her other wise and all she wanted was to forget. We helped her do so. Now I do not want your family ruining Bella life again. I don't mind you talking to her, just don't bring up the past. Don't get too close to her. And forget about the Bella you used to know, she has changed and is happier then ever. And if you want any relationship with your Queen it will have to be under watchful eyes and with great restrictions. And Edward," he turned to me, anger in his eyes, "she has moved on, she doesn't want you. If I see any hint of you advancing on her or getting to close, I will kill you personally."

I looked up to him and nodded. I knew he wasn't bluffing, he meant every word. "We understand Aro, and so does Edward. We promise to keep a safe distance and not get too attached to our queen. May I ask, what power did Bella obtain when turned. I always wondered when she was human and I'm quite curious to her gifts" Carlisle asked, being careful not to cross an unmarked line.

"That information is classified. But Bella is powerful enough to kill your whole family and half our guard in a second, so I would watch out if I was you." Aro's face lighted as he stood up, "now I must leave you all. Good day my friends" He along with Caius and Marcus all left leaving us with Jane and a few guards.

We all sighed and looked towards each other. "follow me, I will show you where you will be staying for the next few weeks" Jane said leaving the room in a flash.

We all followed her out the doors and back into the foyer. As she led us out the back gates of the mansion and over the fence into the dense forest with surround volterra, I couldn't help but think of a way to win my Bella back. Since the day I left her, I found my self regretting my decision. There was nothing I could do to make up for what went on that day and I knew I would spend the rest of my life making it up to Bella, the second she was mine again.

"that's it" Jane called in front of us all, as she pointed to a house in the distance. It was around the same size as our home in Forks, but this seemed bigger. By the look of it, I could see it had dark tinted windows preventing any humans to see in, even though I doubted any humans would come so close to the house when it was so far out. The house had four stories and I knew it would have everything from cars to a pool. It was the Volturi's way of trying to convince us to stay.

"looks perfect" Carlisle commented as we neared the house.

"Aro would like me to remind you to remain covered, even out here. It is rare, but humans still wander off into the wood. You have full access to all animal life out here and like Aro told you before, you also have full privacy." Jane stopped in front of the huge house. "this driveway leads to the main highway, which leads back into Volterra, if you wish to drive. There are also everything you need already inside and you are free to use the facilities in Volterra like our library, gardens, and even our tailor. But remember he is human and you must act human around him. Our secretary Lynett will help you with any other needs. I hope you find your stay pleasurable" Jane turned to leave and Carlisle thanked her, "see you around Cullen's" and with that she disappeared.

It was only seconds later my family turned to me. Their minds, like my own, were still heavily on Bella. "Edward.." Alice whispered.

"please don't" I said looking at her, "I'm fine. At least she is happy and alive I guess." and I did mean it. Knowing Bella was alive was better than living in a world without her. And Even if Bella was not with me yet, she would be one day.

"we all need to talk about this. Family meeting in thirty minutes. In the time being, find yourself all a room and go feed. Edward I know you are putting on a brave face, but I truly believe everything will be okay" Carlisle turned and opened the door and walked in. I heard his words echo in the others mines as they followed him. They all wanted Bella back. Even Rosalie, who once she found out she was a vampire was happier towards her. She even liked the fact she had killed the others who went before us.

I knew the next few weeks will be difficult, but I promised myself I will win back my Bella somehow. And with her beloved fiance gone, Bella will be even easier to get alone. Bella was mine. She always was. I loved her when she was human, and I love her now. She was my lamb and I was her lion. I knew and understood Aro's warnings and conditions, but I couldn't obey them. How could I? I had to know her then, and I have to know her now. No matter the consequences. I have lived years apart from my loved one, and I will make up for that time. Somehow.

**What did you think?! Please tell me! **

**I'm going to write in a lot of just Edward and Bella scenes from now on. So ideas for them would be great!**

**The weir coven mentioned have been taken from my two close friends Georgia and Jasmin. And my sister Kinesha. All where not very happy when I killed them out of the story!**

**This is the time for all of you who I said I would use your names to remind me to do so.. lol.. **

**anyways... please review!! I always get back to you when you do so!**

**Love you all!**

**Xx cinda**


	10. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I have been quite ill for weeks, and once I went back to school I had SOOO much homework to catch up on. So that kept my busy for some time. But I thought I would post today, considering its my 17****th**** birthday today! So this is a gift to all of you, as a thank you for supporting me over over the last year (even if it hasn't been THAT long.. I think..)**

**A HUGE shout out to Lynnett (****TheUnderStudy), who didn't just proof-read this chapter but also gave me some super wicked ideas! So THANKYOU! xx**

**as well I would like to thank**** CatieLardin who suggested a hunting trip to bring Edward and Bella closer.**** I have used Catie's idea in this chapter, after altering it to fit the context and plot. So THANK YOU catie! xx**

**this chapter focuses on Edward and Bella, and even though I wanted it to be a bit longer, things didn't quite go that way. Hopefully my next chapter is longer.. **

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

After one hell of a night, I had to say goodbye to my baby once again. Three to four weeks, that's what Alec said. To most vampires, a few weeks go by as fast as a few minutes, but to me, being away from him for only one day, seemed like a life time. And to make matters worse, he was leaving me right before our wedding. That would leave all the last minute changes and the meeting of our guests up to me. On top of that, I will have to live the next few weeks with the Cullen's. Sure they technically lived outside of Volterra for the time being, but I knew they would be around. There was no way I would not run into them. I will have to deal with it all alone. Of course I will have Jane, Aro, Marcus and Caius, but even they don't compare to my Alec.

After waving goodbye to his departing car, I decided to go to the one place I could be alone. My garden. I had a few hours before I was needed by Jane to choose the menu for the wedding, I didn't get why she needed me. I was happy with just animal, but Alec wouldn't have that. He hated the idea of Animal blood, like I hated the idea of human. So now I had to choose a range of bloods, including human, and I knew I was going to find that hard to do.

As I walked through the library and into my garden, I felt an automatic sense of peace and serenity fall over me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I took a few steps into the sun. I never got enough sun. I didn't need it like the humans, but who said I still didn't enjoy it. I loved the heat it gave off, and how everything in my garden came alive once covered in its light. It was breathtaking.

I took a few moments to enjoy its rays before slowly walking over to my little gazebo. I walked inside and opened every window and door, allowing the sun to enter and light up every possible space. The sky was a perfect cloudless blue, and it was perfect for reading. After searching my book collection already in the gazebo, I settled for one of my all time favourites, Romeo and Juliet. The forbidden love between the star-crossed lovers always made me melt. I was reading my favorite part, when Romeo and Juliet talk on her balcony, when I heard someone chuckle from outside my gazebo door.

Standing there leaning on the door frame with a huge smile spread across his face was the devil himself. Edward Cullen. What was he doing here? After the way he treated me only yesterday, when he refused to shake my hand, was enough to get himself killed. He was lucky he didn't come in with the three girls before him, or else he would be dead. If it wasn't for the fact that I liked the rest of his family, I would have showed him how I felt right there. But I couldn't do it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, sitting up from the floor and smoothing out my dress.

"I'm sorry, I thought this garden was open for any vampire." he lifted his eye brow as if he was asking a question, but he knew it was open for all. I was just surprised he was here, considering I have been the only one to use it in years.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes it is. I'm just the only one who actually uses it, so I guess I'm shocked to see anyone else in here." I let out a small laugh as I walked towards him. He stepped back into the garden, and as I left I closed the door behind me. He gave me a puzzled lookand I knew he was confused. "I'm sorry, the garden is open for anyone, but this place," I said gesturing to my little getaway, "is mine, and so is everything inside, so please don't go in" He nodded as I walked past him and back into the rows of flowers.

"So why would it be that you're the only one who uses this little paradise? It's so beautiful. I would love to have a garden like this where ever I go." Edward walked over and smelled a rose. I found it hard to believe that someone else thought this place to be as beautiful as it was. For centuries I had been the only one to spend more than a few minutes in this place. And out of everybody who could have enjoyed it, it had to be Edward Cullen. The one vampire I despised more than anything.

"I don't know why they stay away; I can't go one day without spending at least an hour in here. Helps me think." to avoid his eye contact I walked back into the library. I found him following me and looking at me as I climbed one of the book ladders to place Romeo and Juliet back where it belonged on the shelf.

"You enjoy reading?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's one of my many enjoyments. What about you? Do you enjoy a good book?" I asked climbing back down.

"Yes I do actually. Every home we live in needs a good library to keep me entertained, especially over the last millennium." He smiled as he picked up one of my favourites and looked at it.

"Why is that?" I questioned him as I decided to put away some of the books I had left around.

"Well I lost the love of my life to another and it has been quite hard. But suddenly, I feel much better" he smiled at me, but I couldn't help but flinch. The love of his life was said to be a human. I remembered that story well. It had disgusted me how he killed one of our kind for a human girl. It was one of the reasons I hated him so.

"Edward why are you here?" I asked him, changing the subject. I turned to see him staring at me with so much hurt in his eyes, but he changed fast when he saw me looking at him.

"I've come to invite you out for a hunt with me and my family. We have all noticed how your appetite varies much from the others here in Volterra. And well considering how we all share the same diet, we thought you would like to accompany us, as well as show us where the best meals could be found." I had never hunted with another before. No one shared my diet within these walls. Even though so much of me wanted to say no, mainly because of Edward, I found myself nodding in agreement. His family was lovely and I would love to get to know them better.

"Sure thing. Let me cancel my appointment with Jane and I'll meet you out by the eastern gate. I just have to change into something more suitable for hunting." There was no way I could hunt in a dress this huge. He gave me a smile, which I found myself returning, before running out of the library, hopefully towards the eastern gate.

I walked up to my room after talking to Jane. We had agreed to postpone our appointment till later that night. As I walked past a table I kissed a photo of me and Alec before walking into my closet so I could change into something more appropriate. I settled for my dark navy skinny-legged jeans with black high heals and a red singlet top with my favorite leather jacket. Once dressed, I looked in the mirror and I remembered the last time I wore this outfit. Alec had complained it was too sexy, but well he was not here, so I could live a little. I chuckled to myself as I ran out of my room to meet Edward and his family.

On the way to the gate, some of the guards who I had became friends with over the years whistled while others make comments like, "While Alec's away, the queen shall play", "Looking nice Bella, who are you going to see?", and "Look out boys, Bella's going hunting!" I just smiled at them while they chuckled, replying to them all saying, "Keep it in your pasts lads", and "Don't make me tell Caius on you gents. Comments like that won't go down well," like always they just laughed and waved as I continued to walk away. I loved the guard members. They all had a good sense of humor and treated me well. We always joked around a lot, but only when Alec, Marcus, Caius and Aro were not around. None of them would approve to our jokes and mischievous behavior.

As I neared the eastern gate, I could see Edward pacing back and forth. He really was a weird one. I couldn't wait to meet the rest of the family. Hopefully they would not be so strange. "Good afternoon Cullen, ready to go?" I asked him while walking past him to the gate. I nodded to the guards there, who chuckled and opened the doors.

"Sure am my queen, let's get going." I swear he was trying too hard to act what I call 'normal'. Everything he said seemed to be an act, just like my royal charade. And yet I had forgotten all about playing my royal part. It didn't seem necessary around the Cullen's. Majority of them seemed normal, plus Carlisle used to be a part of the Volturi. According to Marcus, he was close enough to them they had been considering to ask him to join the royals, like how they had asked me. And yet he took off before they could.

I walked out the gate with Edward following me. He caught up to me within a few steps and just after looking at me quickly he started to speed up. I don't know what came over me, but I automatically quickened my step until I was in front of him. He chuckled and before long our pathetic and childish game had started. It became a race to the Cullen's home, and for the first time, I didn't care I was with Edward. It was like I was running with Alec. It was comfortable, and surprisingly, it was fun.

We were laughing when we reached the front of the Cullen's house. "I win Cullen!" I laughed, doing a celebration dance. It wasn't until I heard laughter from behind me that I stopped and straightened up. I turned to find the rest of the Cullen family standing on their doorstep laughing at my now embarrassing act. "I'm sorry, I got distracted. God how embarrassing. Aro would kill me for acting like that." I covered my eyes with my hands. And yet all they continued to do was laugh.

"Bella, don't worry. We won't tell. You can act any way you want around us. Just be yourself." Carlisle smiled walking over and placing his hands on my shoulder. I had only known this man for a day and yet he already seemed like another father figure. It must have been the time he spent with Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said smiling.

"Hey Bella, remember me?" I turned to see Emmett, how could I forget him. He has been the only Vampire in history to hug me like that. And I admired him for it. He was a huge teddy bear.

"Of course I do, your my future best friend" I laughed as I walked over and hugged him.

I heard someone clear her throat and I knew it would be Rosalie. She came across as the jealous type. I would change that. I liked her and she seemed capable to look after herself. And yet, I knew deep down she was caring beyond belief. So I thought I would break this small barrier and become friends with her. I walked up to her and hugged her too. She stiffened, but within seconds she was hugging me back. "Hey Rosalie, if you gave me a chance I would love to get to know you as well." it wasn't a question, but I knew it seemed like one.

"Of course Bella. I think now especially, I'm going to like you a lot better, put the past behind us." I didn't quite get the whole 'past' thing, but I smiled any ways and nodded.

As I let go of her and turned around I found myself in yet another hug, and yet this one came from Alice, who was more pixie than Vampire. "Forgetting about me?" she smiled.

"You where next, don't worry. So you're the future teller right?" I asked her.

"Yepp that's me, and trust in me when I say, you and are going to be best friends, well really, you're going to basically become one of the family." she let go and laughed.

"Oh really? If it wasn't for the fact I already feel like I knew your family in another life, I would say 'don't lie' But well, I don't think I'm ready to bet against you just yet Alice." she chuckled and nodded before stepping back.

I felt like I was receiving more hugs today than in my whole life time. But I didn't care with the Cullen's as they really did seem familiar. It was like a part of me belonged with them. I couldn't help but hope that they stayed in Volterra way after my wedding. It had only been a day, but I really didn't want to leave.

"Bella?" I looked up to Jasper. Stupid mood reader. I automatically felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger at this intuition. No one could ever read me. Thanks to my shield I had been the most private vampire in history. But I knew Jasper was worried about me, so I couldn't help but smiling towards him.

"I'm fine Jasper. You should feel privileged, you're the only one I've come across who was able to read a part of me through your power. And you're the only one in history that won't be killed because of it. Aro doesn't like me being able to be read in anyway. But like Carlisle said before, our little secret right?" I winked at him, and I could tell my words had shocked him, but he got over it fast and smiled and nodded.

I kinda felt bad for what I said, so walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered "Thank you" in my ear.

"It's okay." I whispered as I pulled away. "Like I already said, I like you Cullen's." I said facing all but Edward, who still stood behind me. Inside, I felt like my words had excluded him. His family was amazing, but I couldn't trust him yet.

"We like you too Bella, you're not like the others, less scary. It's like we have met before. You belong." Esme spoke from next to Carlisle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The others are not scary. You get used to them. And thank you Esme, I feel the same way." I smiled towards her.

"So are we going hunting or are we going to continue to have these chick flick moments?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Well I'm ready. What about all of you?" I asked them.

"We will follow you Bella, you know this area much more than us," Carlisle said gesturing me to go. I laughed and nodded. And started to run.

"Try and keep up Cullen's!" I called over my shoulder, and as I laughed I heard the others cheer and join in the laughter as they began to follow.

As I continued to run I heard Edward and Emmett start to gain up on me. I couldn't let them beat me, so I quickened my pace. I decided to take them through a part of the woods that was quite thick and had a lot of obstacles. I knew this forest as well and I could run through it with my eyes closed. I heard the boys start to struggle as they leaped over logs then quickly under tree branches. I seemed to fly though the every whole, but it was more of a challenge for them. As we started to drift uphill, I heard Emmett start to fall back, but Edward kept right on my heels.

"I'm winning Cullen." I called as we started to reach the top of the hill. I was leading them to the best viewpoint on all Volterra. From there you could spot all the best places to hunt.

"Right behind you Swan." I faulted a little by the name he called me. Swan? What the hell was that meant to mean? I quickly regained focus and started running at full speed, but my little choke had given Edward the advantage he needed.

I could see the opening to a small clearing before a drop to the ocean. It was only big enough for one and Edward spotted where we were going and understood that only one of us was getting through the small space. I heard him speed up that little more and we were side by side by the time we reached the hole. I found him jumping through milliseconds before me and I found myself mimicking his actions. We hit the opening at the same time, but with me just behind him, my body automatically wrapped itself around him, making it just possible for the two of us to squeeze through the opening.

Due to the speed of our entrance, we found ourselves flying onto the air and tumbling right across the ground. I was still attached to Edward's waist, so when we finally stopped, I ended up laying across his chest. I knew laying there was a big mistake, but a part of me could not let go. Edward's arms somehow were wrapped protectedly around me, like he had tried to prevent the impact when we crashed landed. And even though I knew I should end what was happening, I found I didn't want to move. I was happy there. And what was even worst, Edward didn't let go either. Instead he held me tighter and buried his face in my hair.

How I could just lay there in the arms of another man, while my fiancé was away, I didn't know. And yet when I started to hear faint footsteps in the distance I found myself moaning, as I untangled myself from his arms. Neither of us said anything. And yet when we were both standing there and I was able to finally look up to him, I was greeted by his warm and inviting eyes. I found myself staring into them. I felt like the whole world had suddenly stopped and the only thing that mattered were those eyes.

It wasn't until I heard the other Cullen's crash into the clearance that I broke the connection with him. I cleared my head quickly, not wanting the others to know what went on, even though nothing major did occur. "Finally! What took you all so long?" I said walking over to greet them.

"Well Alice here told us to hold up back at that huge black tree. The small pixie needed to tie her shoe, and yet I swear it was already done up." Emmett laughed as he walked over to the edge of the cliff, "Wow! Look at that!" he cried.

I looked over to Alice, who sent me a wink. I had forgotten all about her talent. She must have seen what happened with me and Edward and slowed down the others. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, but the fact mine and Edward's moment was witnessed by another made me feel a little embarrassed.

I walked over to the others and looked down across the view. It was breathtaking and I could still remember seeing it for the first time. I was with Alec.

"So Bella, where are all the good hunting spots?" Jasper asked turning away from the sights below, and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just over there" I pointed to the east where I knew some Marsican brown bears lived. "You like bear don't you?" I asked, unsure if my diet choice would suit the Cullen's.

"Are you kidding? They are my favourite!" Emmett began liking his lips, and I knew hunting with the Cullen's would be quite easy.

"Well lets go then, biggest catch wins." I laughed as I walked over to Emmett and hitting him on the arm, "Ready, set..."

"Always a game Bella?" Edward sighed, and yet I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Makes life fun." I turned and sent him a wink, "Go!" I began running into the woods, still laughing.

As our little competition began, mainly between me and Emmett, I knew that a part of me loved the Cullen's. There was no way I could not see them frequently. They where fun and did things the Volturi frowned upon, and yet the things they did made my life seem real. There was no act when I was with them. Already I could see the fatherly figure Carlisle was and I knew I would respect him just as much as Aro, Caius and Marcus. There was just something about him. I could also see Esme being a motherly figure in my life. I didn't know her well, but the way she accepted me, and her caring personality that was almost as strong as a vampires powers, would without doubt influence me.

The only person I knew I would have to look out for was Edward. What happened in the clearing could not happen again. Marcus would kill me if he found out. Could my separation from Alec already be making me act in stupid ways?I know I missed his arms around me and the way he understood how I was feeling from just one look at my face. Yet, was I missing all that so much that I turned to the next person as a temporary replacement?

Deep down I knew that wasn't true. Alec was my man. My fiancé. My life. And someone as insignificant as Edward could not take that away from me. I just had to be careful. Chances are I would be spending more time with his family than him. So why am I so worried?

**So, what did you think? Review to let me know- I reply to EVERY review, so you will hear from me! Like always, ideas are strongly needed and are a huge help to me! **

**Quick note: those who want their REAL FIRST names mentioned in the up and coming chapters, let me know NOW!**

**Love you all,**

**xx cinda!**


	11. Remembering Hatred

_**Hey lovelies! **_

_**I'm sooo sorry! I have received many emails from you all telling me to hurry up. I was soo busy with mid-year exams, and other commitments I didn't have the time. But now I'm on holidays I knew I had no excuses. So I sat down and wrote the longest chapter ever! The only problem was It was tooo long. So I had to cut it into three chapters! So instead of writing just chapter 11, I wrote for you chapter 11, 12 and 13!**_

_**once again a HUGE shout out to Lynette! For not only reading through my very long chapter, picking it to pieces, but also for her support during my writing! LOVE YOU GIRL!**_

_**Happy reading.. ill cya at the bottom! **_

_**Xx cinda**_

Chapter 11 "Remembering Hatred"

BPOV

I couldn't help but want to cry. I was sitting beside my bed with my mobile in hand, huddled into the corner of the room. On the other side of the line was Alec, calling to check up on me. It was sweet and I loved to hear his voice, but every word he spoke made me want him by my side even more. Alec was too far away to just drop in and see his fiancé. So a call once a week was all I got until the wedding. Seems unfair and cruel? It is. But they were too busy to get distracted by a silly phone call. Or well that's what Alec told me.

"Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You know how many of these missions I've been on. Before you were even born I was hunting whole covens of rouge vampires" I heard Alec chuckle on the on the end.

"I know love. But still, I can't help but worry and plus I've been so lonely lately, I'm running out of things to do" it had been a week since I had seen anyone besides Jane, Aro, Caius and Marcus. And with them busy all the time, I found myself needing Alec even more.

Alec laughed, "Bella, you're the most powerful vampire I know and yet you can't find something to occupy your time? There has to be someone. What about all the guests who arrived for our wedding?"

"Well there are the Cullens, whom are the only real sociable coven here at the moment. All the others just hide in their rooms, almost like real vampires" I found myself laughing at the idea of that, but when I finally stopped I found Alec was silent. "Alec?"

"Bella don't talk to the Cullens." this caught me off guard.

"What?"

"You know what they are like, just let them be. Promise me you won't seek them out." Alec was becoming quite angry, and yet I found myself not understanding why. The Cullens were fine. Harmless even.

"I can look after myself." I told him, getting upset with his amount of distrust he had in me.

"I know. Believe me I know. But you don't know the Cullens" I heard him take a deep breath, "well really its Edward I'm worried about. You don't know him like I do" I found myself relax just a bit. I understood when it came to Edward. Just the moment we experienced when we went hunting gave me enough motive to keep a distance from him.

"Don't worry Alec. I'll stay away from him, but I can't promise that when it comes to the rest of the Cullens." I heard Alec sigh, and I knew he wasn't going to argue with me.

"I guess I can handle that. Just be careful darling"

"I will Alec. Don't worry" I waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't. I felt like I had to say something, anything, just to keep him on the line just that bit longer. "Alec I -" I stopped the second I heard the voice on the other end. Alec wasn't alone. And the laughter was not one I recognized. It was a woman. "Who are you with?" I asked him.

"Sorry Bella, I'm talking to you outside a bar, some people just walked out. Can you still hear me?" I knew it was wrong to question, but the silence of his voice and they way there was no music or crowds indicated he was not near any bar.

But my morals got the better of me, he was my fiancé. I trusted him, and he trusted me. "Yeah I can hear you. Are you still able to talk?"

"It's probably best if I go darling. The boys need me. I'm sorry love. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you"

"Yeah love you too. Miss you ."

"Miss you too. Cheer up! Ill be home soon" I heard him kiss the phone twice before hanging up. Overall we had talked for about an hour, but even still that went way too quickly. I missed him way too much for my own good. After much thought I decided it was best if I got away from my room. It just made me want him more, but where to go?

That question was answered for me when I opened my door to find Caius, hand raised ready to knock with a smile across his face. "Bella, nice timing. Want to take a walk with me?" He lifted his arm and I took it gratefully.

"A walk sound perfect right now" I told him as we started down the hall.

"Well then I'm glad. But are you okay Bella? You seem upset." I could never hide my feeling from Caius. He could read me like a book. As we walked, heading towards the library where Caius spent most of his time, I told him everything; how I was feeling, how bored I was, and the conversation with Alec. I even told him about the hunting trip with the Cullens and how alive I felt with them, leaving out my moment with Edward of course. Caius listened, nodding in the right moments, and never once interrupting me.

It wasn't until I was finished that Caius finally spoke. We were now sitting on a couch on second story of the library, leaning against the railing. Caius took several moments to think about everything before looking towards me and grabbing my hand, squeezing it tightly and smiling. "Bella my sweet, has anyone told you that you worry way too much for your own good?" I chuckled and nodded. "See Bella, we both know Alec would never dare cheat on you, or lie to you, because frankly, you could kill him if you got too mad. I don't think anyone wants to double cross you." He laughed and I knew he was right.

"I agree, I think it was my mind playing tricks on me ." I sighed, "I'm just so bored I think I made a deal out of nothing just to have something to do ."

Caius chuckled, "Bella warn everyone, the Queen of the world is bored ." I shoved his shoulder and laughed.

"Yeah what is with that? I though the Queen was meant to be busy 24/7"

"Bella sweetheart, with four rulers we all share the load. And for the time being, you're on royal leave. You have a wedding to plan."

I sighed, "Like I have planed any part of my wedding. The way Jane has been going, people will start thinking she was the one getting married"

I heard Caius laugh as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "Bella you truly are unique" I shot him a wary look, which just made him laugh more, "In a good way I promise. How about you go and he-" Caius was interrupted by someone walking into the library on the floor below us. I turned around and peered through the railing to find Alice and Rose, walking in with wide eyes admiring the place. I couldn't blame them, over time the Volturi had accumulated almost every book ever worth owning, of course I had helped a lot with my love of book, I made sure to own any book which made the best seller list. Overall, that's a lot of books. "ah Cullens, nice for you to drop by" Caius jumped down to the lower floor as he greeted them.

"Good morning Caius, how are you today?" Alice asked politely.

"Quite well thank you . What brings you to our library so early in the morning? I didn't picture you two for the reading type ." Caius held the perfect smile which was part of our "royal act". It was a mixture of a smile , both with a warm welcome and a warned message hidden within. It took me years to understand how to wear it, and even still I can't hold it as natural as Caius and the others.

Rose chuckled, "No we don't read very often, we are actually here for Bella." She looked up to me where I was half laying across the small couch, hand hanging through the railing with my head rested against one rail. So not part of the royal act. Caius shot me a look and I jumped up and fixed my dress, before doing something I hardly ever do, I walked down the stairs instead of jumping over the rail onto the lower ground. This gained a very pleased look from Caius.

"What do you need with our Bella ladies?" Caius asked.

"Well, if it is okay with Bella, we would love for her to show us around ." Rose smiled.

"You have been here for some time; don't you know the place yet?" I asked.

"Oh we do!" chirped Alice, "But when it comes to shopping in your gorgeous city, we become quite lost ." I felt my eyes widen along with a smile.

"Now that is something Bella would love to help you with! She doesn't do it often, but I know she does enjoy it. Just don't spend too much Bella ." Caius laughed.

"How much is too much?" Alice queried and Rose nudged her laughing.

"Oh around 10 mill. It's just, last time Bella and Jane went on a shopping trip, they cleared out half our saving." Caius shook his head and went to leave.

"It's not like you save for anything important Caius. I'll be back later." I hugged him good bye and whispered in his ear "_thank you_", Caius replied with a sweet "_any time_". And like that the two Cullens hooked arms with me as they led me out of the library. I knew it was Caius's way of helping me keep occupied, and for that I was truly grateful.

"So where to Bella?"Alice chirped.

"Well that really depends doesn't it?" I said pushing the button of the elevator which would take us underground so we could enter the streets from below in a well shaded area. One of the bad things about living in the main building in the city, it's surrounded by sunlight.

"On what?" Rose asked.

"How much money you want to spend" I answered.

"Well that's easy. All of it!" Alice threw her hands up and started spinning in circles as she entered the elevator.

The day went by quickly. It was full of laughter and by the end I had created a strong bond with both Rose and Alice. They made me laugh, made me forget all about that morning's phone call and the loneliness I had felt beforehand. We had bought so much that multiple times I had to call some of the guard members over so they could carry them back to my room. So I wasn't looking forward to going back, there was going to be a lot of boxes and bags awaiting me.

The three of us ended up sitting up on top of a hill looking over the city as the starts twinkled and light up the sky. It was the perfect thing to finish off a perfect day. And even still, as we sat there, we found it hard not to laugh. It was something that had hardly stopped throughout the time we had spent together. I found being with the Cullens were as easy as being with the Volturi, if not easier. For a second I found that to be a scary thought. But then Edward and Alec popped into my head and I remembered that the Volturi would always be my family and true home.

"What do you think Aro and Caius will do when they learn about how much money we spent?" Rose laughed.

"Don't know, but if they trouble us, I vote we blame it on Alice ." Alice shot me a look, but found it hard to keep it serious between laughter.

"Why me?" she giggled, trying to hold a straight face.

"Because you're the one who brought the most clothes ." I said shoving her with my shoulder.

"Oh really? I'm sure you're the one with the most dept now Bella." Alice shoved back.

"Yeah but I got stuff for everyone back home, you just bought for yourself"

"You can't blame a girl for needing to accessorize." Alice stretched out her arm to show the dozen of rings and bracelets glittering in the moonlight. And of course this sent us into a biggest fit off laughter.

"Found them! I knew they would be up here." Emmett emerged from up the small path, shortly followed by Jasper.

"I'm sure I told you that. Thanks for taking all the credit" Jasper murmured.

"Hey guys, hope you all have day jobs because your wives just spent all your dough" I smiled as we turned to greet them.

"Oh really?" Jasper smiled as he curled up on the grass next to Alice.

"Oh yeah! And guess what? It was all Alice's fault" Rose said as we all laughed and Emmett and Jasper just sat there clueless.

Emmett dropped onto the grass between me and Rose, wrapping an arm around the both of us as we started to calm down. I was a little shocked with his forwardness, but it quickly passed. I had a feeling he would always be like a big brother to me. For what seemed like ten minutes we all just sat there staring across the sky and the way it glittered across the roof tops of Volterra. It was an amazing moment, and I felt extremely lucky to have the Cullens. I had known them for only two weeks, but they seemed like family now, so I was happy to picture them alongside the Volturi and i for the rest of my ruling.

It was then my realization set in. They would not be here with us forever. The second the wedding was over I knew they would leave for a new home. Taking with them the happiness and joy they had given me. Yeah sure I got that from the Volturi as well, but until now I never realized exactly how I felt. The Volturi's love only filled me half way, and now I met the Cullens, they have seemed to fill the other half. I was complete with my two families, but that was going to be shattered the second they left.

I could never leave Volterra, so when they left I couldn't follow. I couldn't help but think of the things I was going to miss. Emmett's hugs. Rose's understanding. Alice's energy. Jaspers brotherly affection. Esme's motherly touch and Carlisle guidance. Thinking about it made me list the one thing I would not miss. Edward. In the end they would always choose him over me and I knew he would love nothing better but to leave. Who could blame him? Everyone in Volterra hated him. I hated him. If I was in his shoes I would want the same thing. Knowing him, he would want to go find some other girl to protect and love until the day he becomes bored with her as well.

The girl. Everything from the stories came flooding back. The Cullens sided with Edward to protect a girl. Just a girl. They killed one of our own to do so. The Cullens sided with _Him!_

I jumped out of Emmett's arms to stand staring at the lot of them, still spread out across the ground. They all stared at me eyes wide. As I looked from one to the other, a sick feeling washed over me. How could I feel like I loved these monsters. They sided with _Him!_ It was then my eyes met Alice, her eyes clouded over for only a second, but I didn't have to be mind reader to know what she was seeing.

"Bella please ." Alice whispered, "let us explain"

"Don't!" I yelled back, "How can you even try and explain what you did? Do you still, even now, think that what happened 1000 years ago was a moral thing to do? The right thing to do?" I was still yelling at Alice, and by the look on the others' faces, they were even more confused than ever and now even a little mad.

"What do you mean Bella?" Emmett asked sitting up from the grass.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I pointed at him and stepped forward. "Don't play innocent. Don't say you don't understand. You're all monsters!" I retreated a little and turned my back to them, closing my eyes. I could feel my powers rising within me. I knew I had to keep myself under control or I would lose it and they would die.

_**Considering ive already wrote the next chapter like mentioned at the start, I will have the next chapter posted in 5 days! So let the countdown begin!**_

_**Please review! I'm hoping ill reach 100 by next chapter!**_

_**Like always, suggestions are welcomed! I consider all thoughts and ideas, and love to hear your feedback, even the bad ones! **_

_**Like always... LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Xx cinda**_


	12. The girl

_**Hey Darlings!**_

_**Like promised.. im posting chapter 12 exactly 5 days after I posted chapter 11, I think. Haha**_

_**thankfully this chapter is longer than chapter 11. it was originally the middle of a massive chapter 11, but I have to cut it into three. So this is kinda like chapter 11 part 2/3. **_

_**enjoy! Cya at the end! xx**_

_Chapter 12 – The girl_

_BPOV_

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. the anger inside me was rising, becoming harder and harder to control. I needed to calm down soon, because the consequences where to high. I could tell the Cullens were preparing to attack if I lost it. From what I could tell, with my back turned, Jasper was now kneeling in a way to shield Alice from me, and Emmett held his hand tightly around roses waist. I squeezed my eyes tighter, fighting hard to release the fists I had created. I took a few more deep breaths, trying to release the anger within.

"Bella, " Alice tried again, "please come sit down and let me tell you the full story. From our point of view"

I had never considered that there was another point of view. Logic told me that there had to be, but I realized over the years I had never listened to that logic, only the Volturi. I thought it wouldn't hurt to listen. As well as giving me more insight, it allowed more time for me to calm down, and frankly, I needed all the time in the world right now. I slowly turned around and took the few steps back to where they were sitting. I placed myself in front of Alice, leaving space between me and them. I looked over to Jasper, and with a final thought I decided to put my shield up, blocking his gift to sense anything I would most likely feel.

Alice gave the others one final look before turning her gaze back to mine. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and sighing. "I wish I could see the best way to tell you this, but thanks to your shield, I'm in the dark. But I promise not to lie to you Bella, and even though I might at times believe its best for you not to know, I'm going to tell you any ways. Because believe it or not, I still consider you part of the family, despite your hatred towards us right now"

When I didn't say anything she continued, slowing her words, allowing her to think each possible line before speaking them. "1000 years ago my family and I lived in Forks, a small town in the united states of America." I heard the others gasp, finally catching on to the story. I felt bad towards Emmett, now realizing he truly didn't know what I was talking about before. "Like always, we attended the local school, and tried to blend in within the humans. Carlisle and Esme worked and mixed with humans, and we were happy. Or well as happy as we were before that's first day of school at Forks high. Bella, you like the rest of us all understand when a vampire meets their singer, majority of us can't hold out. Well for vampires like us, that challenge has always been harder than for others. So when we walked into the school cafeteria that day, and Edward met his singer, you can only imagine the pain he was in" Alice too a few deep breaths.

I understood perfectly what it was like to run into your singer. When I was only years old, I had run into my own and just like most of our kind, I couldn't resist the temptation. I could sense that some of the Cullens were feeling either guilty for doing the same thing or remembering the pain they went through to resist. So Alice took a few minutes before yet again continuing. "Edward has always been a very guilty person. He feels very strongly about protecting humans, and still to this day beats himself up for some mistakes he has made in the past. So when he was confronted by the girl across the room eating her lunch, he had to ignore that sharp pain of hunger rising in his throat. He knew he couldn't make a scene. If he did, he would reveal to everyone our true identity, and we all know the punishment for that." Alice looked up and smiled at me.

I sent back a guilty grin, before nodding for her to continue. "So Edward being the moral person he is, sat through the rest of the day with his singer with in 100 meters from where ever he went. At one stage he had no choice but to take a biology class sitting only centimeters away from her. That was hell for him, so the minute that school day ended, Edwards fled. He ran and ran for days eating more moose and bears than I consume in three months. He tried everything to forget the girl. But he couldn't. She became the topic of all this thoughts and actions and in the end ; he had no choice but to return."

Alice chuckled, "The others were so surprised when he told them the way she hypnotized him. If I hadn't seen it before hand I would have been too, but the way Edward was thinking and acting, there was no doubt his rising feeling towards her. So Edward returned to school the next day, mind you after hunting all morning to try and rest his thirst, just so he could see her again. They ended up once again sitting together in class and talking. I remember listening from the class next door and translating it all to Jasper. Edward was so nervous, and according to Jasper, so was she. As time went on, I saw the connection between them wasn't one way. And after running into each other on way too many actions, they became close. And the singer became almost obsessive with Edward. She was always a very curious person, always looking into things more than others. So it wasn't long till she learnt the truth."

"She actually confronted Edward in the forest all alone and came right out, telling him what she knew. That we were Vampires. God that girl had balls!" Emmett laughed gaining a very mad look from Alice and a shove from Rosalie.

"So she knew, about what you were? How did she take it?" I asked, forgetting my hatred and becoming fully engrossed in the story.

"That's the thing, she didn't care. She was in love. And she knew Edward loved her by this point and knew he would never in a thousand years harm her. They trusted each other, and would do anything for each other. For the next few weeks they truly lived. Edward opened the girls eyes to everything we could offer and even made her attend everything her life offered. Mind you, she was never a very sociable person, but I believe over time Edward changed that, just a little. And over time she made Edward more fun, happy and he finally felt like he belonged in the family. To him, he finally had a reason to live. He even on multiple occasions played the piano for her, creating lullaby and grand sympathy's in her honour."

"What was she like?" I leaned forward. Their story seemed like a completely different one to the one I had been told. But then again, I was just warned, never fully explained what really happened.

"Amazing!" Emmett exclaimed, "She was my sister and best friend. She used to always blush over the smallest things. I used to have the best time making her do so. From the word go, we just, connected. But not like her and Edward, oh no, that stuff was strong!"

"She was caring too, always concerned for others and placed them over herself. She always thought she never belonged with us. We were her perfect life, and she went everyday believing it was a miracle she knew us and had Edward. The amount of times she told Edward he had given her enough just being alive and with her. She wouldn't even let him give her anything, not even a birthday present." Jasper smiled.

"She was beautiful." Rose sighed as Emmett stroked her arm. "Brown hair, slender build, with the most pale skin. At first I thought she was one of us." Rose let out a small laugh, but it was filled with more regret than happiness. "She had the most beautiful brown eyes. Every time she looked at you, you could have sworn she was reading your soul"

"What happened to her?" the second the words left my mouth I regretted them. The looks on their faces said it all.

"The trouble with soul mates is, they would do anything for each other" Alice looked down to the ground, "we were playing baseball, vampire style, and I didn't see them coming"

"Who?"

"Laurent, Victoria and James ." those names brought back memory after memory the moment Alice mentioned them.

"I knew them . " I said, as all heads popped up staring at me. "I met Laurent years ago with his wife I think. Only briefly, they seemed nice. Then I met Victoria a couple of years back. I never talked to her just destroyed her as she came for me with a newborn army. It was one of my tests Aro set me before becoming queen . "

"That was you?" Alice gasped, "I saw a vision of you, but only saw the back of your head. It was when we were considering helping out and stopping the army, but looks like you beat us to it"

I laughed, "How did it look, awesome right?"

Alice joined in, "Very" this helped gain a few smiles amongst the Cullens, but the look still on Rosalie face reminded me of the girl.

"What happened next?"

"James, the leader of the small coven, had a sick obsession of tracking humans. So when Edward protected her it only made it all that much worse. Laurent left after James game begun, wanting nothing to do with it. We tried to help both Edward and the girl by distracting James. Still it wasn't enough. James tricked the girl into a ballet studio, bluffing to kill her mum. He ended up biting her between fighting Edward, but Edward couldn't do anything but continue fighting James. But after we made it to the studio and killed James to help Edward and save the girl, Edward was able to suck the venom out. Which you can imagine was the hardest thing he could have done. She was saved thanks to Edward. But like always Edward felt responsible about what happened." Alice sighed and looked over to Jasper, who continued the story.

"I was never his fault. Nothing was. On her eighteenth birthday everything changed. From day one, I had always found it hard to be around her. Not because I hated her, I loved her like everyone else. I was young and found it hard to resist human blood. The girl was always very uncoordinated and it just happened she got a paper cut while opening a gift at her party at our house. I lost control. " Jasper took a few moments to compose himself, "I jumped at her, but thankfully Edward got in the way and pushed me back, but not before pushing her out of the way. She fell onto a table and cut herself even more. None of us, but Carlisle, could stand the smell, even Edward struggled." Jasper closed his eyes hard.

Rose took it as a moment to save him from painful memories and continue. "Edward couldn't help himself. He wanted her safe. Away from anything that could hurt her. And to him, that was us, Vampires. So he did the one thing he thought was right. He lied to her. He told her he no longer wanted her and loved her. The girl who had always trusted him, and put herself under us, believed him. So we left. Leaving her behind heartbroken and falling to pieces. Edward thought that unlike himself, who knew he would never get over her, she would eventually forget about him and move on. But she didn't"

"What happened to her?" I asked. They all looked at each other before Alice final broke the silence and sighed.

"She died. Unknown cause. We looked for years to find any trace of her, but we found nothing. Edward couldn't take no for an answer and refused to accept the worst. But when there was no way she could have been alive, he had no choice but to give up. It almost killed him. Even now, 1000 years later, he remains to grieve inside. Refusing to love anyone else besides her. And could you blame to him? When you find your soul mate, there is nothing you can do. You're hooked for eternity" Alice hooked fingers with Jasper, who pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

I felt guilty for never understanding. I never knew the Volturi could be this wrong. Knowing the other half of the story made it all seem clearer. I was able to understand the Cullens decisions and knew if that happened to me, I would have done the same thing. All this time I had hated the Cullens. Hated Edward, when all he was doing was doing what anyone would do for the one they loved. He tried so hard to save her, but ended up killing her. I now felt like the monster. I felt ashamed and regretful and wanted nothing more but to apologize to Edward. The girl was his life. He was just a vampire crazy in love. Thinking about it, it was even harder for him, he would have had to struggle through everyday feeling like he was on fire. That would have been terrible. The girl really must have been what Emmett described as "amazing". I began to wish I had the honour of meeting her. It recurred to me that not once the Cullens used her name, she was referred to as "the girl".

"What was her name?" I finally asked.

"Her name? Oh it was-" Alice was interrupted by footsteps approaching from the small path to my right. We all turned to face the stranger, and not sure if it was a human or Vampire, I smelled the air discretely, but only found the scent of a vampire. I was slightly revealed it wasn't a human, but I became aware that the sent was quite familiar. I knew this person. Taking another quick breath, I knew it could only be one person. But I never knew it made such an impact on me before.

And as Edward walked into view I found a smile spread across my face. Now I understood his previous actions, I had a new found interest and liking towards him. I got up from the ground and ran over to him, throwing myself into his arms, catching him completely off guard. "I'm so sorry, I take it all back. I had no right to treat you like dirt. I was rude, selfish, crewel and everything I've been taught not to be and do. I had no right to doubt your actions, and I just want to tell you I get it now. And again I'm so sorry . " Edward wrapped his arms around me, and for a moment I realized that he would not have known what I was talking about, but then I remembered that all it would take was one quick read of someone's thoughts to find out.

"It's okay Bella, I forgive you. " he whispered into my ear. For a moment, we just stood there in each other's arms. But I had to break away eventually, remembering my place and the others behind me.

We both turned and walked back to the spot on the hill where the others sat staring at us with grins from ear to ear spread across their faces. "Hey Edward, what's up brother?" Emmett asked punching Edwards arm as he sat down.

"Nothing, I was so bored I thought it would be nice to see what you crazy lot where up to. Should have guessed you had found Bella. After all the whining around the house to see her again . " Edward laughed.

I gave Alice a look. "We missed you that's all" she said, and I smiled.

"I missed you too" I continued to smile as I sat down onto the grass next to Edward, closer to the group this time.

We all sat there talking for hours, each minute becoming closer. More like a family. I learnt about all of their past, their mistakes, their experiences, the way they all met and even their favourite diet menus. Finally the spotlight was on me, as Jasper asked about my powers, apparently they didn't know everything. Looks like the Volturi still keeps most of our secrets locked up in a vault somewhere, not revealing to the world the true story. The Cullens thought I only specialized in a few powers, and gained them at "birth". How wrong they were.

"So you're a shield?" asked Alice, when I told them the name first given to my unique powers.

"At first. But then I found out that was that was only the beginning. I was given the power of not only a shield, but the ability to steal others powers" I just shook it off as if we were talking about the weather. But they wouldn't let it go.

"Steal? As is take their powers away?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What? No. It's more like copy and paste. I copy their powers and forever have a clone of that ability within me and able to access it whenever I fancy." I smiled, knowing it sounded crazy. "Say like years ago, I met a Vampire. I think his name was Greg, or maybe it was Drew. Whatever. The important thing is, I copied his power, which just so happened to be the ability to sense others powers. That was one of the most useful ones I have obtained. Since then, I can just walk into a room full of Vamps and while talking to one group, can be stealing over ten powers from across the way. All of course are carefully chosen, thanks to that Vampire who gave me the power to tell who has what. Does that make any sense?" I asked them.

"So you can sense what power I obtain?" Emmett laughed.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. "You my darling don't have what I call a filed power. Meaning it isn't counted. But I believe that if it was counted, your gift would be your brute strength. Well that and your big mouth" I acted serious but I knew he understood I was joking. So he acted all upset, before pouncing across the formed circle and tackling me across the ground.

Before long everyone had joined in, as we pounced across the ground and within the branches of the trees, all trying to get the upper hand on each other. Our game quickly turned into what Vampires do best besides hunting and tracking. Running. We ran across the vast hills before I led us back inside the walls of Volterra. We started silently running across the rooftops and down alleyways. Sticking in the shadows caused by the full moon above up and the shining stars. It wasn't until Emmett yelled "fist one back home" meaning the Cullens' temporary house in the wood, that we all started to break apart. Trying to take the shortest route possible. Unlike them, I knew the area like the back of my hand, and decided to take the back way, which I knew ended up being faster.

As I was running, I was waved down by one of the guards guarding one of the towers. His name was Tim, and over time we became good friends. I decided to give up on the race and say a quick hello, before heading of to the Cullens. I figured, chances are ill still beat them back there anyway. Tim just happened to be guarding the tallest tower in Volterra. But luckily it was never a problem. I jumped onto a nearby fence then over to the rooftops. By gaining speed over four houses I leaped from one of the chimneys onto the brick work of the lower tower. Holding on from a small windowsill. I then flipped by body around, enabling me to push off a neighboring building before catapulting towards the top. When I was half way there I felt myself falling, so like always I fired a gust of wind behind me with one of my powers, giving me the extra boost to make it to the small ledge of Tim's guard post.

Tim, like always, stretched out his hand, helping me up. "Bella you're the only one stupid enough to not take the stairs, but then again you're the only one who has ever tried"

I gave him a warm smile, "It's called skill. Something that no one else seems to have" I sat down on the small railing, dangling my feet over the edge.

Tim leaned against it next to me, facing the opposite way. "So what brings you up here on a night like this? Don't tell me you missed me that much?" Tim had a very cheesy grin spread across his face, one of the reasons I liked him so much. He, in his own way, didn't seem to care about what was right and wrong, only believed in his own beliefs and customs. So I knew if I talked to him about anything, he would tell me what he truly believed, not what had been drilled into him by the Volturi.

I gave him a small shove, "Let's just say I was in the Neighborhood." I looked down across Volterra. The views were amazing from this point, I could see all the way to the small dot in the distance, which was the Cullens house. I could just picture there small family reunion, as they told their "parents" about the day they had. Alice jumping around showing her new clothes, and Emmett turning on the football as Edward played the piano. It sounded perfect in my head. The way his fingers created the music which would have filled the house with its happiness and cheer. I wanted so badly to hear him play. Would he play for me? Or did he only play for her?

"Who are you thinking about?" I turned from the scene in front of me to find Tim staring at me, wide eye with his huge grin planted on his face.

"No one" I answered turning back to the view, finding it hard not to smile. How did he know?

"Yeah right Isabella, tell Tim who has gained your special interest"

"Did you just call me Isabella?" I asked raising an eye brow. He one of the few you knew my full name.

"Spill!"

"Okay okay" I sighed, "Do you know the Cullens?"

"Sure. What about them?"

I paused, "I used to hate them"

"Wow. I can't picture you actually hating anyone, what did they do?"

"Nothing. I thought they had done something bad, so I hated them for it. Then it turned out to be a huge miss-understanding. Thank goodness for that though, I really love that family now"

"Well I might be wrong, but by the look on your face, it wasn't the family you were thinking about."

I tuned to look at his. "What?"

He laughed, "Don't try and fool me Bella, who is the guy? He must be pretty special to get a look like that to appear on your beautiful face"

"There is no guy. And what are you implying? I love Alec, you know that! I would never cheat on him!"

Tim rose his hands in surrender "Wow Bella, I never said anything. You're the one getting all worked up." he sighed "But maybe, just maybe it was self conscious. I'm not saying you don't love Alec, but don't you agree and admit you were thinking about another man? " Like always, Tim reminded me of Yoda. You can never see him without him leaving you with something to think about.

"For your ears only Tim, I was thinking about Edward. But only as a friend" I emphasized the word 'friends' as I looked back to the view in front of me. "He just seems so misunderstood. And he must be so lonely. I just wish I could help him out, and I thought by becoming his friend, I could erase or at least make him forget those sad feelings, cheer him up a little."

We sat in silence for moment. As I kept my eyes on the lit up Cullens mansion of in the distance, I couldn't wait to go join them. But would I be welcomed? Or just accepted because of my status in the Vampire world? Were they socializing with me because they felt like they needed to? No, I was wrong. They enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed theirs, they had told me that over and over again. And plus, with the powers I obtained, I would have sensed that they were lying. Also, Edward would not have tracked me down in the garden, then hugged me back before. Even he liked me. Looks like I was of to a brilliant start with him.

"Bella?" again I was awakened from my thoughts to find Tim smiling at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"You had that look again. If you care that much for Edward and his family, then go say hi. I know you were on your way there now. Plus, the way you keep staring over at their house, only confirmed it more." I smiled at him. He always knew what I was thinking. "And I agree with you. There is no way you can stay away from Edward. Believe it or not, but you too have a connection. Trust me."

I was going to question him, but knew better. He had the power to reveal certain connections between to people, be friendship, love, soul mates or even just good business partners. I wanted to know what connection he saw, but I knew the answer to that already. Edward and I were going to be good friends. I thanked Tim as I stood upon the railing. I then sent him one more quick smile for leaping off the railing, dropping gracefully onto the street below.

**What do you think?**

**Let me know! I reply to every review I can!**

**Suggestions are welcomed! How do you think Bella should remember the past? And who should she end up with? Some people are saying Edward, others are saying Alec. So consider it a vote! Im happy to go with what ever you guys choose!**

**Chapter 13 will be up in 5 days! No complaining, I need time to write chapter 14. haha**

**Love you all!**

**Xx cinda**


	13. And it all came Tumbling down

**HEY!**

**sorry about the long wait, I was going to post WAY sooner, but I lost the story then was really busy.. so this is the first chance I have had, so again I'm sorry.**

**From the responses from you all with chapter 12, the decision has been made to where this story heads. (with who Bella ends up with).**

**So thank you for those who told me their opinion. Also a quick thanks to those of you who gave me ideas of how to make Bella remember, I've been thinking and have finally come up with (hopefully) a good idea, which I pulled from many of you.. so THANK YOU! I wont tell you yet, but when I write the chapter ill give a shout out to those who helped..**

**well enjoy.. **

Chapter 13 "And it all came tumbling down"

BPOV

After seeing Tim, I decided that there was no sense running to the Cullens. My meeting with Tim had ran overtime and there was no way I could beat them now. I started to walk slowly through the streets of Volterra, passing the small town houses that belonged to the humans. As I passed each house I counted the amount of heart beats I could hear, identifying the amount of adults and children that slept with in each room. Each heart was different. Some faster, others slower. Each belonging to a life, alive and living. All who lived within the walls of Volterra were destined to die, never becoming one of us. It was the way Aro made it. He wanted his people to live. I couldn't understand how the Volturi protected the humans within these walls, but were happy to kill others outside them. To me, each life was just as important as any other. Each human had potential. They loved others and others loved them. They didn't deserve to die.

I stopped by one of the open windows. Inside laid two small children. I closed my eyes and concentrated on their heartbeats, and soon enough small images appeared in front of me. Their dreams. The two small boys dreamt about dragons, and magical kingdoms. Each new image that appeared was just as colourful as the last, running on fast forward until it ended and a new image appeared. It was their dreams as they changed. Each new thought and memory that the boys had experienced in the past, transformed into amazing images and scenes before my eyes. There was no evil amongst these thoughts. Only the imagination of a child filled with hope and kindliness of their upbringing. How could anyone want to take this away from them?

I knew, as I stood there, eyes closed transfixed on the boys dreams, that all it would take was one of the Vampires that surrounded them to expose them self, for these dreams to change and for the nightmares to begin. It would be so easy. And yet these boys were safe. They lived within the sacred walls that kept their nightmares away. But what about the other children around the world? Who can save them? What about the girl in the story Alice told? Did she have nightmares of what could happen? If she did, I'm sure they were about what was within these walls, not the people she loved and spent her time with. They weren't the monsters. The red eyes are. The volturi is. And because of that, so am I.

"Please stop" My eyes flew open as my defenses went up, destroying the new round of colours the boys were creating before me. There, down the street, stood Edward. Arm outstretched towards me, pain spread across his face.

"Edward!" I gasped, "You scared me, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others" Edward started to walk towards me. "I was on my way to see you all. I'm sorry ; I was distracted by a friend. I hope you weren't looking for me" I found myself rambling as he become closer.

"Bella please stop" he whispered as he reached the spot in front of me and placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"Pardon me? Stop what?" for some reason beyond my understanding I felt all logic and reasoning leave me. I couldn't think and words jumbled in my mouth. What was happening to me?

"It's not your fault. The other Volturi members choose to live like that. They are older than most of us, therefore forgetting what it was like to be human, and forgetting the value of each human life. They choose the easier option. They are weak Bella. But you," he smiled, "you are strong. You fight the temptation for human blood, making you better than them. Stronger than them"

I bowed my head. How can he know this? Is it the textbook answer. They forgot their human life and forgot the value of human, so now they kill? "I forget my human life. Does that make me one of them?" I whispered.

"No Bella. You still respect humans. You don't feed from them. You're not a monster"

I looked up towards him, "I don't know why I don't feed of them. I have just always done it. Jane told me it was a choice I made the first day I needed to feed. And yet I don't remember. Strange huh?" I smiled up to him, and thankfully got a smile back.

"See? You were stronger than them then, and you're still stronger now. Don't keep putting yourself down Bella" he lifter his right hand and stroked my cheek.

"How did you know?" I choked out. Why did he hand feel so right against my skin?

"You have your shield down when you were watching the boys. Your mind is amazing. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

I laughed. "No, but then again it's not every day I'm in the same area as a mind-reader."

Edward smiled, and a swear if he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen to the ground. What was happening to me? I stared into his golden eyes, and I swear I could see his soul. Filled with hatred and regret, but also unbelievable happiness and love. As I looked deeper images started to appear. All of the same thing. The girl with brown hair and brown eyes. It was like what happened with the boys, when I looked into their dreams, but this time the memories were real. Image after image I saw the girl, all close-ups. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her smile, and her cheeks as they blushed bright pink. They were all little things, but as thousands of images rushed passed, all different, I finally realized it was everything Edward loved about her. Her existence, presence and her being.

He loved the feeling she gave him when she was close. How when she touched him, he felt like his skin was alive. He actually liked the feeling within his throat, knowing it was caused by her presence. He loved the way she looked as she slept and how she whispered his name when she dreamed. How she smiled and blushed over the littlest things. He loved her stubbornness, understanding and most of all the love they shared. I just wished I saw a full picture of her face, I couldn't put together the pieces in front of me, she was just made up of all the little things. I wished I could see what the others got to see, her beauty, according to Rosalie.

As I left his memories I finally saw Edwards golden eyes once again, still staring into mine. His hand left my face and fell back to my side. The look in his eyes was filled with curiosity. I asked him to spit it out which only made him laughed and smile back at me, making me catch my breath.

"Did you ever steal any of our gifts?" he finally asked catching me of guard.

"No" I answered him, "I didn't want to be able read thoughts or see the future. Being queen means I see a lot of unsettling things, and being about to feel peoples pain like jasper, or hear their screams within them like you can, I just thought it would be too much for me to handle. Seeing this stuff from my point of view is bad enough" he sent me a sad smile before pulling me towards him, hugging me. I was tense for a moment but soon gave in. It felt nice. Natural. For some weird reason my body filled his perfectly. It was like his arms were meant to be wrapped around me, keeping me safe. I took it as a sign for a strong friendship.

"Come on" he said pulling away, but in the process holding my hand and running down one of the side streets.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was being pulled By Edward eagerly.

"To show you how special you are" I didn't argue with that. I became quite interested in his little quest. I wanted to see what he had pulled up his sleeve.

We ran through the little alley ways of Volterra before jumping over the walls and running into the forest. Edward still held my hand as we ran. His fingers intertwined with mine. Every second that went by I prayed for another. I never wanted to let go. I squeezed his hand softly, running just behind him as he led me deeper and deeper into the forest. From my view of his face, I could see he was smiling. Then, seconds later he squeezed my had back. A part of me wanted to scream for joy. But I almost screamed in pain as he let go, dropping his hand by his side. We had stopped. I had no idea how long we were running for, but I found myself unsure of my surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"After you" Edward opened up some small branches, revealing a small entranceway. I gave him a worried look before stepping through. It was the cliff. The same cliff I had taken the Cullens on their first hunting trip. The same place where my confrontation with Edward occurred.

Edward stepped in after me retook my hand, leading me to the edge. He sat down and pulled me next to him. I looked over to find him staring out across the horizon. "Edward why are we here?" I asked, feeling quite uncomfortable as the previous memories played over and over in my head.

"Like I said, to show you how special you truly are" he turned to face me smiling. "Bella, you remind me of the sun. Did you know that?" I shook my head, and he laughed. "Well you do. Every day the sun rises it brings life to everything within its rays. It makes flowers bloom, the day beginning, and awakens all. When it rises in the morning it brings such beauty you wish to never look away. But like all things, when it leaves at night, it leaves with the promise to one day return, brighter than ever. So that," He said, "is why you remind me of the sun. you are all those things plus more"

I smiled, embarrassed for some reason, and turned back towards the horizon, "thanks" I whispered.

He laughed, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you would have blushed if you were still human" Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "There it is, the proof you needed" as he spoke, a bright light lit up the horizon. As the sun started to rise, everything became engulfed in sunlight, and like he said before, awoken everything within its path. "The sun is strong Bella because every day it is able to rise from who knows where from. Then at the end of the day has enough strength to leave; only having to rise the next day. I can only speak for myself, but I believe you have the same strength as the sun"

No one had ever said something as amazing than that to me before, so I didn't know how to take it. I just smiled at the thought of being a sun for eternity, and the pleasure I would bring to the world. His comment meant everything to me. It was genuine and beautiful. I turned to face him ready to thank him once more, but as I turned I found my face inches away from his. He was again looking into my eyes, almost pulling me towards him. I was transfixed and at that moment, all I wanted to do was lean closer, anything to close the gap. I could smell his breath and practically, taste his lips. Edward leaned that little bit closer, closing his eyes. I found myself automatically following, closing my eyes to focus on my other senses, touch, smell and taste. At that moment, there was no one else in the world but me and Edward.

As our lips lightly touched, a spark ran through my body. I needed more. I needed Edward. Within moments I had myself crushed up against Edward, lips upon his. Edward didn't hold back either, he supported me while our lips fought for more. My hands found themselves all over him, in his hair, his face, and his body. But it wasn't enough. I needed to be closer, and by the way Edward was tugging at my dress, he felt the same way. I started pulling at his shirt, and with no patience, ended up ripping it off. As my hands felt his chest, Edward whispered "Bella".

I smiled into his kiss. It had been to long since I was held like this. The intensity was killing me. I finally found my voice and whispered back, "Alec". The second the words left my mouth, I wanted to stuff them back down my throat. We both paused, lips parting. I opened my eyes to find his squeezed shut. I had hurt him, but even worst I had hurt myself. I had hurt Alec. I had cheated on Alec. What was happening to me? I was becoming someone else. I jumped out of Edwards hold, pulling down my dress. How could that have felt right? I was in the arms of another. I turned my back to Edward, not wanting stare at Edward any more. The way he was crouched over, pain spread across his face. "We were careless. We should not have done that. I'm sorry" and with that I fled. Running back to Volterra, silently wishing I could cry. I ran all the way back to my room, thankfully not running into anyone along the way.

The second my door was shut, I threw myself onto my bed, like the child I acted like. What had I done? Why did it seem so right? So natural? Yeah sure, Edward and I got along so well. For some strange reason we got each other. But that was no excuse to cheat. Cheating was one of the lowest crimes one could commit. The amount of Vampires we had killed, over fights breaking loose over cheating. And yet, it didn't stop me. I squeezed my eyes together, hoping to erase the evidence, but what evidence was there to erase besides my memory? And memory was the last thing I could lose.

Finally opening my eyes, I found box after box, stacked around my bed. The shopping. It all felt like years ago now. I couldn't even recall what I had bought. It was all cardboard and tissue paper to me. I walked over and decided, as a way to forget, I would unpack and sort everything out. As I was pulling the lids of boxes and opening up bags, I began to realize the amount of stuff I had bought for Alec. Shirts, pants, accessories, you name it, I bought it. The more I unpacked, the madder I became. I had cheated on him! Yet hours before, I was out buying him new clothes.

Before long I could no longer stand the rage within me. I lost control, throwing around anything I could find. Ripping apart clothing and smashing furniture. I just had to let out this hatred. I looked over to the bed, and memories of laying on there with Alec, when I was in his arms, set me off again. I attracted the bed. Destroying it into pieces. If the noise caused by the cracking wood wasn't enough, my yelling defiantly was. I don't know why I was screaming. And I don't remember what exactly I was screaming about, all I know is that I couldn't stop nor help it. After destroying everything possible with in my room, I fell into pieces.

Huddling in the corner of the room, I started to sob. I couldn't cry. But I felt like it. I wanted to remember what it was like to cry. To wash away all the feelings that are tearing you apart inside. But like everything in my human life, I couldn't. Why was it so hard to remember? Why was I the only one who cant remember a fleck of my human existence? There was just so many questions, and not enough answers.

When I finally felt like I could face the others, I got up from the floor and redid up my make-up, before changing into some more clothes. With the new day beginning I decided yet another royal dress would be right. I left my room, knowing at some point I had to return to the mess I has caused. I decided the right thing to do was to seek help. I needed to talk to someone I trusted, someone who understood the situation I was tangled in, and someone who could give me advice. I needed Alice.

The problem with that was she was at her home. With Edward. I decided the only way to pull her away was to lower my shield. I began thinking of me wanting to go see her, I thought about meeting her in my garden alone. Talking to her about everything. And I thought about how I planned to meet her there in ten minutes. By the time I reached the garden I found her sitting on a bench at the far back painting her nails. Right where I pitched talking to her. I ran up to her and she opened up her arms, hugging me. I was so thankful for her powers.

"Bella it's okay, I'm here" She sat me down on the bench, keeping me in her tiny arms.

"I'm so confused" I whispered.

"I know everything that went on Bella, and you have a right to be. This isn't easy"

We sat there on that bench for the rest of the day. We talked about everything. Alice opened up how Edward was feeling. He understood my mixed feelings, and he knew I couldn't cheat on Alec and felt bad for pushing me to do so. He knew I loved Alec and didn't mean the kiss we shared. Overall Alice told me about his feeling towards me. She said Edward loved me. She told me I was the only girl, since the other, that he had taken an interest in. That only made me feel worst. Why me? Why was all this happening to me?

It was the advice Alice gave me in the end I will always remember. She looked me right in the eye and told me, "In the end the choice will always be up to you. No one can push you to choose. Let your heart decide and don't be clouded by what others tell you or the act they may put in place. It's your life Bella; it was always your life. Since the beginning you have made the shots, now you just have to place the bet in the right corner"

The only problem was that her advice suggested that I had to choose between Edward and Alec. That was easy. It was Alec. I would always choose Alec. But that night as I cleared the broken pieces of wood and shredded clothes from my floor, I couldn't help but think. What if as my shield was down, Alice saw something in my future? What if I did have a choice? And what if I chose wrong? What if I wasn't meant to be with Alec? Could I live happily with Edward? Did I feel for him what he felt for me? I shook of the questions that lay heavily over my head. It was impossible. I Loved Alec, and he loved me. There was nothing else to it. Or was there?

**Hope you liked it guys!**

**I'm still currently writing chapter 14, wont be too long, hopefully. **

**Quick shout-out to Lynette! Love you babe! And thank you for looking over this and other chapters.. I love you for it!**

**Love you all ..**

**xx cinda**


	14. Apologies and Lingerie

**Hey lovelies!**

**Sorry for the delay.. had my deb, then was sick. So I've no time to write or post.. so my sincere apologies... xx**

**I would love to thank (like always) Lynette, for looking over this chapter (even though she was sick as well).. also a huge thanks to pixie'sbestfriend and Gracie8290 for the constant support and reminders to write this chapter – with out them (and others) it would not have been done yet.. so thank you xx I've also named a new character with in chapter after Gracie8290, for reminding me almost every second day. Xx**

**this chapter is not as long as others, but holds a dear part with in the story line.. next chapter will hopefully be longer..**

**enjoy and see you at bottom!**

Chapter 14 – apologies and lingerie

EPOV

I've made the biggest mistake since leaving Bella 1000 years ago. I believed winning her heart over again would solve everything. I hoped she would realise her love for me and leave Alec, and everything would go back to normal. But how wrong was I? She loves him. She doesn't love me, not any more. I know if I made her remember she will want to be with me again, but to do that would cause her even more pain. And I couldn't do that to her. Not after what I have done already in the past. That one kiss we shared proved to me exactly how much I still love her. That never changed, and it never will.

I haven't been myself lately. I've been stubborn, selfish, and haven't been thinking of what is most important. Bella. Where was my consideration towards her during all this? Sure I thought about how much I wanted her back, but never once I thought about the way my actions would affect her. And that should have been my main priority. Well starting now, things were going to change. I couldn't continue treating Bella the way I used to treat her when we together. I knew she saw me as a friend, only a friend, and I had to start thinking of her as only a friend as well. I would always be in love with her. She was the love of my existence. My sun. My life. And no matter what happened, that would never change.

I found it hard to let her just walk away after the kiss. She was no longer my breakable Bella, she was strong. I could kiss her knowing I wouldn't break her. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. So when she broke away, going on about how it was all wrong, all I could think about was the new feeling inside of me. I could be with her the way Emmett was with Rose, unafraid of what might happen. Problem was it would never happen. In two short weeks she will be married, to him. The only thing I could hope for now was to still be a part of her life. I could never not be there for her. She was my everything. I didn't care if I had to be the best friend for the rest of eternity, if it meant being around her, I would suffer through it. I would even join the Volturi for her.

I replayed her conversation with the guard member in my head. I stood in the streets below her, only barely hearing them both through Tim's thoughts. The way she spoke of my family and I, just made me smile. She loved our family, and I knew she wished she was a part of it. And yet her love for the Volturi and Alec couldn't help but make an appearance. Overall I couldn't help but get the impression she was lost. She didn't know what she was feeling, or what she was going to do. Bella always wanted the best for everyone and it shows she still does now.

Listening into the conversation through Tim's thoughts, not only let me hear clearly what the two of them said, but also allowed me to view into Tim's thinking. I have never met a Volturi guard who thinks so much for himself. He doesn't let the Volturi tell him what to think or what to do. He does what he feels is right, while in his view, supports and helps his species. On top of that, the way his powers indicate connections one person has with others is amazing. He could see the strong connections Bella had with everyone she talked about, including me. These connections saw past, present and future connections, showing fate's path. When Bella spoke of me, Tim's mind went crazy with emotional connections. I saw the hatred she felt for me in the past, the pity and friendliness she felt for me now, and what surprised me most, a mixture of love, friendship and desire in the future. Did that mean Bella would fall for me all over again? Or was it simply the connections two close friends should share, that was something Tim's mind didn't touch upon.

What mattered mostly to me was the fact that there was no strong hatred in the near future, which was something I could live without. I hated it when Bella felt anything horrible towards me. I just wanted her happy. Thinking about the stress and hardship the kiss would have caused upon Bella made me felt horrible. I wanted her happy. I hated the thought of her being upset in anyway. So with no second thought I jumped up and ran towards the one place I thought she would be. Her garden. One thing I wasn't expecting to find as I jumped the fence landing inside the large garden was Alice. She was hugging Bella tight, rubbing her back and comforting her. Something I would kill to be able to do once more. With Bella's back to me, I saw Alice focus her gaze upon mine. I knew Bella didn't know I was here, but I also knew Alice would have seen it coming.

I gave her a questioning glance, and like clockwork she understood. Soon enough her voice entered my head. _"Edward she called me, she wanted me here. I hope you don't mind?"_ I smiled and shook my head. Alice smiled, _"Good, because I would have come any ways"_ I found it hard not to laugh, Alice cared for Bella deeply, she wasn't going to let anyone destroy their friendship.

"Bella," I heard Alice whisper to her, "someone is here to see you, as a friend. Can he come talk to you?" Bella turned around to face me. I expected her to frown or cry some more, but instead she smiled and nodded to Alice. "I'll leave you to talk, call me if you need me" Alice hugged Bella tight once more and then walked over to me. She touched my shoulder, _"Be nice !"_ she warned me in her thoughts, before jumping the fence and running away.

I looked over to Bella, still sitting on the bench looking at me. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tumbling down her back, catching on her shoulders. Her huge bright yellow eyes staring into mine, and her lips forming the perfect little smile. She was everything I wanted and needed and she was right in front of me. Only thing was, she wasn't mine and that was something I had to keep in mind if I was to be in her life. Every moment I spent with her, was borrowed, soon to be returned to the other man in her life.

I walked over and sat down beside her. When I went to turn to her, hoping to apologise Bella jumped into my arms, murmuring something on the lines of, I'm sorry. I laughed. "Bella I'm the one to be sorry. It was my fault. I promise it won't ever happen again..." as a last second thought I added, "... against your will". I could never promise not to kiss her if I could help it. I loved her. But I could promise to never kiss her against her will. Doing that would cause her pain, something I never want to do again.

"Well that's all I can ask." she whispered into my chest. We sat there for some time. She went from resting against my chest to laying her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her. To me, it was perfect.

But I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I replayed the kiss over and over in my mind, wanting it so badly. The way I kissed her and she kissed me. She _kissed_ me.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Before I could stop myself I said, "Why did you kiss me back?" I felt her tense. I looked down to find her biting her lip. I sighed, "Bella, whatever the reason, I won't hold it against you. And I won't tell anyone else. Promise"

Bella was the one to sigh this time. "Edward, for that split second I thought I liked you. Well, really I thought I _loved_ you. Crazy right?" she laughed, "But then I found myself wanting it too much, I got scared and pulled away. Of course I know it was only because I miss Alec too much" she didn't look at me. And I didn't respond to her answer.

She loved me. Even though it was for a split second and she thinks she only thought she loved me, she still loved me. My Bella was still alive in there. A part of her, and I didn't know how big this part might be, still remembered me. Still remembered the love she had for me. For the first time in a long time, I felt complete. I had experienced love again and not from family, but from my other half, from Bella.

I smiled down at her. "Not so crazy" I told her.

She just laughed, "True. At least we are still friends. And that means everything" she cuddled into my side and I wish we could just stay like that forever. But like all good things in life, it always comes to an end. Jane came running into the garden shouting Bella's name frantically. When she spotted us, she frowned slightly, but ran over any ways.

"What's wrong Jane?" Bella said standing up, leaving my arms.

"Oh Bella it's horrible!" Jane grabbed Bella's shoulders and started to shake her.

"What's horrible? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"The wedding singer won't arrive till after the ceremony. He was going to play the music you walk out to. I've asked around and no one knows how to play. What are we going to do?" Jane answered in a fluster.

"Tape recording?" Bella laughed.

"Oh Bella, stop kidding around. I won't have a tacky tape recorder at your wedding"

"I can play" I interrupted. They both turned towards me. Jane with a look that could kill, but Bella with all smiles.

"What a perfect idea. There you go Jane, Edward will play the music when I walk out. Problem solved." Jane sent me a disapproving look but smiled back to Bella and nodded.

"Okay Bella. Oh and Gracie is here" Bella just looked confused at Jane for a while, before Jane let out a huge sigh, "You remember Gracie? The lingerie _Master_ from France?"

Bella raised one eyebrow, "The what master?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Bella don't act all innocent. I know you want to look your best on your wedding night" Bella's eyes widen then she looked down, slightly embarrassed. Jane shot me a teasing look. "Come on Bella, I'm thinking something tight and revealing" Jane giggled as she walked over, lifting Bella from the seat onto her feet.

"Jane do we have to do this now?" Bella whined. I couldn't help it but laugh. Bella, after all this time, still hated stuff like this. In a way, Jane reminded me of Alice. Of course Alice was better, but Jane's need to shop and accessorize almost mirrored Alice, _Almost._

"Yes, now come on" Jane started to pull Bella away quickly as Bella moaned in defeat.

"Have fun Bella" I chuckled.

Bella's eyes widened, and so did her smile. "Wait!" she walked back to me. I gave her a confused look. "Edward can you come too?" I was shocked. Did Bella just ask me to come watch her try on lingerie? Didn't she realise the effect that would have on me?

"_What!_" Jane and I exclaimed together.

"Oh come on!" Bella laughed, "Edward I would really like a man's opinion on these things. And who better than a close friends? So please?" Bella looked up to me, and in defeat I smiled and nodded. Jane shot me the most hateful look, before storming off. How Bella didn't notice her reaction, I do not know.

Bella looped arms with me and started to lead me down the hall that Jane disappeared moments ago. As we walked Bella told me quietly how much my help meant to her, but also how much she hated doing this. "It's not like Alec would appreciated it" she told me. "The skimpy nightgown would be off before we get in the door" I winced at the images that flooded my head. "You know how it is Edward, guys just can wait" Bella giggled. If only she knew I had never been in such a situation. If only she knew I was saving myself for her.

From the second we entered the small room, where Gracie had set up rack upon rack of clothing that made any man's thought run wild, the evening became a blur. Every item that Bella came out of the dressing room in, drove me insane. Tight, revealing, sexy lingerie in all different shapes, styles and colours. At one point Bella came out wearing a loose fitted nightgown, it was purple with a small bow situated between the cleavage. It was small but not as small as most of the previous items of clothing. To me it was perfect on her. He was something I pictured her wearing on our wedding night. The nightgown was Bella in every way. "It beautiful" Bella said as she looked in the mirror, "just perfect" she ran her hands down the gown, making my head once again run laps.

"I disagree" Jane scoffed, both Bella and I turned towards her. "It's just not Alec's taste. He has, and always will, like something more, "she waved around her hands, trying to think of a word, "sexy" she finally came up with. Looking into her mind, I saw what she meant. Tight leather. Corset top. With revealing underwear and stockings, Accompanied with black stilettos. And to top it all off, a whip in one hand and hand cuffs in the other. Over all, everything Bella wasn't.

"Personally" I interrupted, Bella turned towards me, her eyes telling me she needed me to disagree with Jane. "I love what you have on. It's not skanky, too revealing and holds a more romantic feel about it. It's just perfect for the wedding night" Bella smiled at me before turning back to the mirror.

"I think I'll take it" Bella then turned towards Gracie. "Please wrap it up nicely. And I'm sorry Jane, but ill rather find something I feel comfortable in, I'm sure Alec would be happy either way" Jane sent her a kind smile and a nod as she disappeared into the change rooms, before marching over and pulling me outside the room. She continued to drag me till we were outside, away from Bella's ear shot.

"How dare you!" she yelled at me face, "You think agreeing with Bella in every way, and being with her 24/7 will make her remember? Make her love you again? How stupid are you? Can't you see she is happy? Can't you see she is about to get married in a few days? Can't you see the guys who she will say 'I do' too, won't be you?" Jane stepped even closer to me, her face millimetres from my own, "Back off, or you won't be around to see another day" and with that she stormed away, back inside to see Bella.

It wasn't her treat that made me want to collapse, but her speech before hand. I had decided ages ago that my feeling towards Bella would never change, but that wouldn't affect the now created friendship I had with her. But maybe I was wrong. Did Jane pick up on something not even myself did? Was that how the whole situation seemed? That I was trying to steal her heart? I knew enough of myself to know that wasn't true. All I wanted right now was to help Bella through the biggest day of her life. To make it the happiest moment it could be for her. I was not going to let my feelings change that.

I knew once Alec returned, he would have a lot to say about me being around, and that would cause stress and heartache upon Bella. I didn't want that. Not for her. Jane's words affected me greatly. I couldn't stick around forever. The right thing to do, for everyone, was to leave. The torment my family would receive from everyone because of me, and the torment that Bella was get, was enough to put my feelings aside. The right thing to do, the true thing to do, was do leave right after the ceremony. I still had to play her wedding song. I couldn't let her down. That song would be the last gift I could give her. And the last moment I could spend with her, even though she would be walking and thinking only of the man standing at the end of the isle. Alec.

**What do you think? Let me know!**

**Next chapter starts with Bella POV, and I've started and plan to finish it this weekend (hopefully)**

**if any of you have any ideas, they are extremely welcomed! I've always replied to every message (in Fanfiction) sent by those of you with an account – sorry to those who comment and I'm unable to reply. **

**Quick comment- this story is so much more popular in Fanifiction than Wattpad, so to all my fanfiction buddies – thank you. Your support means everything to me. **

**Love you all! **

**Xx cinda**

**p.s. Please Review Below! **


	15. The stranger

**Hey guys!**

**I rushed to get this chapter to you! My computer broke down for ages, so it would have been up on tuesday night! So sorry for that!**

**Next chapter is already ½ written! I just cant seem to stop right now! Should all be proud! Lol**

**like always.. THANK YOU LYNETTE! you all should know by now that lynette is my beta, and I love her because of it! LOVE YOU DARLING! lol xx**

**so read on, hope you like it! Cya at bottom! xx**

Chapter 15 – The Stranger

BPOV

I walked out of the change room, to find only Gracie standing before me. Where were Jane and Edward? I was so consumed in the clothing I was trying on that I didn't even hear them leave. I stared at the door, hoping for them to come running back through. But no one did.

"Ma'am? Can I take that nightgown now?" Gracie said, dragging me back to the present.

"Oh, sure thing" I handed the Lingerie to her just as the door finally burst open.

"Oh Bella! Your already done, I was hoping to get back before you finished up" Jane explained.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

Jane only sighed, "He left, not even saying a goodbye. I tried to run after him, but he was too fast. I lost him in the woods" I just stared at her.

"Edwards gone" I barley whispered. With those two words I felt my head hit the ground, and the faint sound of my name being called.

Image after image filled my memory. It was like a distorted dream, yet it felt so real. I saw myself following the shadow of someone who I had unconditional love for. It was greater that any love I had felt in my life, and as I took each step my heart beat faster and faster. _My heart._ I was human. Whatever these images contained, one thing was almost certain, every image contained myself in my once human form. Before I met Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane. Before I met Alec. When was this?

I continued to follow the unknown man. There was no question in my actions. I was naturally drawn to him. This unknown force felt familiar, yet so bizarre. And yet, as I followed him, I had the feeling in the back of my head that I was insignificant compared to him. I was a nobody. At that moment, he was my everything. I was just a human.

My last thought made me look closer into the images before me. I looked at the back of the man I was following. His bronze hassled hair and diamond like skin, pointed out only one thing. He was a vampire. Why was I following him? I was a human. The feelings I felt and the scene I was living, didn't match. It was impossible for such thing to occur. Wasn't it?

My concerns were forgotten when I found the stranger stopping within a small clearing in the forest that surrounded us. The second he went to turn around, things speeded up. Like a movie in fast forward, I found it hard to get a clear view of the strangers face. But his body language was hard to miss, as well as my own. He was almost cowered over, yet stood strong. To the human me, he seemed frustrated, annoyed, and almost as if he was in a hurry, but how wrong I must have been. The Stranger from my vampire eyes looked to have been in pain. Every moment was delayed, as if trying to stay longer. His every word was spoken slowly, and the pain in his voice was unbearable to hear.

Throughout the flashback, the stranger's voice rang clear in my head. "Bella, we're leaving". "I don't want you". "You're not good for me, Bella". "My world is not for you". "Goodbye, Bella".

The last words that rang through my memory stabbed me in the heart. Pain rushed through my body. All at once I felt, rejected, lonely, confused, mad, and yet, the unbelievable love I still felt, concurred it all, and I watched as he turned around and walked away.

I watched myself stumble after him. Tripping on almost every obstacle, but getting up every time and treading forwards. I had no idea where he left too, but the love I felt for him made me go on. I seemed to walk on for hours. The feeling of exhaustion surprised me. I had forgotten what it was like. I had forgotten what being human was like. How that happened? I do not know.

Eventually it all caught up with me. When I tripped on yet another small log, the loneliness, exhaustion, and the deep pain that struck my heart, kept me from rising to my feet again. I couldn't get up, so I laid there hugging my legs, silently allowing the tears flow from my eyes. The wet streaks down my face were foreign to me, like all the human experiences I had been feeling throughout the memory. I couldn't understand why, after the bizarre relationship the two of us seemed to share, he left me? And most importantly, who was this man, who my feeling excelled all others for?

Slowly, as I watched myself lay on the ground, the memory faded and my vision returned. I was still in the room with Jane and Gracie, but I was spread out across the floor with them hovering around me. Jane still continued to yell my name, and slowly I muttered "what happened?" I heard Jane let out a huge sigh, helping me up from the stone floor.

"You fell then started whispering things. You wouldn't respond to anything I said or did. It was like you weren't even here!" Jane practically yelled, yet in a childish whine.

"That was so strange" I muttered.

"What was?" Gracie asked, getting a serious glare from Jane, telling her to 'butt out'.

"It was just a memory" I said walking over and sitting down on a small bench, I looked over to Jane quickly on the way. Her expression on her face shocked me, wide eyes and her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"Are you sure?" she finally asked once I was seated.

"Yeah. Well I think so. I saw my human self in a forest with a man"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't catch his face. But from what I could tell, he was the most attractive man I have ever laid eyes on." I laughed, pulling my legs up to my chest. I replayed the memory over and over, only wishing I knew the rest of it, just so I could put a name to the stranger.

Jane rushed over and sat down next to me. "Tell. Me. Everything" she said slowly, emphasising each word. I told her the whole memory from start to finish, explaining the emotions I felt and every detail I could recall. Jane didn't once interrupt. She kept her face down, her short hair only just covering her facial expression.

Once I had finished, I sighed. "if only I knew more, I would love to know-"

"You do" Jane interrupted, "It's quite simple Bella" she said looking up to me with an emotionless face. "From what you told me, the whole thing took place from the eyes of the human. There is nothing to say for certain that human was you. That man could have been anyone. Chances are this is just yet another one of your powers. Maybe a side effect from a power you have obtained over the years. I don't know. Just don't assume anything yet. You have gone 1000 years knowing nothing about your past; it's not going to just return back to you now"

She was crazy. And yet I knew she had a point. Memories don't just come back randomly. "Yeah you're right Jane" I told her.

"I know I am. So clear it from your mind. I don't want to hear anything more on this topic, you hear? Now excuse me, I have to go choose your wedding music" Jane sat up and before walking out of the room, told Gracie what to do with my new night gown and ordered her away once she was done.

I sighed. Jane was probable right about the memory coming back thing, but not about all the others. I knew that girl was me. Don't ask me how, but everything felt right. Whoever that man was, all I know is once upon a time, he was my everything. If only I knew who he was.

As I replayed the memory over and over in my head all the feelings returned. The torment of being abandoned almost killed me as a human, and if I could, it would kill me now. I don't know why the news of Edward leaving had hurt so much. Maybe it was due to Alec being away. Since his arrival, Edward and I have grown closer and closer. I now considered him one of my closest friends. He was like a brother to me. I had depended on him a lot recently. I took his every thought and word like it was the last one I would hear.

As each realisation hit me, one thing became clear. I couldn't lose Edward. At that second I found myself running out of the room, leaving a very confused Gracie behind. Almost automatically I was running towards the forest- the place Jane told me Edward was. I didn't care that he had ran away from me, I knew him enough to trust his decisions and actions. All I wanted was Edward around me. He made me smile and laugh no matter what the situation, and from the moment I met him, he just seemed to get me. It was like we had met before in another life time. I knew he would never hurt me, put me in danger or even allow anyone else to harm me in anyway. He was like my guardian angel.

As I ran deeper and deeper into the forest I found no sight of Edward. I knew my hopes of finding him there where slim when I found no traces of his scent. But where could he be? I considered going to him house but though looking through the town was my best bet. I had a feeling he wouldn't have rushed home. Considering it was during the day, I knew I couldn't go running down the streets of Volterra without protection from the sun, but for the first time, I didn't care. I knew the city backwards and I could easily go down the many shaded streets without being exposed.

As my feet finally went from grass to pavement I had to slow down. I began to jog at human pace, going down the small shaded yet surprisingly crowded side streets along the city, looking for anything that would point me towards Edward. I looked out of place running in my gown, compared to the humans in jeans and sun-dresses. Yet, I ignored the looks and jogged on. I came to a T intersection and for the first time I didn't know which way to go. The lane to the right, led further into shaded streets, all crowded with humans getting to and from work and buying new foods at the markets. Yet, the lane to the left led towards the main square with the clock tower. It was a tight alleyway but ended with an archway, allowing shade and a good view over the fountain and main entrance to the Volterra mansion. Unlike the other lane-ways, this one was almost empty. For humans it was an extremely rare hot and sunny day, and with the main square attracting most of the heat from the constant sun, the people usually stuck to the small alleyways.

I looked from left to right, and in the end considered which way I would go if running away from something or someone. And with that I turned and continued left. No vampire would go down here, knowing where it ended. During the day it was a dead end. So no one would think that a vampire would go down there, assuming they would be too smart too. And yet, on the contrary, I would go down there for exactly that reason, knowing that no other vampire would think to choose it as an option. As I ran down the alley way finally the familiar scent struck me. It was a scent I had become to know all too well, and it belonged to no other than Edward. I smiled as I followed the laneway around a bend, ending at the archway. And ending with Edward. There he stood leaning against the marble frame looked out towards the clock tower.

I slowed to a walk once my eyes saw him and finally came to a halt right next to him. I didn't look over to him. Instead I looked out at the view. The few people who were out in the square either running to get into the shade or frantically fanning themselves with whatever they had handy. I looked over to the fountain which a few children sat near dangling their feet in the water or splashing each other to try and keep cool.

"That's where Jane found me" I whispered to Edward, nodding towards the fountain. "I can't remember, obviously, but she told me I turned up bags in hand late at night. Not knowing where anything was, I sat by that fountain and waited." I sensed Edwards gaze on me, but I continued to watch the small children.

"She told me that once I spotted her, I practically begged her to take me in. She did thank god. Apparently I was so tormented by what happened by my past that I lost all memory. I can't even remember my first few years here in Volterra. Yet everyone tells me the same story about it all. I was turned but an unknown vampire, who left me after the bite. Luckily I was close by and was able to run into Volterra once turned." My gaze left the children who were now being called inside by their mothers, and looked towards to ground.

"I wish I could remember my past. You don't know what it is like not knowing what happened to you. Like why was I all the way out here alone? What kind of person must I have been to not be claimed by anyone once turned? I had almost every vampire in Volterra 800 years ago search for anything relating to my past. I knew if I had a family, they would be dead by then, but I had to know. And yet, they found nothing. No lost posters. No missing persons in the paper. No searches undertaken by the police. They looked worldwide. Yet nothing was discovered." Finally I looked up to him. His expressing mirroring the pain and heartache I was feeling myself. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel sorry for me Edward. I'm telling you this because I trust you and because I want you to understand why I came running all the way out here to find you." Edward looked down towards the ground "I don't know why, but for all my life I have reacted strongly to others leaving suddenly, especially the one I love and who are closest to me. Edward when I came out to find you had left, and when Jane told me you just ran with no goodbye, just running into the forest, I felt like a part of me died." Edwards head shot up, looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"She said what?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what she told me, but when she did something strange happened." I went on to tell him all about the memory. And even Jane's opinion on the matter. Slowly Edwards face turned into a smile and I was almost dying to find out his opinion, praying it was better than Jane's.

"Well," he started once I had finished, "I believe it was most defiantly a memory" he smiled at me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Most definitely. You said so yourself you don't deal with people you love leaving you. And the human seemed to share your views on that" he chuckled. "I can't believe you remembered something. This is amazing Bella. If this one memory has come back to you, hopefully others will too. And hopefully you remember your early years of being human" his look saddened.

"You're right. Then I will be able to put a face to this mystery man" I chuckled.

"You mean the unbelievable gorgeous one?" he smiled amusingly.

I shoved him playfully. "Sure is. I feel bad for him though" I said looking purposely sad.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Cause he will never compare to your stunning looks." I acted serious but he knew I was playing around.

"That's right. But I have a feeling we are quite close indeed" he laughed. He shoved me lightly and I returned it, but purposely falling into his chest. His arms automatically surrounded me and my first thought was ' I'm home'.

He held me close for a while before whispering into my ear, "I am sorry for leaving. But you should know the effect lingerie had on the male population" I giggled.

"Like I could tempt any male"

"You would be surprised Bella" he laughed, pulling me in tighter again.

"Why? Am I attractive to you?" I asked jokingly into his chest.

"Bella you are the only attractive woman I have met in my whole existence" he told me.

I laughed. "Thanks Edward. I feel the same way about you" yet as we continued to stand there, it dawned on me that maybe Edward wasn't kidding around, and was telling me the truth. But then I remembered the human girl and I let those thoughts leave my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Promise me something" I asked.

"Anything."

"Don't leave me" I barley whispered.

Edward's arms tightened around me again, as I waited for his answer. Finally he sighed, "Wouldn't dream of it" he whispered.

I smiled and reached up so my face was closer to him. Slowly I kissed his cheek, making him smile. "Thank you" I told him.

"Don't worry about it" he whispered back. We continued to stand there holding each other, watching the children run back to the fountain after their mothers allowed them back outside. Like always, it was another perfect moment with Edward. Like always, I hoped it would never end. We stayed there for a good hour, talking about everything while still standing in each other's arms. We were talking about Alice's new ordered wardrobe when I heard a car approaching the square. Care where hardly allowed this far up the hill, so it was always someone important when they were.

"Who is it?" Edward asked me as the car rounded the water fountain and stopping in front of the mansion entrance.

"I have no idea. Probable some more boring wedding guests I have never met before," I laughed. The driver got out of his seat and walked over to the passenger door closest to the mansion. It had to be a vampire I thought; no one else uses that entrance. It was already covered for that reason, so when the figure stepped out of the heavily tinted car, he needed no protection. My laughing stopped when the figure turned around to admire the view. I felt Edward tense around me as the he began to walk inside.

It was Alec. He was home.

**He is home! FINALLY! Lol..**

**I know it took Bella forever to remember something, but I really needed to get down the connection between Bella and edward first.. and I think ive done that enough to get the ball rolling and make Alec return and Bella to start remembering.. **

**review and tell me any ideas you have! Like what you think Bella should remember before the wedding, and how you think it should be triggered!..**

**love you all! Xx cinda**

**Please Review!**

**xx **


	16. Everything is Always What it Seems

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait. But this was a hard chapter to write.**

**Like always, thanks to lynette! This story in my opinion would suck without you! Love you darling!**

**Hope you like this chapter..**

**enjoy!**

**xx**

Chapter 16- Everything is Always What it Seems

BPOV

I stood there shocked in Edward's arms, not knowing what to do. I should have been rushing to greet Alec, yet half of me didn't want to leave. I felt like I was torn into two. I watched as Alec walked inside, disappearing as the doors shut behind him. Edward didn't say a word, he only let go of my waist and stepped away from me.

"Don't" I whispered, stepping back into his arms.

"But Bella," he said, only load enough to just be heard, even by me. "Alec's home." His hands found my shoulders and he gently pulled me away from him. I sent him a questioning look, making him sigh. "Bella you need to be with him, he misses you. I bet he is running around right now trying to find you." I looked down. "Plus, over the last weeks, you have missed him so much. You said so yourself. Right now you're probably feeling quite confused."

"How did you-"

"I know you Bella. I've been here for you when he wasn't. Moments ago I was comforting you in a way he should have been. And due to that, you have become attracted. Don't worry, it won't last. The second you see your fiancé, you will be back to only thinking about him and forget about little old me" he smiled.

"Little? You like a giant!" I laughed, stepping away from him and looking back over to where Alec stood moments ago. Maybe Edward had a point. Just yesterday I was missing him so much I had kissed Edward, but then Edward was here when I was truly confused and needed support, but Alec wasn't. No wonder I had become close with Edward. But he was right. It would fade. We would go back to just being friends and Alec would go back to my supporting, loving, trustful, and loyal fiancé.

With that I looked back to Edward. "I have to go" I smiled. He only nodded and gestured me to run after him. "Wait out there?" I asked, after he pointed to the front door, which was right behind 50 metres of sunlight. Thanks to me not worrying about wearing something to cover me from the sun, I couldn't just run out across it, I would have to take the back way. The long way.

"Here" Edward said, taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I looked at him questioningly, but he only laughed. "Like this Bella" he took it out of my hands and placed it over my head, creating a shield from the sunlight. As a final touch he tucked a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face, back behind my ear. "There." he said looking over me, "You're ready to greet your husband to be."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks Edward." I went to walk out, but as a final thought leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Sending him a final smile, I walked out under the sun's rays towards the Volterra mansion. Once I had reached the shelter of the car park, out the front of the entrance, I turned back to face Edward to wave good bye and thank you, but when I did, he was gone. My eyes quickly searched over the other entrances facing the square, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I slowly turned, pulling Edward's jacket down to sit upon my shoulders, and continued on inside. My mind was wandering through the multiple possibilities of my future with Edward. He was an amazing friend. There was no doubt about that, but some part of me, some unknown force, kept pulling me towards him. No matter who I was with, or who I should have been with, I always ran towards him. My mind jumped back to the stranger in my once lost memory. Maybe Edward was that stranger? I laughed at myself, knowing all to well that if he was, he would have found me after I was changed. Not left me to struggle through my years not knowing who I was alone. Edward was too much of a friend to do that to me.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the laughter erupting from the throne room. I could tell Alec, Marcus and Caius were in there, alongside their wives, Jane, some guard members and of course Alec. I smiled to myself and started to drift towards the room.

"Glad for you to join us again" Aro said. "It's not been the same without you."

"I bet" Alec laughed, "now what have I missed while away?"

"Nothing much, I've kept Bella busy with all the wedding details, keeping her occupied. I just left her after trying on lingerie." I heard Jane giggle. She knew how much I hated it. And so did Alec.

"Oh really, may I ask what sort she decided on?" he asked as I slowed to a stop by the door, not wanting my presents to be known quite yet.

"Some simple piece. Boring if you asked me" I frowned at Jane's judgement. It was not boring. Simple yes. But perfect for me. Edward said so himself.

"Oh really?" Alec asked, I could almost hear the disappointment in his voice. "So not tight leather?"

"Afraid not. She said it wasn't her style"

"Well that's boring. Oh well, it won't be on her for long" Alec said plainly, I felt a little upset. I had spent hours in there trying on something he didn't appreciate. Oh well.

"That's enough Alec. Your sex life doesn't concern us" Caius called, making me smile again. He always knew when things went too far.

"Have you seen your fiancé yet?" Marcus asked, "I know she is dying to see you, we all forgot to tell her of your early arrive I'm sure she will be surprised" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Nope, came straight here. She can wait a little bit. It's been a few weeks, a couple hours more won't kill her" I press myself hard against the wall. Was that how much I was worth to him? I had missed him more than anything, and he just seemed in no rush to see me again. This couldn't be right. He had to be joking.

I decided to prove myself right, and walk into the room. It was Aro, Marcus and Caius who spotted me first. Caius eyes pleaded with not only forgiveness but understanding. He knew I had heard it all. I just stood there, staring into Alec's back. Neither him or Jane had heard me yet. But as I continued to take a few more steps forward, they finally heard my footsteps and turned to greet me.

"Bella!" Alec said rushing over and embracing me. I lightly returned the hug, but he quickly stepped away. I looked at him hurt but as his eyes looked over me I began to feel very self-conscious.

"What?" I asked, automatically smoothing my dress.

"Whose is this?" Alec reached over and pulled Edwards jacked off my shoulders. I had completely forgot that was there. How stupid of me!

"Oh that's just Edward's, he let me borrow it" I automatically replied. Taking it back from his hands. "Actually I should return it."

"What?" Alec looked at me, anger and jealousy in his eyes. "Bella I thought we talked about him?"

"Oh we did" I answered, "but I didn't listen. Now please excuse me" I went to walk away after nodding to Aro in respect, when I felt someone's hand on my arm holding me tight.

"Bella you can't go. I just got back." Alec said angrily, pulling me back into his arms forcefully. I looked at him in surprise. Alec was never this forceful with me. Never this controlling. I pushed against his chest, but his strength kept him in place. Before realising what I was doing I summoned my powers and by using wind to back my strength pushed again him, sending him flying across the floor. He looked up at me in disbelief but it was quickly replaced with anger.

He went to say something but I quickly silenced him. "Don't ever touch me like that again Alec. Now leave me be." I told him, with power and authority in my voice, but before walking away I decided to add one more thing, "You have been gone for weeks, a couple more hours without me won't kill you Alec." I told him smugly. And with that I walked away.

Even though I had told everyone that I was going to see Edward, I knew I couldn't really. Edward would expect me to be reuniting with Alec. It would just rise questions and alert him of our fight. Even though I was mad at Alec, I wouldn't take this public and humiliate him. So I began to walk to the once place I wouldn't be disturbed. My garden.

I didn't want to be seen by anyone, so I walked over to my gazebo, closing the curtains around me and opening up the roof above me. I laid down on the ground looking up through the opening. I could see the birds fly through the sky and for the first time wished I could do the same. The birds could escape easily. Flying away, having no responsibilities, no commitments. Just their freedom.

I replayed the encounter with Alec over and over in my mind. I had to be wrong. He had to be joking. None of it made sense to me. Alec would never treat me like this and he would never talk to me like he was talking to the others. Maybe he was acting? Like the way I have to put on the royal act when it comes to visitors, maybe this was his act around others. Acting like he was strong willed, putting up a front before the kings to show authority over his fiancé, and acting like a typical male – obsessed with sex. It had to be that. The more I thought about it the more it all made sense. Alec was just a brilliant actor. He still loved me, respected me and would never put me down to my face. How stupid had I been?

I smiled to myself, knowing in my own mind that Alec and I would sort it all out. Alec wasn't the one to blame. If anything, it was me. I knew Alec warned me about the Cullen's and Edward. And yet against his wishes I continued to see them, continued to see Edward. I had flaunted my new found friendship with Edward, and I could only imagine the pain Alec must have been feeling. And yet I was the one who was mad with him, yelling and storming off. I know it was wrong for him to grab be, but the way I was acting I deserved it. Right?

I was in my own little world, contemplating over Alec, that I didn't even notice when he sneaked into the Gazebo. Alec's arms wrapped around my waist as he laid down next to me. I could feel him staring at me as he held me tight but I continued to stare up at the sky, not wanting to look at him, knowing I would break down if I did. "Bella?" he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I cut him off by turning towards him, crushing my lips to him. I was always very stubborn but I couldn't help myself. I missed him too much. "Don't be" I said between kisses, "You're forgiven. And I'm sorry too" I wrapped myself around him, deepening the kiss. He didn't say anything, but instead held me tighter rolling us over so he held his weight lightly above mine.

I tangled my hands in his hair as I allowed him to trail up my body with his fingertips. The sensations were amazing, and yet something felt wrong, different from the other times. I put it down to the barrier of clothing between us, and decided to change it. My hands left his hair, and started running down his back, stopping once I reached the edge of his shirt. I tugged at it, before giving up and ripping it off. Alec chuckled and followed my lead, ripping my dress part way at the front, only revealing my chest and stomach. His hands were quickly running over my newly revealed skin, smiling as he continued to kiss me.

"God I've missed you" he moaned.

"Same here baby." As I fumbled for his pants zippier, he pulled my dress down completely. He rolled us over once done, positioning me on top. I pushed his pants down, letting him kick them off and we continued to kiss each other intensely becoming once again familiar with each other's bodies. I ran my hands down his perfectly sculptured chest before returning them to his hair, allowing my fingers to once again become tangled. Alec rolled us over as we became more intense and before realising what happened, Alec had me off the floor and pinned against the wall. His lips left my mouth and began kissing down my neck. His hands felt all over me, giving me feelings I had not experienced in what seemed like years.

Alec was the best when it came to making love. He gave into my needs before his own and never pressured me into it. I glanced down to the floor to find Edwards jacket lying between the shredded and displaced clothing. I wonder how good Edward was in bed. His exquisite body and gentle touch would most likely make me beg for more. I could just imagine the way his touch would feel under my fingertips and inside me.

My eyes widened as I realised the path my thoughts had taken. I was just thinking of having sex with Edward while making out with Alec. What was wrong with me? I pushed Alec, trying to make him stop, but he only took it as further foreplay. He chuckled and began to unclipped my bra. I tried again shoving harder, finding I couldn't speak. "If that's how you want it" he whispered in my ear, ripping my bra and underwear off in a flash, followed by his own. I wanted so badly to stop him, but my voice failed me. Like before in the throne room I summoned my power to control the wind, and shoved Alec off me. He crashed through one wall of the gazebo, gaining his footing once on the grass.

He widened his eyes at me, shock and anger covered his face for a moment before turning to an emotionless expression. "Bella?" he asked.

I took a few unnecessary breaths. "I can't do this Alec" I whispered as I began to dig for my clothes.

"Do what?"

"_This!_" I motioned between us, "I can't make love to you. It feels wrong. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe we should wait for the wedding night" I stated turning away from him to hind my face. I heard him sigh as I found my shredded underwear. "I'm sorry Alec"

"Don't be Bella. It's okay" I felt his wrap his arms around me, both of us completely naked. "How about we just lay here then. Enjoy each other's company and catch up on things we have missed in each other's lives over the last few weeks" I nodded and allowed him to pull me down to the ground, covering me in his arms.

It had been a long time since we had done this. Just laying in each other's hold, not talking or moving, just enjoying the moment. And yet even though I knew I should be feeling all the magical feelings I usually did, I didn't. I knew I should have been feeling safe, loved, secure, content, happy, and everything else I would feel in the arms of the man I loved but. But as I laid there, I wished that I was someplace else. I let my thought and imagination take control and before long I was in the one place I wouldn't have expected. The Cullen's living room.

We were surrounding the TV watching some sport channel. Emmett and jasper making bets on who would win, while Alice and Rose talked about which player needed a makeover and which players had no fashion sense at all. Esme and Carlisle floated in the background, watching over the ones they loved and called their children. Every so often they would steal a glace from each other, one which reflected there love and adoration for each other as well as how proud they were of their children.

Where was I? I was sitting on the couch in someone's arms. I felt everything I should have been feeling laying with Alec, and every part of me never wanted to leave the persons arms I was in. I looked up to see the strangers face and was shocked for a second to see Edward, smiling lovingly down at me. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in closer. I found myself automatically snuggling further into his hold and wrapping arms around him, breathing in his scent.

Alice and Rose began to argue over the hair of a player in the game, getting quite worked up over it. I felt Edward chuckle, making me smile. His voice made me want to either sing or throw myself at him. It was perfection. Just like the rest of him. He leaned down and rested his head on mine, slowly stroking my hand, which was intertwined with his. "Ladies please" Carlisle laughed from behind the couch, making Alice and Rose ask his opinion on the matter. It was such a loving environment. Everyone themselves. No acting, no posing, no ranks and no tension. It was easy and inviting. I wanted it so much to be real.

Edward lifted my hand to his lips kissing them gently. I noticed on my ring finger two rings. An engagement and wedding ring. Edward noticed me looking at them, and kissed both rings. "My Bella. Forever and always" he whispered, gaining a smile from everyone in the room, including myself. Edward and I were married, forever and always, just like he said. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

"As I love you" he said before kissing me again. Slowly the world around me disappeared. It was only me and Edward. Everything else was just a blur. And yet the more we continued to kiss the background began to move, shift and change. Before long the other Cullen's left, being replaced by thousand of flowers. When Edward and I broke apart, I found the two of us laying in a meadow, covered in flowers and the sun shining above. I looked back to find Edward leaning over me. His skin was sparkling from the sun's rays and his eyes only on me. I reached up to stroke his face. My hand contrasting against his. I looked at my hand to find it normal. Not sparkling and 100% human.

The shock brought me back to reality. I was still in Alec's arms, allowing him to nibble at my ear and roaming my body with his hands. It all felt wrong compared to the way I was touched and loved in my imagination. I jumped up and started gathering my clothes. Once again I was fantasising about Edward, when in Alec's arms. What was wrong with me? I quickly glanced back to Alec who was rubbing his forehead in frustration and now leaning on his elbow. I knew he would be confused. But I couldn't explain to him yet. Not until I knew everything myself. Like why Edward? It wasn't like I loved Edward right? While gathering and wrapping around me whatever I could I found Edward's jacket. I really should return it.

I ended up with my dress around me, only just staying on, and Edward's jacket around my front. I walked over to Alec and kissed his cheek and apologised before leaving him in the gazebo alone. I returned to my room, knowing I was only going to the Cullen's, wore some jeans with sneakers with a simple black T and of course Edward's jacket. I ran my previous thought over in my mind and still not understanding any of it. I was human with Edward. It was like the memory in the forest. It was like I hoped that Edward was that stranger, but a part of me laughed knowing it was silly. I walked slowly towards the Cullen's, continuing to try make sense of it all, but failing. It was a still a huge pile of nothing, so when I neared the Cullen's home a part of me put it down to the way I felt when around Edward this time. It was going to be the tie breaker. Did I or didn't I love Edward Cullen?

**Don't hate me! Alec fans out there, im sorry! **

**Like always, please comment, I love hearing from you guys! It makes my day and inspires me to write more.**

**Ideas, suggestions, ect are always helpful. **

**How is Bella going to remember? **

**Who will Bella end up with? **

**What events will lead them together? **

**What small memories will Bella remember and how (before all of her memory comes back)?**

**How will she remember Everything? Ect ect.**

**Please comment, review, email, vote, ect.**

**Love you all!**

**Xx cinda**


	17. Killing Time

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks to the help of lynette.. ive posted relativity early (for me!)..**

**this chapter has both Edwards and bella POV.. and is setting the story up for the vents that I have planed... but im not revealing ANYTHING! Lol.. so you will all just have to hold tight and wait.. **

**thanks a bunch to ****pixie'sbestfriend for her ongoing support as well as all of you who continue to comment, check up on me, offer advice and suggestions, and who understand the pressure im currently in. also to those of you who have been reading since the very beginning (or close to the star) and still haven't given up on me.. means the world! **

**This story at the moment is everything to me. Its helping me get through the hardship of school.. and gives me something to relax over and gives me an alternative life to live in.. ]**

**thanks again.. and cya down at the end.. xx**

Chapter 17. "killing Time"

EPOV

"Edward I-"

"Save it Rose" I snapped. I was on the balcony at our temporary home looking across the woods. After leaving Bella to go greet her fiancé, this was the only place left to go. Alice had seen the events that passed and warned the rest of the family of my state before I arrived. Where I hoped to return to a family ignorant of my past events, I returned to a house hold thinking only of me and speaking in whispers behind my back. Every so often one would approach trying to cheer me up. But that was the last thing I needed right now.

Bella surprised me when she was reluctant to see Alec. She wanted to stay with me, and even though I wanted her to stay more than anything, I had to convince her otherwise. Finally she agreed with me and left. Right now I think they would be tangled in sheets in some room, doing the one thing I never got the privilege to share with Bella. I knew for a fact Alec held her virginity. It almost killed me when I put two and two together. It was easier in a way when I thought Bella had passed away. I knew I was the last one to hold her, kiss her, and love her. I was the last one she said 'I love you' to last, and I was the one she dreamt of on her last night. But knowing she has been living all this time, forgetting me and living only for Alec made it all that worst. She couldn't stay with me in that arch way. She now belonged to him. I had made that self discovery ages ago, but it was something I still struggled with and would for a long time.

I could still sense Rose behind me. I knew she wanted to help, but this was not her area of expertise. I knew she regretted everything she put me and Bella through, mainly Bella when she was human. She wanted so badly to make up for it all. She wanted to show she was sorry to not only me but to Bella also. Bella never lived to understand Rose's hate for her, or well more like jealously. She never got to see how much Rose really did like her. Sure she hated her for wanting to be one of us and putting our family at risk, but almost adored her for being here for me; loving me and most of all being the first girl who I loved back. Every day I was with Bella in the past, I remember reading Rose's happiness for me within her thoughts. She loved seeing me happy and as much in love as she was with Emmett. She used to worry for me so much before Bella. She always wished for the day I met the girl I called for. She truly believed there was the perfect match for everyone, their other true half she once put it. In her mind, Bella was my calling, even though she was disappointed in the human aspect of Bella at the time, she accepted her. Rose only worried that Bella would cause harm to the family if she stayed human. She was right of course, about Bella being my other half, but wrong about her being human.

When I was with Bella, nothing was easy. We faced the hardship of a human/vampire relationship, came face to face with other vampires, almost causing not only hers, but my death as well, and we even faced her father on a number of occasions. And now we faced the Volturi. But when was love ever easy? I looked at Alice and Jasper and saw the struggles of how they coped with each other's pasts. Both damaged and scared, but both willing to help the other through any situation that faced them. Then there was Rose and Emmett. With Rose's background she needed Emmett to stand by her and treat her like she needed, Emmett was perfect for her, even bringing out Rose's fun side once in a while. Both complement each other, while testing and teasing each other, with Emmett's recklessness and eye for women and Rose's short temper and strong opinion. And last off there was Carlisle and Esme. They both shared the need to help others and protect all who they come into contact with them. With Carlisle's natural leadership and Esme's motherly touch they worked together perfectly. Creating the perfect bond between them and reflecting the relationship many envied. And yet it was shown over years how Esme's need to protect came into conflict with Carlisle need to lead, even so, they always somehow worked it out, agreeing on a plan that suited and accompanied both ideals.

Every working relationship I had witnessed had its up and downs, but that's what made them so strong. Without ups and downs the relationship turns more into a friendship. Looking at the evidence I had gained, I was glad to say the connection me and Bella had was not one of friendship, but one that Carlisle and Esme shared. We both understood each other and learned to know the strong and weak points of our lives. Yet, with Bella's stubbornness and my need to protect her, I remember the constant battles we faced, coming head to head on the simplest matters. Still, every time we seemed to work something out and either compromised or let the other get their way. We had fun and brought the best out in each other. Even under the constant stares, whispers, disapproving glares and even those who spoke their mind towards our relationship, we stayed together. Nothing could break us apart, well except for me.

I was the only factor in or relationship strong enough for such a task. The only matter able to break apart something that should have stayed bonded. I would always regret my decision. However, seeing how happy Bella was here, under the watchful eyes of those many feared, I knew I had in some way, made the right decision. They would never cheat her, do her wrong, and most importantly, leave her.

I let out a sigh with the knowledge of my newest discovery. I did the right thing convincing her to leave me, joining her fiancé. I could just picture the greeting. Him running around calling her name, her running through the entrance calling his. The look on both their faces as they caught eye of each other and the way they would run up to embrace. Spinning around once before joining at the lips. The way the Volturi would watch from afar like they always did, and even smiling at the happy couple. Bella would then be swept up in his arms, both leaving for a chamber where they would make love the way I would I had her in my arms.

I shook the thoughts from my head and a smile was placed upon my lips. Just knowing she was happy, was enough to make me happy as well. I swung my legs over the raining of the balcony where I was sitting to face Rose, who was still standing there, face of worry. She was confused to the smile on my face but decided to not say anything. "Rose I'm fine" I laughed, before walking over and hugging her.

"I'm just so worried for you" she whispered into my chest.

"I'll be fine. I always am" she nodded and pulled away. Together we walked back into the house where the rest of the family were currently surrounding the TV, trying to occupy their thoughts for my sake; only after Alice kindly reminded them of the fact that I hated hearing them worry. When I walked up to them sitting on the couch myself, they turned to look at me, hoping to see a difference in my emotions. It was Jasper this time that eased their worry, telling them I was surprisingly happy. I thanked him, and after a while we all returned to normal.

We were watching some sports channel, thanks to Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose where sitting at their feet taking about the fashion sense of the players and like always Carlisle and Esme hovered in the background, trying to cover their constant worry for me as well as continuing to reflect their love of us, their children. I couldn't help but wish to have Bella part of the equation. I'd imagined her lying in my arms not paying attention to the TV. She would be constantly snuggling closer as I stroked her arm or any other part of her body. A wedding ring would be on her finger and her belongings in the room we shared upstairs. Sighing, I knew it was only my crazy dreams and would never be a reality. I also knew i would be the only one thinking these thought, playing this scenario in my head. Bella would never wish for a life like this.

"Oh my" Alice said, catching me from my thoughts.

"What? Spotted another fashion criminal?" rose asked laughing.

"No. It's Bella" the room went silent the second the words left Alice's lips. Fear and terror ran through my body so fast, and I found myself leaning closer to her.

"What about Bella?" I asked hastily.

"She is on her way. Alec and her got into a... umm... confrontation" she said trying not to laugh. She hid her thoughts from me, knowing how much it annoyed me, but what could I do? But how could Bella coming be here, if I only just left her? Shouldn't be with Alec?

"Alice what aren't you telling me?" I said, edging closer to her, thoughts of Bella getting worst.

"Nothing important. She is coming to return your jacket" I sighed in relief to her words.

"Isn't she.. umm... kinda busy right now?" Emmett asked, being careful not to upset me. But it wasn't like I wasn't thinking it myself.

"She was never really busy at all" Alice said looking down, but she failed to hide the smile on her face.

"Alice I can't see how this is funny" Esme said, now closer towards us.

"I wish I could tell you how it is in fact funny, but I can't. Just trust me everything will be okay, Bella is fine. She will be arriving on our door step in 2 minutes, so no one move from where you are. Just allow her to come in on her own." I could see not even Jasper knew what she was up too, but when Alice turned back to the TV and continued to comment on the players again, we all absent-mindedly went back to what we were doing.

Sure enough within 2 minutes we heard Bella approach us, I saw Esme glance towards the door wanting to go over and welcome her in, but Alice shot her a warning glance so she stayed put. Bella slowly walked up to the door and after hesitating for a moment, knocked on the door and creaked it open.

"Come in Bella, we are just watching some TV" Alice called. "Oh Rose look at him, talk about a bad hair day" Alice chirped as Bella rounded the corner, coming into view in front of me once again. I saw as her face turned into shock as she took in the scene in front of her, our every look, comment and stance. Her eyes went over everyone slowly, ending on me. Her glance slowly turned into a small smile as she eyed the spare spot next to me on the couch, but only quickly, hoping for no one to notice. Not once she looked me in the eyes. I saw Alice every so often steal a glance at Bella, still smiling proudly to herself. What was she up to?

"Hey. Sorry for interrupting" Bella said. I noticed my jacket around her shoulders, and yet she had traded her dress for some jeans. Why the change?

"Don't worry Bella, we have all the time in the world for you my dear" Esme said glancing at Alice for permission to move, Alice nodded and Esme walked over to embrace Bella. I saw briefly the look on Bella face. She was happy and shocked at Esme's movement, but hugged her back and as she did I saw the love reflect in her eyes. Bella held onto Esme longer than expected before letting go slowly.

"I just had to return Edward's Jacket. Thought you may need it" she turned to me but refused to meet my eyes.

I heard Alice gasp then laugh, quickly hiding her thoughts again, keeping me from her sudden realisation. "Don't worry Bella. I made sure Edward had plenty more, but not one as good as that one. It looks amazing on him, don't you think?" I shot Alice a look, what is she doing?

"Yes, I have to agree" Bella whispered, I turned back to face her, but her eyes where looking over to Alice, still not looking at me.

I looked over to Alice questioningly. She just winked at me in a way that was oblivious to Bella, yet catching the eye of Emmett, Rose and Jasper. They all sat there confused and yet smiling at the events unfolding in front of them.

"Oh well Edward how about you take Bella up to your room, so you can put the jacket away. Oh and you should show her the song for her wedding march. See if she likes it" Alice smiled over to me. I swear this girl annoys me sometimes. Why would she allow me to take Bella into my room when it was currently covered in photos of me and Bella years ago? I even had some of Bella things I had taken from her room, thinking ill never smell her aroma again.

"Sure" I said cautionary. I slowly got up and motioned for Bella to follow. She smiled, but still refused to meet my eyes. We walked up the stairs to my room. I could hear Alice tell the others down stairs to trust her, but even I doubted Alice this time. Bella and I didn't talk the whole way, and yet it wasn't awkward. It never was with her. I stole some glances at her once in a while to find her biting her lip, deep in thought.

As we reached my door I decided to break the silence, "This is my room" I said taking a deep breath and hoping for the best as I opened the door and allowed her to walk in. I heard her gasp as she slowed to a stop in the centre of the room. "I'm sorry Bella, it's just-"

"Amazing" she finished, cutting me off. I followed her in to find all pictures of me and her gone, as well as all her belongings I stole. Everything was replaced with pictures of me and the family, all photos that where originally in Alice's room. That girl once again continued to amaze me.

I found Bella looking through my music collection, running her fingers across the labels she once held all those years ago. I saw her smile at some of the albums and raise her eye brows at others. Not one of them she frowned at and all she seemed to like. As I stood at the door way she made her way around my room, leaving the music and moving onto the books. As she read each binder her eyes continued to widen. "You have read all of these?" she asked and continued to view the collection.

"And loved them all" I answered.

"I have read all of these. And like you, all of them I-" she stopped as her eyes finally met mine, she had turned so quickly I don't even think she meant to look at me. "loved " she finished. I stared back at her, watching as her eyes went from awe to confusion to amazement then ending and staying with happiness, and yet it was mixed with something that seemed foreign to me upon her eyes. Love.

We continued to stare at each other for some time, the smile upon my face mirrored within hers. What was happening? Did Bella love me again? Did I have my Bella back? Having her look at me like this again made me feel alive and myself once more. I missed driving to her house and picking her up for school, seeing her look at me like this every day. Her going to sleep and the last look I saw as she dosed off was the love in her eyes. And the way she looked at me when she woke up in the hospital after the attack from James, The love shown then as well. It had been years, but I swear it was the same look. "Bella?" I whispered.

Straight away it was like I woke her up from a trance. She blinked her eyes and the love was gone. They were now filled with shock, concern and grief. What had just happened? "Oh I'm sorry, don't know what came over me" she shook her head, before looking over to my music again. She stood there rubbing her head confused, before looking back to me. "hmm..." she muttered, "Oh yeah, your music for the wedding, Alice said you have a song?"

I looked in her eyes for a second longer, hoping to see a glimpse of the love I witnessed moments before. "Sure thing, this way" I walked out of the room shaking my head. Did I just imagine that? No, never.

She followed me into the room we decided was perfect for the piano when we moved in. she automatically took a seat on a chair near the piano, as I sat upon the stool placing my fingers on the keys. "I believe this tune would work well" she nodded and I began to play. I played the classic wedding march tune, changing it slightly making it seem unique and original. I glanced over to Bella who was looking down, deep in thought, forehead creased. She wasn't even listening to the music, and yet I knew if I stopped she would notice, so I decided to let her think for a while. I continued to play, drifting into around five songs, finishing them and drifting into another unnoticeable by Bella. It wasn't until I finally drifted back into the wedding march, that I finally finished when the piece was done. Almost instantly Bella was shaken from her thought and looked up a me. I knew she hadn't heard one note. Yet she smiled any ways. "Loved it. Good job. I trust your judgement on the day" she looked back down.

I sighed getting of the stool. "Come on Bella you need to clear your head" she looked up to me clearly confused. I just laughed. "I can just tell" she smiled up at me as I reached for her hand, she took it, and I led her to the balcony. "How about a quick hunt?" I suggested.

"I hunt sounds perfect right now" she laughed, just as she went to jump of the balcony she gasped then chuckled. "Here" she said slipping off my jacket and handing it to me. I only threw in over the banister and reached for her hand once more, jumping over the railing with her next to me. We ran into the wood hand in hand, only letting go once our playful nature kicked in and once again, like our first hunt together, it became a race and battle for the largest kill.

After much thought I realised the moment me and Bella shared was one I would most likely never witness again. And yet, even though I knew I would have to give up Bella to Alec in only a few days, that one look, that one small moment, was enough for me to hold onto the image of us together for the rest of my life. Even though, just like my crazy dream in the living room, it would never come true, and Bella would never feel the same way.

BPOV

What was I thinking?

For a split moment I had let my guard down and looked into his eyes. For that split moment I felt things I hoped never to feel. For that split moment I felt like I was in love with Edward Cullen.

That wasn't even the worst of it. What I felt after it, once I heard him whisper my name, made me feel like I had been hit with a sledge hammer. I had mentally cheated on Alec. Yeah I didn't make love to Edward, but I thought about it. All today I had the same images of Edward on me, and as much as I liked it, I hated it. I knew Alec would never do that to me. I also knew Edward would never feel the same way back. So why was I feeling this way? Why were these images and wild thought bombarding my mind?

After my hunt with Edward I found my way back to my room. I didn't look for Alec. I knew I should have, but I wasn't ready to face him. Not yet. Not until I had worked out these problems, so I didn't have to lie to him about it. I knew it was only a matter of time before he or someone else found me so I had to work it all out and fast.

When I walked into the Cullen's house and found them all in the same positions I had imagined them in, I was speechless. They were all natural and happy, and yet I stood outside of the picture. I remember staring at the empty spot next to Edward and thinking back to my dream where I laid there, cuddling into him. I yearned to be there, but knew I wasn't allowed. I didn't belong with him, but it just seemed so right in my mind. I refused to look at Edward when I first walked in, I didn't want to look and realise I loved him. I mucked up once in his room and the inevitable happened. I didn't want to risk it. Yet, it happened and what I feared came true. For that moment I loved him. Yet was that what I felt? Or was it just a temporary thing? I couldn't even think about it right now. As much as I wanted to work it out, my brain just refused to think and work everything out for me. And as much I knew it was silly, I didn't have the energy to think about it, but that was just an excuse.

I decided I needed to clear my mind. As much as the hunt with Edward worked for a while, the second I said goodbye the thoughts ran wild once more. I don't know how he knew I was troubled. I thought I hid it well. I can't even recall the song he played for my march and can't even remember the way he played. I had dreamed for ages to hear and see him play and yet I was too distracted to listen when I had my chance.

I decided the only way I could distract myself was to find something to do or someone to talk to. I left my room and wandered down to the main halls. Apparently all the guests had now arrived and over the last few days Aro had organised balls, feasts and other events to entertain them all. I hadn't made an appearance to one. Aro told the guests I was too busy getting ready for the wedding, but I was always either with Edward, Jane or the Cullen's. I looked at the event calendar Caius had placed in the main foyer to inform the guests of events that were being held. Today was of course, a feast. Meaning trays and trays of glasses of human blood from across the world. Caius once told me people tasted different and he could now determine where everyone he tasted was from. I found it disturbing and wrong.

With nothing else to do I decided to enter the ball room where music was being played and vampires from around the world was gathered sipping blood from champagne glasses. Everyone was dressed up, and with a quick glance at myself I mentally cursed for not changing. I was still in my jeans and sneakers. I could only hope to not run into Jane. She would make me change and make a scene out of it in front of everyone here. I walked through the crowd gaining a few glances from vampires and a few smiles and greeting from others. Majority of the faces I didn't recognise. The only ones I did were vampires I met on missions or stole powers from. I walked up to a guard member who was currently resuming the role of a butler. His hand was holding a tray of champagne glasses and by the way he stood in the corner of the room sitting on a chair, I knew he was the one holding the Animal blood. As I got closer I realised it was Tim.

I laughed as I approached him. "Nice tux."

His face lit up and he jumped of the chair fixing himself quickly. "Oh Bella, how are you? Long time no see. And without a dress? Don't let Jane see you" he laughed offering me a glass, I took one, smelling it quickly to find it was bear. One of my favourites.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'm avoiding her"

Tim laughed, eyeing my glass which I was taking slow sips from. I have just hunted so the blood I now sipped was more of an enjoyment than a snack or meal, which was the case for the other vampires in the room, who were forbidden to kill anyone while visiting. I watched as Tim lifted one of the champagne glasses and smelled it, before crinkling his face as he quickly drank it all. He quickly placed down the empty glass back on the tray. I looked at him with amusement and wonder, but he only shrugged. "I wanted to give it a try"

"And..."

"Horrible. Never again. Bella you're a freak of nature" he said plainly but I could see the smirk he tried to hide. I just thanked him and laughed.

I decided to stick by Tim. It gave me a place to hide as well someone interesting to talk to. I was standing with him for about half an hour before I saw someone approaching me, smile upon their face and a glass of human blood in their right hand.

"Why Bella, nice to meet you again"

"Why hello Logan. Long time. How have you been?" Logan was another vampire I stole powers from, he was Australian and held the power to read peoples weaknesses.

"Quite well actually" he eyed me in a funny way, almost like he was concentrating hard. The look turned into surprise before he burst into laughter. It took me a while to realise he was reading my weakness. "Been busy Bella I see" he continued to laugh. Tim looked at me in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Your weakness Bella. Quite interesting if I must say"

"What do you mean?" Tim asked from beside me.

"It has just changed, that's all" a waiter walked pace and Logan grabbed another glass of human blood sipping at it slowly.

I looked over to Tim who was eyeing me suspiciously. "It has not" I rebutted, taking a longer sip at my blood. Last time my weakness was Alec, and I was positive it still remained that way.

He only smirked at me, "Sure, sure, how about you just check it yourself"

"Huh?" I asked starting to become scared with what Logan now new.

"You steal powers right? So chances are your visit to me wasn't to just say hi. So I'm guessing you have my power, so look at your own weakness yourself if you don't believe me" I should have known, almost every vampire knew of my powers by now.

"I can't" I whispered finishing off my glass and grabbing another from Tim, who just laughed.

"Bella here can't use her powers on herself, well most of them anyway. The protection ones automatically work on her, but other powers like yours, she can only use on others" Tim said laughing

Logan looked at me shocked before joining in the laughter. "Well that sucks" he said once he was calm enough to talk.

"It's fine, and plus I don't need you to tell me and I don't need to read it myself. I already know what my weakness is. And it is the same one I had when I met you years ago" I sculled the rest of the blood and like before traded it for a full glass.

"Do you really believe that Bella?" Logan said watching me carefully.

"Of course. Why?"

"It's just, you seem a little nervous. What's that? Your third glass within the time I've been here. You sure weren't drinking like that before I arrived" he chuckled, eyeing me.

"That is true Bella, I noticed that myself" Tim said agreeing with Logan I shot him a look, but he only turned back to Logan. "Tell me then, what's her change in weakness?" I just stood there quite waiting to see what Logan would come up with. My weakness didn't change. There was no way I could have.

"Well," Logan started looking from Tim to me then back to Tim, "it used to be her hubby to be, you know the short horny one"

Tim just laughed as I glared at Logan. "Yeah I've met him, so what's it now?"

"More like whose it now?" Logan corrected, making me stop mid sip. "Does a certain Edward Cullen ring any Bells?" Logan asked. I started choking on the blood and ended up spraying it all over Logan, who continued to smirk at me.

"What?" I yelled, catching the disapproving eye from those around us. I regretted yelling the second I heard Jane's voice calling my name. Logan and Tim never got to comment as Jane rushed up sending them an apologetic smile then pulling me away, not allowing me to say good bye to Tim.

"Oh Bella, I'm not even going to start on the clothes you are wearing due to the excitement I'm feeling right now" I stopped her as we now walked hastily down one of the corridors.

"What happened?"

"Well you see, considering all the guests have arrived the I've planned and almost finished setting up everything for the wedding, Marcus has decided to move the wedding up too Saturday night"

_What! _"But that's two nights away?"

"Exactly. Marcus doesn't want the guests just waiting around for another week, when everything is ready to go now. Just think of the bright side, within 72 hours you will be Mrs Bella Voltaire" Jane chirped. Voltaire was the name both Jane and Alec adopted when joining the Volturi. They didn't like their original last name so they traded up. I had forgotten my last name so I remained just Bella. But to be married so soon, adopting Alec's name? Everything seemed to be coming up too fast. But if Marcus and the others wanted it to be sooner, sooner it shall be.

"Okay Jane, sounds good"

"Awesome. So tomorrow night what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Your hen's night Bella. You are not missing out on that. Alec will be taking off with the boys leaving you and me and whomever else you like to join in"

"Oh" I said. I hated the idea of a hen's night, especially if Jane was organising it. I could just imagine the sorts of things she would plan.

"So I was thinking all the female Vampires currently in Volterra, the bigger the better"

"As long as all the Cullen's are invited. Including the men, I'll be happy. Don't exclude them Jane. Just invite them and I'll be happy with whatever you organize" I saw the shock and slight anger cross her face, but it was quickly hidden. I I've never seen this look before and as much as it scared me, I knew my own words had shocked me as well. Inviting the Cullen's to my hen's night? What was I thinking?

"Okay Bella, leave it with me!" And with that she raced off.

Within three nights I would be married to Alec. I hadn't even worked out my dilemma and here I was letting Jane organize my hen's night? I leaned against a wall in a secluded hall way, and thought things over. What was I to do?

As the solution entered my mind I knew it was the only option. I had known Alec for almost 1000 years, and I had only known Edward for only a few weeks. How could I possible love someone I knew for such a short time? Simple, I couldn't. Therefore I had to be truly in love Alec. Logan s words entered my mind again. He had to be wrong. At the time I had forgotten to see if he was lying, so chances are he was only teasing me, getting back for stealing his powers. He would have heard the gossip, saw me with Edward, and just thought to make up some story to get to me. Bravo Logan, it worked, but no longer. Alec and I were going to get married in a few days and would happily ever after for the rest of our lives. It was simple as that. Let's just hope nothing went wrong before then.

**Soo...?**

**comment and tell me what you think, as well as ANY feed back, ideas, or just general comments..**

**what do you think will happen at Bella's hens night? And What will Jane plan? Let me know.. **

**thanks to lynette.. ive came up with a plan.. so hopefully ill be updating WITHIN 14 days of my last post.. so then, I have a dead line and can update to you guys WAY faster than what I have been in the past!**

**Shall start the next chapter ASAP.. but (like always..) ALL suggestions are appreciated! **

**Love you all SOOO much..**

**xx cinda**


	18. My eyes on you

**Hey guy! **

**Please dont hate me.. I know I promised I would post within two weeks, but a lot of stuff came up and life got in the way, I hope you can understand that. **

**This chapter, I found, was hard to write. I knew where I wanted to end but wasn't sure how to get there. Tell me what you think xx**

**Chapter 18 – my eyes on you! **

**EPOV.**

Music and laughter filled my ears as I entered the transformed throne room. It was the night of Bella's hen's night, and like presumed, Jane had gone completely overboard. I thought Alice always went over the top, but compared to Jane's decorations and effort, it put Alice to shame. Streamers, balloons, and sparkled paper covered everything and seemed to flow never-ending from the ceiling. A table of blood shots and boxes filled one wall and music pumped through the multiple speakers throughout the room. And to make matters worst, every female vampire that had turned up for tomorrows events stood centre stage talking and dancing.

Taking a quick scan of the room I found there to be only 10 guys. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, myself, five others, and Tim, the guy I found Bella talking too that one night on the roof top. I realised all the men in the room must be Bella's close friends, or else they would most likely be with Alec, but I didn't blame them for wanting to be here more. Who knew what Alec would be getting up to tonight.

Walking around the room I found almost every female vampire eyeing my brothers and me with lust and seduction. We had many approach us trying to steal a dance or a night in some bedroom, but when word got out about Emmett and Jasper being in fact taken, (probable by Rose and Alice warning certain woman to back off) I became the primary target, which was overall the last thing I needed.

We had been here for about half an hour but I still hadn't seen either Jane, or more importantly, Bella. I just wanted to wish her a happy night as the last couple of hours being single shortened, but she was still nowhere to be seen. Almost right after I began to give up, the music died and lights dimmed. A single spotlight lit up the main entrance doors, and after Jane walking out and waving a hand to gain people attention, the chatter died as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Jane giggled. "Introducing for the last time, _Miss_ Bella." Everyone started clapping as Jane opened the doors revealing no one. She looked back angry for a moment but quickly walked behind the door corner and pulled out Bella who was most likely hiding due to the resistance she pulled, but as she fully came into view she stopped tackling Jane and stood there. And I could understand why. Jane had her dressed in the shortest black dress I had ever seen Bella wear. It was strapless and had a heart shaped bust-line, clinging to her torso revealing every perfect curve and body line. The small dress had a black bow on her right hip which helped the dress flow out from there. It stopped mid-thigh and was accompanied with simple black stilettos. I knew they were too high for Bella's liking by just looking at her. She had a smile on, but I could see right through it. She wasn't happy. Not really. And I knew it wasn't all about the dress or stiletto's.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Bella finally entered, saying hi to everyone she knew and accepting congratulations from those she didn't. I remained at the back not wanting to seek her out, and instead just watching her float around the room. I smiled as she reached my family, hugging each one and for the first time that night smiling generally. I saw her lips move as she asked Alice where I was, which made me step back into the shadows that little bit more. I didn't know why but I couldn't face her. I was always afraid of saying something I shouldn't and ruining the last moments I had with her. I knew Alice could tell where I stood, but thankfully she just shook her head and told her she had no idea. Bella nodded and thanked them before moving on.

She found Tim by the blood shots not far from me to the left, smiling as she hugged him but then turning serious, both turning their backs to the others behind them and leaning close to talk privately. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, hoping it wasn't something bad, but as I heard Bella's laugh fill the room, I found myself chuckling and letting my worries fade away.

Music continued to fill the room and before long a small area was filled with dancing couples, flowing around with the music. I could spot Jasper and Alice amongst the couples and found myself smiling. Due to the shortage of men, the dance floor was only small, but that only made the dancers seem more intimate. I glanced back to Bella to see her and Tim walk towards the floor, taking up hold in the middle and beginning to dance to the currently upbeat music. I watched as Bella floated around the room, not once falling or stumbling. It made me realise for the first time how much Bella had changed. She was still the fun loving Bella I fell in love with, but this Bella didn't fall over her own feet, therefore no longer needing the protection I had given her all those years ago. Our relationship had changed. She was no longer dependent on me, but I on her. I knew if we even got into a situation, she would be the one to save us, she would be the one to face the danger, and she would be the one to protect me, not the other way round.

I continued to watch her in awe. The way her hair seemed to have a life on its own, whipping around her as she twirled, then framing her face when she returned to Tim's arm. The way her dress span out, revealing part of her upper thigh and making each movement seem more elegant as it followed each move, reacting to every step. And finally her face. Always smiling yet looking every so often around the room looking for someone. Her top teeth peeping through her smile and her laugh ringing around the room. Was there ever a more perfect woman?

Bella span out once more then returned to Tim's awaiting arms. She leaned into him, whispering in his ear. He held her close and started following her glance around the room. Who was she looking for? Tim only shrugged and dipped her, causing another laugh and smile. He spoke a few short words before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. I smiled myself at the friendship they had. They were great friends. It was a comfort to me to know Bella had someone here in Volterra who cared for her that deeply for her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Jane walking towards Bella and Tim and knew it wasn't good. I could tell Bella had been avoiding her and now she had no escape. Jane walked over to Bella and pulled at her arm saying something fast and ignoring Tim all together. Bella only sighed and thanked Tim for the dance, begging to follow Jane, who led her right to the thrones pushing her down upon Aro's. Bella was now centre stage and a victim to Jane's unknown plans. Jane faced the still occupied audience and after whistling called everyone over. The crowd quickly ceased dancing and talking and surrounded the thrones.

"Alright everyone," Jane said waiting for everyone to gather. "As you know this is Bella's last night a free woman." Bella received a few happy screams and claps, but with a flick of her hand, Jane silenced them once again. "Any-ways, I thought as a celebration of her last night unattached, I'd treat Bella and all you ladies to a little treat" Jane giggled, and almost on cue the lights dimmed to a deep read and out of the main door way marched in around 20 men. They all wore different uniforms, dressed as doctors, army officials, policemen, fire fighters along with many other costumes. As I looked at the men closely I spotted the small marks upon their necks and the blush upon their cheeks. They were humans. But the marks on their necks screamed more than humans, they were male prostitutes, working for Vampires. In other words, men who pleased female vampires by not only attending to their sexual needs but their blood lust as well. These men were often referred to as man whores. They let Vampires abuse them sexually then feed of them, before someone sucked the venom out of their system to prevent turning them, or if it was too late, the clients would then either suck them dry or kill them. Rule no.1 for vampire prostitutes, chances are you will die.

The screams of almost every female filled the room as they started cheering and circling the men. I looked to see Bella, wide eyes staring at them. He eyes converted to Jane with anger and disbelieve, Jane only shrugged and joined the crowd of Females. I noticed a few ladies glance over to me as most of the whores were currently engaged with others. Their eyes returning to the lust they felt before and almost like déjà vu, many approached me once again, but this time pulling at my shirt and almost throwing themselves at me. I knew they understood that I was not a whore like the new arrivals but they just saw it as their opportunity which they could not pass down. Their thoughts made me want to gag as they surrounded extremely inappropriate things. I felt my jacket fall to the ground and several hands begin to run up my chest. I tried to push them away but that only made them come on to me faster and harder. I found myself up against a wall hands running up and down trying to find some escape. I let out a sigh of relief when my hands somehow managed to find a small door handle. I turned it and threw myself through it closing it hastily behind. I heard the ladies moan in disappointment but they didn't stick around for long as they were quickly distracted by another male in the room. I was now standing in a hall way surrounding the throne room which held many optional doors on the other side leading to unknown rooms. I could still hear the blaring music from inside the busy room, as well as the moans and sucking of blood which now occurred. I pitied Bella for having to endure the torture of Jane's events, but like my previous thoughts, I knew Bella would be able to look after herself just fine.

I decided it would be better not to return to the party. It wasn't like Bella would miss me. And yet I knew I couldn't return home, if Esme found out she would be extremely disappointed in me. It was rude to leave parties without saying goodbye or even hello to the host, and considering I did neither would gain me a very unpleasant conversation with Esme when they returned. I started walking down the hallway, peeping into doors to find old run-down kitchens, spare bedrooms, studies and storage rooms. None of them caught my attention until I opened one door to find a well lit room mainly taken up by a grand piano in the centre. Every wall in the room, not converted in windows, was occupied with thousands of sheet music and other musical instruments. I stepped inside to find in empty, so considering I was alone and everyone was either with Bella or Alec I decided it wouldn't hurt to intrude.

I ran my fingers over the music to only swipe away years of collected dust. Who ever owned this room hadn't played in years. I scanned the sheets to find music from thousands of years ago and yet when I neared the end of one shelf I found a small collection of modern music, dating to only a few months ago. I continued to scan the music and found one music folder which wasn't covered in dust and as I pulled it out I found it to be music from Debussy. Images of me performing many of his songs to Bella filled my mind and I couldn't help but carry the book over the piano. I sat down on the ancient stool and flicked through the pages. Each one new and hardly touched. As I reached near the end I found a couple of pages which stood out from the rest. They were crinkled, worn and a small fold in the corner used as a bookmark, was the song 'Clair de lune'.

It couldn't just be a coincidence that the one song I played for Bella more than any other, beside her lullaby, was this song. Bella couldn't even play the piano I thought. No. someone else must have loved this song just as much as I have over the years. Volterra was full of ancient vampires, one of them would have been around when this song was written and most likely still held it close to their heart.

I didn't need the book to play as I lifted the lid and ran my fingers over the clean smooth keys. After closing my eyes and letting my mind wander I began to play the one song currently on my mind, 'Clair de lune'. Pictures of Bella and our past filled my mind and before long the smooth calm rhythm of Debussy changed into a melody of songs, all representing different times and Emotions that were all spent with Bella. As my mind continued to wander I pictured Bella next to me, listening to me play with her arm around me and her head on my shoulders. This was my heaven.

**BPOV**

What was Jane thinking? Man-whores? At _my _hens night? The second those man entered the throne room I wanted to kill Jane. This whole night had turned into her way to get on the good side of all the other Vampires, not to celebrate my last night like she promised. Already tonight, Jane had turned the whole right around, going around and thanking people for coming, playing perfect host and then organising all the events around her even though she knew I hated each one.

At first the night was good, thank god for Tim being around, who saved me from dancing or getting into an awkward conversation with people I didn't know. All the vampires seemed to thank me yet none seemed to mean it, well all except for Tim and the Cullen's. When I first saw them I couldn't help but sigh. Their warm welcome and sincere happy wishes was worth more than all the other congratulations put together. I remember asking them for Edward but not even they knew where he was. I looked for the first hour for him, even getting Tim to look over my shoulder as we danced. I needed to see him. Hug him. Let him hold me as he told me I was doing the right thing tomorrow. My heart screamed something was wrong yet my head screamed at me to go ahead and all would work out. I just needed someone to tell me my head was right. I needed Edward.

And yet right now, as I sat on Aro's throne watching as man after man approached me dancing at my feet and flaunting their bodies, I just needed to escape. While Jane's back was turned, talking to another Vampire and currently sharing the blood of one of the whores, I made my way to the closest door, pulling it open and throwing myself through it. I was in the small hallway that surrounded the throne room. Those who lived here hardly used this hallway. It was storage and visitors mainly, yet for years I had come down these parts for one reason, to hide from Jane when my garden wouldn't work. Within the first few years, I had found a small music room which once belonged to Carlisle all those years ago. According to Aro, he had a brilliant appreciation for the arts, and even though he wasn't the best player in the world he would sit on the piano in the small room and play for hours on end.

I started walking toward the room when soft music filled my ears above the booming trash being blasted from the throne room. I knew the song straight away, 'Clair de lune' by Debussy. From the first time I heard it I had loved the music. I had an unconditional love for the feelings it evoked within me and even though I couldn't understand myself, I always believed it held more significance than my simple understanding for it.

As the room came into view around the corner, I found the door was ajar allowing the music drift through and like always I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the better of me as all I wanted was to find the person who played such beauty. The amount of hours I had wasted myself trying to play the music I loved and yet it never sounded this magical. Each note touched my soul and made every part of me dance in happiness.

I took each step carefully, making sure who ever played, being human or Vampire couldn't hear my approach. I had my back to the door, and with my hand slowly edged open the door and peeped inside. There sitting at the piano with his eyes closed and a smile across his face, was Edward. I had never seen him happier. His whole being was enhanced and for a moment his reaction to the music reminded me of my own reaction and feelings. He played each note like he had played it a thousand times before, remembering every note, timing and motion of his hands. I had to read the music over and over when I first played and even still had to pull it off the shelf to remember how it went every so often.

I turned away from Edward, becoming lost in the music. Like before I slid down the wall, hugging my legs to my chest and concentrating on one thing only. The music. For ages I earned to hear him play, but never in my wildest dream did I imagine it to be anywhere near this. This was unbelievable.

If I hadn't studied the music over and over again I would never have picked up the change in rhythm. Slowly I listened as the music drifted away from 'Clair de lune' and started to travel to music that can only be described as deep yet enchanting. It held so much passion and love, I knew if I could, I would be crying. The intense sound seeping through the door to my ears changed once more, turning into a happier and loving tune. The song Edward played didn't change like the others and I found it strangely familiar.

The mind blowing sound of the song brought images after images before my eyes. It was like the time I saw the stranger, yet more intense, more clear. The song playing amplified in my mind and for a moment I though I had finally remembered where I had heard it once before. I decided to speak the thought to myself out loud, just to see if it would fit. So when I barley whispered, carefully so Edward wouldn't hear, the words "my Lullaby" I felt like I had been stabbed with both a mixture of pain and love. And with that everything started flowing back.

**Okay if you found it in your hearts to forgive me at the start, please forgive me for the ending! But when I said "everything started flowing back" I really meant "everything" .. so for those of you who have been at me for months wanting Bella to remember, the moment has come. **

**Like always thanks to lynette for her constant help! Also a quick thanks to Pixie'sbestfriend**** for reminding me, and encouraging me to continue writing. She mentioned that even though I might go over time on my deadline, the only thing that mattered was the fact I post eventually. Some of you have also told me it doesn't matter when I post, as long as the story is good. But of course most of you have told me to post faster and more regularly. For all of you I apologise for my lateness posting every chapter, I promise you it isn't intentional. I happen to live a complicated life, and writing just get pushed down on the importance list, so again sorry about that. You all know how life can get. **

**Love you all, even though many of you may hate me.**

**Xx cinda**


	19. Sacrifices

**Hey follow readers! **

**Its cinda once again! Sorry for the time taken on this chapter, just so you know, I didnt waste it. This is by far my longest and personal favourite chapter! I had so much fun writing it, even though at times I wanted to rip my hair out because I could phrase something right. **

**But in the end I found my hard labour worth it! **

**Thanks to everyone for your ongoing support, means the world! **

**Xx **

Chapter 19. "Sacrifices"

BPOV

I remembered it all.

Every small and insignificant detail of my once human life.

It all floated around in my head as I sat on a hill overlooking Volterra. I had to escape Edward and his piano playing. As the memories overtook me I couldn't stay there any longer or I would have given myself away, as I began to laugh and scream at all the amazing moments I had forgotten all about. You have no idea how special a memory is. It held my past and my future. It made me who I was, and who I have become. With out a memory I never felt like myself, yet as I sit here on the hill I felt real once more. I felt like the real and true Bella swan.

Swan.

It was a name I had forgotten all about. A name I once took for granted. Images of my mother and father flowed in my head. I knew it had been so long, they would have passed away hundreds of years ago. I couldn't help but wonder if mum and Phil ever granted me the privilege of a brother or sister. Over time did I become an aunt? And did my father ever get remarried? Have the family I knew he always dreamt of?

Then there was Jacob and everyone on the reservation. I only held the memories of Jake and I playing as children, and a few moments later in life when I finally moved to Forks myself. I wish I had taken the time to get to know him. He had a huge future ahead of him. There was just something unique about him, he was a born leader and I always thought something amazing would be bestowed upon him one day.

Of course there were also my most recent human memories, which brought back all the happiness, love, and yet hatred and anger I felt inside now. The Cullen's. While I believed our friendship and connection was only as old as a few weeks, they knew all about the past we shared a lifetime ago. They kept it from me, never once giving me the truth I deeply desired. I knew they must have been under the watchful eye of the Volturi, who I came too 1000 years ago, but didn't we have something between us which would have excelled all that?

I remember my last night being a human and finally my first few years as a vampire. I now know those years were spent forgetting my past, but looking back I wish I never went through with it, never asked Jane ad Aro to commit such a tragedy. Even if I would have had to live with the heartache I felt at the time.

Last off there was Edward himself. He was the one behind my every decision made 1000 years ago. I loved him with all my heart and he left. I remember him telling me he didn't want me, loved me, or wanted me to travel with his family when they left. I remember the depression I went through for months later, and finally my crazy decision to leave for Volterra. And yet, I couldn't help but love him still. He put me through hell, made me forget my past and feel lost for years, but even without my memories I knew I felt lost because I wasn't with him any more. He made me feel happy no matter the situation, and treated me with such respect and love, it could be shared equally between 100 women and still be more powerful than any other love in the world.

Sitting here I finally realised it was Edward who took my memory away, but he was also the one to bring it back. Every trigger was caused around him. But it was the lullaby he played for me religiously that broke the ice. It was what pushed me over the edge and made me come back to my once self. Him playing it the way he did, in the moment, face of joy and happiness, he played it by memory. He played it with love.

I shook my head. He did after all leave me all those years ago. He did confess how his love had faded. When he played moments before it wasn't for me. No. It was for someone else. A smile spread over my face as I realised Edward would have found another to love while I was away here. It would mean once he found out about my disappearance, if he found out at all, he would have been consumed in the other woman, not the guilt he most likely would have felt knowing Edward.

I had for the past years Alec to consume my every thought and breath as a vampire. He was my life now. I knew I would always love Edward, way too deeply for Alec to ever know, but he had obviously moved on, and so have I. Edward could never know about my feelings, the feeling that were both released by the lullaby and the ones I had built over the time I had spent with him in the previous weeks. No one would know about my current memory situation. They would still think I was the ignorant Bella I had become, not knowing about my human life, and more importantly, the Cullen's past I shared with them. And as I took an unnecessary breath I realised they would never know. It would be secret I shall keep forever.

Even though I now realised my love for Edward, it still didn't change my feelings for Alec. I did still love him. Loosing your memory doesn't change how you may feel about someone. Alec, technically, has been in my life longer than Edward. I had done everything with Alec which I never did with Edward. Not only am I engaged to Alec, but I lost my virginity to him and spent every intense moment over the last 1000 years by his side.

But I couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't for the fact I was engaged with Alec, and Edward didn't have another, would I stay with Alec? Or would I go back to Edward? I laughed. Of course I would stay with Alec. He lived in Volterra and accepted the Volturi way, Edward did not. I needed to stay here now, forever and always. I was queen and it was my duty. I could never run away with Edward and the Cullen's, no matter how much I wished I could.

No. I would continue like nothing had changed. No one would know and the wedding tomorrow will continue as planned. I will say 'I do' to Alec then spend the night in his arms away from here. Edward will return to only god knows where, and things will eventually die down. Life will just continue as always.

My decision would please all who were currently in the walls of Volterra. It's what Aro would convince me to do if I went to him, and its what, I believe, Alec and Edward would be happy with.

Yet why is there a part of me screaming, telling me it's wrong?

"Bella!" I heard Jane yell as she ran up the hill towards me. "How long have you been up here?"

"I-"

"Oh never mind. Come on, it's around sunrise, that only leaves just under 10 hours to get you ready!" Jane pulled me to my feet and started tugging me towards Volterra.

"For what?"

She only sighed, "Your wedding. Now no more talking! Your one true love is waiting for hand!"

I followed her, but her words ran strong. She knew, and so did I now, that Alec was not my one true love. Edward was once that person, and will always be one of my loves, but as life changed, he became lost behind Alec's charm and romance. And he is not the one I would be saying 'I do' to later today.

And so the processes began. Make up, hair, final alterations to the dress then photo after photo with people in my bridal party. All of which seemed to fly by. And yet, as the hours passed, I couldn't shake my nerves and the unsettling feeling inside.

Finally it was time. I stood in my change room waiting for Jane to come collect me to escort me to the door which I would walk out to the ceremony outside. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. My dress was from France and unlike my coronation dress (which had to be traditional), this one was more modern and more like me. It flowed down with a softly beaded curved neckline and spaghetti straps. The bodice was encrusted with crystal beaded lace appliqués. The tulle skirt flowed out behind me nicely and the gold colour of the dress matched my hair perfectly. My hair was put up with three or four white flowers. With a small stand hanging down my side, my hair was both elegant and beautiful. I could ask for a more perfect outcome.

The bridesmaids on the other-hand, who consisted of Jane, Alice, Rose, Esme, and other women from Volterra, wore a brown cocktail like dress. With a bow around the middle under a band, accompanied with simple high heal shows, they all looked beautiful.

Alice had spent the morning arguing with Jane over every small detail of my appearance. And yet every so often I couldn't help notice the looks she sent me. Almost knowingly. I had a pain in the pit of my stomach which told me she knew of my understanding of my past. It wasn't impossible. With Alice's powers she could have seen it all. But I had all trust in her to keep it to her self.

I smiled as my thoughts faded from Alice to Edward. I touched my lips gently remembering the kiss we shared when I was still oblivious to my love for him. We both were so lost and weak at that moment. In need of a touch. Only now do I know it was my mind screaming for me to remember. As there was a knock at the door I knew it was show time. At least I got one more kiss from Edward before I married Alec for the rest of my life. That kiss sealed our past away. A past that would be never spoken or revealed to anyone.

I followed Jane silently towards the main door. The wedding was held outside in my garden. My small gazebo was opened up and transformed into a podium for me, Alec and a vampire priest to stand comfortably while the wedding proceeded. I hadn't seen it yet, but the image in my head told me what it would be like.

Once down in the little foyer, Jane turned to me and looked me over once more. "You look beautiful Bella. I believe I've outdone myself!"

"Hey! I helped" called Alice bouncing up to me in her dress, and handing me a bouquet of flowers made up off white daisies. "But you do look amazing" Aro walked in from the door and nodded for Jane and Alice to line up to start. Alice quickly leant in for a hug, but quickly whispered in my ear "Just go with that feeling. Follow your heart" I quickly leant back to look at her, confused by her words. But Alice being Alice only kissed my cheek and followed Jane through the door as the music started to play.

"Nervous?" Aro asked, coming to join my side.

"A little" I confessed, reaching for his arm and allowing him to lead me to the door, waiting for my cue.

"Don't be. If you know its right, then its right" I looked up to much like how I looked at Alice, but right then the music drifted to the wedding march, played by Edward, and the two doors opened up in front of me, revealing my garden.

Only my garden was now transformed into a white heaven, accompanied by thousands of faces and bodies. Aro started to lead me and I couldn't help but smile at the magical feeling of the garden. I walking along a white carpet completely aware of the many faces smiling down at me either, judging me, jealous of me, happy and excited for me, or just here to save their necks from the Volturi. Either way, there were a thousand eyes on me as I started my march with Aro by my side.

The carpet turned to the right, and as I rounded the corner I finally laid eyes on Alec, smiling at me with pure happiness. He looked amazing in his suit and so did the bridal party who now stood either side of him after their walk to the altar.

I heard many comments around me. People mentioning the dress, atmosphere, flowers, and also the music. I could help listen closely to the notes I knew only Edward was playing. The beautiful tune he had created just for my wedding day. Eyes on Alec, but my mind on the music, I listened at it seemed to fill the air around me with such wonder and amazement I never wanted it to end. But then something happened I truly did not plan. The music drifted, only slightly but surely into my lullaby. Before long it had completely changed and transformed into the notes my mind had heard and memorised a thousand times before, and I couldn't stop myself from slowing my step just to hear more of it.

Aro shook my hand as I now looked to the ground, focussed only on the sound. "Bella? What's wrong?" I heard him say a few times, but only quietly to not alarm others around me.

I slowed completely to a stop listening as the music went on its beautiful highs and majestic lows. Each note and tune better than the last, effecting me in so many ways unimaginable. I turned to look at Edward who was playing the piano to my right. My side on view of him gave me the advantage to see his eyes shut and face full of pure happiness, just like how I saw him in the music room the night before. I knew by just looking at him, that the world around him was now forgotten. He played for the music and the memory. It was then, as I looked further into his facial expressions, that I noticed his lips shaping the word I though was the least likely to escape his mouth at a time like this. It was so noticeable I knew I was not mistaken. Bella.

It was that moment I finally heard my heart. Screaming loudly to me, with more passion and knowledge of the truth than my head had even told me. And for the first time in a long time I listened. I listened to the pain of loosing Edward and the need for him by my side. I listened to the regret of ever leaving and the remorse of not realising sooner. It was him. It would always be him. Edward was the only choice for me. He always was and always will be. And yet here I stood in my golden wedding dress about to marry another.

It was when the music stopped I finally noticed my surroundings. Jane had slammed shut the piano lid, and Alec now stood off the gazebo and on the end of the white carpet. All eyes where on me and whispers were the only thing that filled the air now. Aro held two hands either side of my face and was looking into my eyes, almost reading my soul. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked back to Alec who extended his arms for me. The bridal party stood to his right and as I looked across their faces I noticed one didn't seem to belong. Alice's face held a small secretive smile as she looked at me, begging to understand some hidden message.

It was then I got it. Her words ran through my mind once more _"__Just__ go with that feeling. Follow your heart". _My heart. She knew all along. That sneaky little devil.

I looked back to Alice who was now trying to hide her excitement. "Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Aro repeated once more. I turned to look at him before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Aro"

"For ever what my dear?"

I released him and looked back to Edward. His golden eyes staring back into mine. I didn't fight the smile which spread across my face. I saw the confusion in his face until his eyes darted to Alice and back. His confusion was replaced with a huge grin, as he ran his hands through his messy hair. I winked at him, and now up to speed with what was going on, most likely thanks to Alice, he winked back.

"What's going on?" Alec's voice broke the moment, and as I looked back to face him my face him, my happiness fell. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? My hands found them self around the two necklaces around my neck. The Volturi crest and the locket I received from my birthday all those years ago. The locket held promise, security and trust, and the crest held my whole vampire life in one big bundle. My decision right now would either break those lifetime values or keep them in tack, but keep them as a lie. A lie to my heart.

But it was just too hard. I couldn't do it. I would live a life full of lies, and trust me, I'm the worst lair on the planet. I would be discovered and things would only get worst. No. I had to follow Alice's words. As well as Aro's. He told me that _"If you know its right, then its right" _and there was noting that felt more right than this decision.

I took a step back from Aro, spacing my self even more from Alec. With one more look at Edwards comforting eyes, I turned and ran. I ran from the the confrontation. The embarrassment this would cause on the Volturi and mainly, Alec's glare. A glare I knew his face will hold. A glare full of anger, disappointment, and confusion. It was a glare I just didn't want to see right now.

I knew they were following me. It was only logical. I knew Jane and Alec would fight for me to continue, the Cullen s would fight for me to leave with them, and the Aro, Marcus and Caius would fight for their personal opinions I was sure.

I left the garden and ran through the Volturi mansion. I didn't stop until I was in the throne room, which was far enough from the garden and big enough for any argument which I was sure would unravel. While I waited for them to join me, I cast my eyes on the walls around me. All filled with memories and precious history. The wall held huge scale hand painted images of the Volturi. Aro was up there, Marcus and Caius were up there, and sitting on a chair smiling towards me, was myself. There were a few paintings of me up there, by myself, or with the others. They all held me smiling warmly. It wouldn't take a genius to know I was happy at the time. The Volturi was the only life I knew back then. It was my whole life.

But that wasn't the case any more. I knew a better life. A more natural life. I knew my past. A past full of happiness, security, family, and most importantly, love. It was a past with Edward I dreamt for now. And even if I once thought, only this morning, that he loved another, I knew I had been wrong. Even before my memory returned, we were close friends. And never once had he mentioned another. On top of that, every vampire was here in Volterra now, so I would have seen her.

No. I was crazy. Insane to think Edward would love another. No matter the time which had passed, if I was in his shoes, I would have never given up on him. I couldn't. Sure I now had Alec, but I was oblivious to his existence. Even when we fist met, and my memory still was missing, my heart earned for him. For his touch, kiss, arms around me, and him by my side for the rest of my life.

Finally I heard the great doors open and Aro and the rest of them file through the room.

"Bella, oh Bella. What do you think your doing?" Jane yelled, running to me and shaking me violently.

"Now hold on one second" Emmett said coming to my rescue and pulling Jane off me.

"Don't touch her" Alec yelled coming in-between Jane and Emmett.

"Bella?" Caius whispered.

"What happened?" Marcus spoke.

"Stop fighting" Aro barked.

"You did the right thing" Alice said to me.

"Like hell she did" Alec screamed at her.

"Don't take your anger out on her!" Jasper screamed back stepping in front of Alice.

"Why not feeling boy? Scared I might kill her!"

"More like I'm scared she will kill you!"

"Oh yeah! Well let's see!"

"Jasper back off" Carlisle intervened.

"Jasper please" Esme pleaded.

"Emmett, Get your hands of her!" Rose said, as Emmett had his hands around Jane's neck.

"But.."

"Now babe"

"Okay"

"Wimp" Jane said, causing Emmett to go back to holding her arm now.

"Caius it's a mad house"

"Marcus what are we to do?"

"There was bound to be fighting when she.."

"She only.."

"Aro I.."

"Get your hands off my.."

"You little, incompetent.."

"That's my wife your talking about.."

"Like I care, you huge.."

The yelling and whispering continued but I began to zone out. I lost all concentration in the events, not knowing who yelled what. Why? Well I was concentrated in something more pure, lovely, beautiful, and above all, loving. Edward's eyes. As I stared into him, he stared back. As a smile fought its way onto his perfect lips, I found a smile appearing onto mine as well. I had made the right choice. Those eyes where my home.

I went to step toward him, and almost like a mirror, he did the same. We continued to slowly and cautionary walk towards each other. Getting closer and closer.

It happened so fast, but someone's hand reached out and grabbed my arm, spinning around to face them. Alec. With a hand on both upper arms, he held me strong. Alec had his back to Edward, so I could look straight at both of them. I saw Edward go to move to our side, but I quick glance towards him, I was able to make him stop. I didn't want him hurt. And besides, this was between me and Alec right now.

"Alec please" I pleaded, as he held me too tight for my liking. It didn't hurt, but it was the message behind the hold which discomforted me.

He only held me tighter. "Bella, don't do this" his voice was strong and full of too much power. Power I knew he didn't have.

"It's too late"

"Like hell it is" Alec shook me hard, making a flower fall out of my hair.

"I.. I cant."

"Can't what Bella"

"Marry you"

I looked to the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Why?"

I didn't look up.

"Bella answer me"

When I refused to meet his eyes he let out a growl and shoved me back, causing me to fall into Caius arms. "Alec I.."

"Save it Bella"

Caius helped me to my feet, and after silently thanking him, I walked back to him. He now stood with his back to me,. I touched his shoulder lightly testing the tension, before wrapping my arms around him. I stood behind him, hugging his shoulders, while he stood arms crossed and eyes tight together. "Alec I love you"

Out of the corned of my eyes I saw Edward drop his head to the ground. But I knew I couldn't worry about him right now. I had to explain things to Alec perfectly. He had to understand and except my situations.

I held him tighter in my arms. "Alec I will always love you" I whispered in his ear.

Alec sighed and turned around to face me. Pulling me into him and holding me tight. He placed his face into my neck, kissing it lightly, and placing his hands on my back. "I love you too" we stood for a while, silently comforting each other. Eventually though, he pulled back and lightly kissed my check. "Well lets get back to it" he grabbed my hand and went to lead me to the door but I stopped him, tugging him back to me.

"Alec I can't"

"And why not Bella? I love you and you love me. That's all we need"

"Is it?" I asked. I saw him search my face for any answers, but I knew he found nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you-"

"I know you love me, but why won't you marry me!" Alec yelled, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the room and causing everyone except me to jump slightly.

"Don't yell at me" I said to him, keeping my voice low and strong.

"Bella, you cant expect me to just let you walk out on this wedding with out any explanation, comment, or the lines 'I love you but cant'" Alec mocked me, yelling in my face and poking me in the chest.

I stood there, too mad to talk at the disrespect he showed me. My hands now by my side and face emotionless as stone. He just continued to yell.

"Bella didn't the last 1000 years mean anything to you? I taught you to control your powers, helped you adjust to the vampire way, and gave you more love than anyone." he turned in frustration, and I risked a look at Edward. I knew he was restraining himself not to intervene. It was almost killing him.

Alec turned to me and came up to me, lowering his face to mine. Our eyes were centimetres apart. "We shared everything together. We did everything together. Bella, who was the first one you kissed? Who was the one who made you feel like you just wanted to blush when ever they went in the room? Who was the one who took your virginity in so much love and passion, you begged for more every night?" my eyes now pierced his. He had no right in bringing that up, exceptionally in public, and especially in front of Edward.

And yet my mind silently answered all his questions. It was Edward who stole the first kiss. Edward who made me truly blush as a human and feel light headed as a vampire. But it was Alec who took my virginity, and as much as I hated to admit it right now, it was Alec who I begged for nights on end to loose me with in his sheets and loving arms. But which experience meant more to me?

"Bella, I know you. You always put others before yourself. And it's not a bad thing. But in this situation, the way to win over the most hearts is to come with me now so we can exchange vowels and say 'I do'. Then, later I'll whisk you away to some romantic place and lavish you in the best love can offer. It wont just be affecting you and I, but think of everyone else currently in your garden. Think of the many miles they travelled and the struggle they go through everyday when it comes to feeding. Do you think they like drinking their blood out of glasses everyday? And guess who they do it for Bella? You. So you don't want to disappoint them do you?"

Alec had lowered his voice to only a fine whisper, speaking each line slowly. He was right. The best thing to do for the greater good was to go ahead with the wedding. It no longer came down to me, Alec had a point about the vampires in the garden, and then there was a point he didn't mention. I was queen of all vampires. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were kings. On numerous occasions they consulted with their wives for suggestions in particular events, and the wives always had to make an appearance to certain events. So who ever I married had to be right for me. They had to know Volterra well, get along with the vampires of the land, and have some terror to their name. Alec had all of these, and Edward lacked many. If I was to live up to my role as queen, do what's right for the other vampires, I would pick Alec. I needed to pick Alec.

I hung my head. I knew I had to ignore my heart once again, take one for the team and marry the guy I wish I didn't have to marry. I did love Alec, but I could live, knowing Edward was out there. If I had a choice, it would always be him. I knew that now.

"Bella no" Alice whispered stepping forward but stopping at the look Alec sent her for interfering.

I looked over to her. "I'm sorry", I then looked over to Edward, "I'm just, so sorry". I almost died when I saw the look in Edward's eyes when I apologised to him.

"Bella?" Alec asked, bringing my eyes back to meet his.

"Okay. Let's go. Let's go get married"

**soo? **

**Tell me all your thoughts, comments, and suggestions right now! I love hearing from you all! **

**Now cant sit here longer, have to go continue chapter 20. Lynette (my fabulous beta and friend) is threatening me to 'quote' - " If you don't get that next chapter out in like a week, there will be headless virtual bunnies in your email" so to avoid those bunnies, I better get writing. **

**Love you all dearly! **

**Xx cinda**


	20. Back to the Beginning

**Okay dude's and dudettes! **

**Here is the next chapter.. **

**its very long, but you will soon see why..**

**xx**

chapter 20: Back to the beginning

BPOV

"Bella you don't have to do this" Alice pleaded, holding my hand and squeezing it tight, as Alec walked ahead and out into the hallway, heading back to the ceremony.

"Yes I do. You of all people should understand. Now excuse me" I dropped her hand and went to walk on.

"Bella wait" I turned to face Aro. Marcus and Caius were by his side.

"What is it Aro? I have a wedding to get to."

"Bella, do you want to marry Alec? We will back any decision you make." I looked from one to the other, I knew Aro, and I couldn't disappoint him.

"Yes I do" I answered him. My face showed no hint of happiness and I knew they could see that I was lying. Yet, as suspected, they agreed with me. "Now shall we go?" I asked the remaining vampires in the room. I walked out the doors, the Volturi and Cullens right behind me.

As I made my way round the corner I found Alec standing in the hall way, talking to some blond woman. Her hand was on his upper arm and they stood rather closely. I only caught the last of their conversation before they noticed us.

"Come on Alec, I know you don't want to do this" the blond woman said, stroking his arm.

"I have to Dasha. Think of the possibilities."

"Alec you said we could be togeth-" the blond woman looked up over his shoulder and spotted our arrival. She took an automatic step back and bowed as I neared. "Afternoon Bella."

"Afternoon. uhh?" I looked her up and down trying to remember her name. What had Alec said? Dana? Dash?

"Dasha, your highness" she said rising from her curtsy. She had long blond hair, tumbling down her back. She was quite skinny and had a strong English accent. She wore a short pink dress, just long enough for a wedding and not a nightclub, and wore pink stilettos. Her heavy makeup made her appear like a Barbie doll. Dasha seemed to scream bimbo.

"Pleasure to meet you." I turned to Alec, "What's going on?"

He looked up to me, "Just on my way to alter now"

"Alec who is she? And what don't you want to do?" I asked him, more curious than anything. But something just didn't seem right.

Alec was hesitant. "Oh we were both just talking about what poker game we would be betting on. All the vampires have been holding poker matches. I've won quite a bit out of it all. That's all babe" I looked to Aro for confirmation, and he nodded. But it still felt wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to you Bella?" The way he said "lie", almost mockingly, made me do something I had never done in the past. I cheeked Alec to see if he was telling the truth. And against my hopes, I found he was lying.

"What are you not telling me Alec?" I said, raising my voice just a little with my frustration. The way Dasha was now looking at Alec, wasn't what I would call _friendly_. It was full of lust and desire.

Alec only avoided my eyes and shook his head, "Nothing Bella. Now let's just go and get married beautiful." He reached out for my hand and I saw the hatred and jealously in Dasha's eyes. There was most definitely something going on.

"Edward," I gasped as the thought quickly entered my mind, "…read his thoughts. Now" I said urgently, wishing I had stole Edwards's power long ago so I could do it myself. But I knew I never would like that. Thank god Edward was here, and yet as he nodded and looked to Alec, a part of me didn't want to know if it was bad. I saw the panic in Alec's eyes as he looked at Edward, but that quickly changed as he turned back to me.

"Bella, how dare you? Don't you trust me?" Alec yelled.

It all happened so fast. Edward jumped past me, attacking Alec. The two rolled across the floor, beating at each other to get the upper hand.

"How dare you! What gave you the right to do that to Bella? You monster!" Edward said between hitting him and dodging the return swings.

"Edward! Alec!" I screamed running to break them up.

"Bella don't" Jasper said, appearing in front of me, holding me back. "Emmett" he called.

"On it" Emmett walked around me and headed towards the fight. He reached down and somehow pulled them off each other, holding them at arms distance apart.

"What has gotten into you Edward?" Carlisle asked, going up to Edward and pulling him further away from Alec.

Edward only shoved him away and went to attack Alec once more, this time, Jasper left my side and help Carlisle retrain him.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't marry him Bella! Don't go anywhere near him!"Edward yelled, struggling against the hold of Jasper and Carlisle.

I looked at him confused then returned my gaze to Alec. He stood there smugly, next to Jane who was dusting him off. I looked between the two of them, not even sure what caused the feud.

"Did you know?" Edward asked Alice. It was just loud enough for me to hear, but I still caught on. I turned to stare at them, just in time to see Alice nod. It was then I remembered what I asked Edward to do.

"What did you read?" I asked, turning my back on Alec and facing Edward.

Edward looked from me to Alice and staring at her for a moment before looking back. I knew enough to know they spoke a silent conversation. "Nothing" Edward finally said. But I knew him enough now to know he was lying.

"Edward what was it?"

"Alice?" Edward asked turning to her for help.

"No Edward, you tell me. Please tell me"

He spared one more look to Alice before sighing. "Please Bella, don't make me say it"

"You say anything Cullen, I'll make sure your dead and buried within seconds" Alec growled from behind me.

I spin around to face him. "Alec you have no power or control here, shut it" I turned back to Edward, hearing Emmett chuckle from my outburst. I knew I wasn't usually this mad, but half of me was still grieving at the thought of losing Edward. I had no compassion left to put up with stupid arguments and wrong comments, especially after their little fight.

"Bella if I tell you, I can't promise to control myself around him" Edward snarled, staring at Alec with hate in his eyes. Eventually he looked to me, almost pleading with me to understand.

I sighed. "Sorry Aro, please excuse us for a moment. Edward, Alice and I have to have a little chat. Please wait for me?" I looked up to Aro, now pleading him.

"Of course Bella, it's probably best. You go talk to Edward, let us look after things here." I thanked him and began to walk away, knowing Edward and Alice would follow.

I led them to the piano room, which was located in the same hallway, but on the other side on the throne room. It was where I heard my lullaby and finally remembered my past. It was both far enough and private enough for no one else to hear us. I walked in and allowed them to follow before closing the door behind me. I turned to them and couldn't help but frown. What was so bad that Edward ended up pulling a stunt like that? It wasn't like him at all. If it was so bad, how could I find it in myself to continue with the wedding? Chances are I couldn't.

"Okay Edward, please tell me. I know it must be bad, but I want to know before going ahead with the wedding"

"You have doubts?" Edward spoke, avoiding the topic at hand.

I sighed "What bride doesn't?"

"Bella?." Alice asked from the corner of the room where she stood, "Allow me to tell you" she whispered.

I looked over to her and nodded, "What did he do?"

"He, uhh, had eyes for others" Alice whispered.

"Was that it?" Even though looking at others was bad, I had done it too. So I couldn't condemn him for something myself had committed as well.

"Dasha and him, they-" Edward looked at Alice before continuing. "had an affair Bella" he growled.

"He did what?" I gasped, falling onto the couch which thankfully was behind me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alec had slept with another, while I was fighting on a daily basis not to. I resisted for him, and all awhile he was out fucking the blond bimbo.

Edward and Alice were now crouched by my side. "For how long?" I whispered.

Alice sighed and bowed her head, "Since before your coronation"

I looked at her in shock, "Are you sure?" I gasped as she nodded. I moaned and laid my head in my hands. For years, for hundreds of years, he had kept up with it. He went behind my back and slept with another. It was then everything began to make sense.

"So she was the one he looked at during the coronation. She was the laughter surrounding him, when we were on the phone. She was the reason his missions always got delayed and extended. Gosh, that's what all that talk was about before when I caught them in the hall way. Why didn't I see it earlier?" I wailed.

"I wish I could have told you Bella, but I had to think of my family, the Volturi was breathing down our backs. It would have been suicidal" Alice said, pleading with her eyes for me understand and forgive her.

"Don't worry Alice I know" I whispered placing my head in my hands again and taking a couple unnecessary breaths to calm myself.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward spoke from his position in the room, now quite calm as compared to myself.

I couldn't speak, my anger rising within me was becoming too much to bare. There was a dark cloud starting from the inner parts of my heart and spreading through me. I could feel all the most feared powers I obtained starting to rattle within, wanting to be released on only one person. Alec.

Before they could stop me I had ran through the door back to the waiting group in the hall way. "Bella, are you ready to-" I cut Alec off mid-sentence, as my hand held his throat tighter than his later grip on my arm.

"Bella!" Jane yelled, running to stop me, but I quickly put up my shield blocking her entry near me and Alec. "Bella stop!"

But I didn't. I only held him tighter. Alec's eyes found me, only reflecting his fear. I lifted him off the ground, holding him only by his throat. He mumbled something, but his voice wasn't heard. I let out a growl as I squeezed him harder. "Why Alec? Why did you do it?" he looked down at me in confusion. "Why did you cheat on me you bastard!" his eyes turned to meet Edward in anger, but I turned him back to meet my eyes only. "Was I not pretty enough for you? Sexy enough for you? Don't like that I hate leather lingerie? Or was it the fact I actually have values and respect for others?" His eyes widened as I continued to yell at him, completely aware of the audience around us. "Or maybe, just maybe it's just the fact that you want someone who isn't turned off by your small dick and lack of effort in bed?" I heard as few chuckles, mainly from Emmett, but I also heard the disproving sigh and growl escaping the lips of the Volturi.

Jane was thrashing violently against the shield I still had in place, but Aro, Marcus and Caius stood eyes full of disappointment and regret, looking at the scene in front of them. Finally it was Aro who spoke. "Bella what's going on?"

I turned to look at him. "Aro don't pretend you didn't know. He has been cheating on me for years. One touch and you would have realized the truth. One touch Aro! Why didn't you tell me?" I was mad, and I knew I was now taking it out on the people around me. But I had every right to do so.

"You're right. I did know, but there was nothing I could do. When I found out, you two where already engaged, you would have hated me if I killed him. On top of that, Alec was well-" Aro looked down.

"Alec was what Aro?"

"Blackmailing me Bella"

I looked at him in astonishment. "How?"

"I can't say Bella, I promised you years ago and I'm not going to break it now" he looked up to my eyes and I knew he was hoping I would drop it.

I turned my gaze back to Alec. I sighed and dropped him to the ground. I stepped back from him and resized my shield so it only surrounded him, making it impossible for anyone to reach him and for him to leave. I then turned back to Aro. "I can't marry him. I won't marry him"

Aro only nodded. "We have been hoping you would say that eventually" the wicked smile which now appeared on all three of my kings made me laugh. It was then Aro's words ran through my head. _"__If you know its right, then its right", "do you want to marry Alec? We will back any decision you make"_. So he was never wanting me to go through with the wedding, but trust myself to not hear the double meaning in his words.

"Bella you selfish, evil, lying bitc-" Alec's gasping voice was cut off and replaced with a load scream. He was now being attacked by a million small lightning bolts, reflecting from the inside of the shield I had place around him. One by one they hit him all over, causing him to shrivel to the ground. I walked over to him.

With one wave of my hand the lightning bolts ended. It gave Alec a small rest from pain before I hit him with fire. They were only small flicks of flame, but it was enough to harm a vampire. Once his new ear piercing scream became enough for me I stopped it again. Crouching down beside his head, and tilting his face up to look at me. "Alec I loved you" he sighed, closing his eyes "but you were only a replacement" his eyes shot open and I heard a few gasps from the crowd around us.

"What do you mean?" his voice was so quiet and only barely understandable.

"To answer your earlier questions from before in the throne room, you were not the one to whom I shared my first kiss. It wasn't you who made me blush real rose. It was Edward. It has always been Edward" his eyes shot a quick gasp of anger before he shut them quickly, holding them closed tight. "Oh yes, I suppose, it was you who stole my virginity, but it was never much of a good lay" I know I was teasing him now. What male didn't hate being teased about their talents in bed? Truth was he was good, but then again he is the only man I've been with like that. So I couldn't really talk. Also I never once considered it a 'lay', it was always making love. I loved him at that time. There wasn't a doubt about that. But it's funny how fast things could change.

"How did you know?" Alec gasped.

I sighed, "My heart always knew Alec. I only had to wait for my head to catch up"

I dropped his face, allowing it fall and hit the ground.

I then stood and turned to face the others. All stood mouth open, eyes wide, full of excitement and amazement, well except Jane who stood eyes only full hatred and anger. But it was Edward who I turned to see. His face lit up with love and adoration. His was beautiful. "How did you find out?" Marcus asked.

I kept my eyes on Edward while I answered, not wanting to look away. "Like I said, a part of me always knew. I began to wonder why this stranger you warned me about all my life was so amazing. When I began to fall in love with him while Alec was away, I became so confused. Then I heard him play my lullaby. The music entranced me and my memory just flowed back like a dream. And looking back, when I talked about the stranger, I told you he looked familiar. And you were right, Edward, you two are closer than I first realized. Gosh you were the same person" I chuckled as I told the story. Waffling on with the amazement that all this time I loved him, Alec was just a rouge, Edward was the real deal.

"Finally!" Alice squealed, causing me, Edward and everyone else to turn towards her in fright. "I've known this whole thing for ages. Ever since we met you again weeks ago, my mind has been bombarded with all these possible futures, but they all led to this. I knew you remembered last night. I knew you had fallen in love with him all over again. Oh my gosh finally!" all I could think was, that cheeky little devil. "Oh Bella do you know how hard it was not to say your name when we had to tell you about Edward's past, well your past too?" I looked at her confused, until I remembered the talk I had with the Cullen's on the hill that day after shopping. The girl they told me about, the girl Edward killed for, was me. I couldn't help but laugh.

I turned back to Edward, "I'm sorry for hating and judging you for that"

He only smiled at me and shook his head. "No worries, you didn't know"

"But I did" I told him. "A part of me always knew, that's the amazing thing about it" we locked eyes once more, smiling warmly at each other. It was the perfect moment.

"Bella what are we going to do about him?" Caius spoke up, once again causing me to look away from Edward.

"I don't know. Aro what do you think?"

Aro looked down at him in anger and discuss. "Kill him"

"Aro you know I hate doing that!" I cried.

"Bella what do we do to all the cheaters out there?"

"You kill them" I whispered.

"And what do we do with the women they cheat with, and all the people who show any sign of plotting against the crown?"

"Kill them" I whispered again.

"So?" Aro asked.

I looked down at the two. I had removed my shield allowing Dasha to return to Alec's side. The look she gave him was filled with love, as for Alec, a reflection of pain and anger. What a contrast. I looked at them both, not angry or upset, but pleased. Thanks to this affair I was able to cancel out on the wedding I was dreading to go through with. "No Aro, don't kill them"

"But Bella, it's what we do to everyone" Aro said stepping next to me and gesturing down to the cowardly pair.

"But Aro don't you see?" I asked turning to him now. "They might have taken away my love for Alec, but in doing so revealed Alec's true colours. On top of that they allowed me a free pass out of the wedding I only was going through with for you three and the vampires still waiting in the garden now. If it wasn't for those two, I would have lived a life that was a lie towards my heart. And for that I am grateful. Let them live Aro. It would be my debt to them paid" my eyes returned to Aro's, who was now smiling at me.

"They need to be punished Bella. We need to set an example" Marcus said, as Caius and himself joined me and Aro, looking down at Alec and Dasha.

I sighed, "I don't really have a choice here do I?" I asked, looking up to them.

"Afraid not Bella" Caius placed one comforting hand on my shoulder. I leaned into his side and I heard Aro bark the orders to take them away.

"What! No way! Aro, that's my brother! You need him, you need us!" Jane crossed her arms and glared at Aro.

Caius began to laugh. "Very well. You're really not needed. You haven't been ever since Bella stole your gift. You have been useless to us. You are lucky you are even alive. The lies you have been telling Bella all these years are ridiculous and don't think we don't know about the stunt you pulled at Bella's hen's night. If it wasn't for your close tie with Bella, we would have got rid of you years ago" Caius walked over to Jane and pulled off her crest, also taking the crest which once belonged to Alec.

"You knew as well!" I gasped stepping towards her.

"Oh course I did. He _is _my brother" she said in a smug manor.

"So all those times I came to you with doubt, looking for guidance, you lied to me!"

She looked at me like i was stupid, "Bella the relationship between siblings, outrank friendship every time"

I stared at her in disgust. I couldn't help but think that Jane was in fact worst than Alec. "Well Jane," I laughed then turned serious, stepping closer so we were face to face, "we were never true friends. So the relationship one has to morals, values and the promise to condemn those who attack the crown, outrank our relationship every time" she looked at me confused until it sank in, and her eyes widened, "Take her away too" I told Aro, who with a wave of his hand summoned some guards.

I turned my back on her, looking back to the others. I heard the grunt of of the guard being shoved away before the feeling of two strong hands around my neck.

"No!" I heard Edward scream, as Jane twisted.

The only thing was, it did nothing. I only felt the twitch of a tug, then heard the gasp's from around the room. I turned slowly to face Jane. The shock reflected on Jane's face was priceless. She stumbled back a little before her face turned fierce and I felt the attack of her lame and overused power upon me. I only laughed.

"Jane stop" she lowered her powers then with an evil smile attacked again. But it wasn't me she attacked, but everyone else around me. The bodies of my friends, kings and my only love, fell to the ground in pain.

I turned back to her, "I said stop!" I yelled, lifting my powers, firstly shielding everyone from Jane's attack then firing a gust of air at Jane. She flew back, hitting the far wall of the corridor with a loud bang.

I started to storm towards her. She struggled to get up at first, but once she spotted me, she was on her feet, crouched low in attack position. "One more step Bella and I'll do something you will regret for the rest of your life"

I chuckled, "Yeah like what?" Jane looked taken back by my acceptance of her little challenge. But what harm could she do?

It was then I saw her gaze flicker behind me. I did the calculations in my head and realized the only person over in that direction was Emmett, Jasper and Edward. And knowing Jane, I could almost read her thoughts into where her mind was taking her. "Don't you dare" I snarled, matching her pose and letting out a growl.

I wicked smile appeared on her face and she wriggled her eyes brows. She jumped to the side quickly, teasing me. I stayed perfectly still, watching every move and eye direction she made. She was not going to even touch Edward, I wouldn't allow her. She might have failed snapping me neck, but my powers gave me extra protection, making me stronger and invincible to simple hand to hand combat. Edward didn't have such luck. That is, if she could ever reach him.

She looked from me to Edward once more and something in her eyes gave it all away. "Jane dont-" I was cut off when she made a shot towards him. I counteracted her move, but she quickly swung around me getting the upper hand. I reached out and was able to grab her arm. She struggled against my hold while still trying to reach Edward. My eyes looked over to him, and like that she saw her moment and was able to twist her way out of my grip and run to Edward's side. Me looking at him had taken my concentration, giving her the perfect timing to strike.

She now stood by his side, one hand holding his hands by his side, her knee in his back as she shoved him to the ground and the other spare hand in his beautiful hair holding him up. I have no idea how she was able to do it, but with one simple move, she could rip Edward's head from his shoulders. She could take his life.

Anger fueled through me. Before it seemed like a dare, I never thought she could get past me, but now as she stood, hands on Edward, I couldn't take it. The feeling I got when I found out about Alec didn't compare to the anger I felt now. Every power, energy source, every inch of my being, boiled within. The unnatural heat seemed to burn my skin as it seared my insides. Every inch of me ached of power. I had to let it go. I had to let it out. As everything seemed to move in slow motion, I saw Jane wink at me before I saw the pressure start to apply around Edward's neck. "No!" I screamed, and at that moment everything I had went blasting towards Jane.

The room filled with a bright light and every possible gift I had obtained over the years seemed to flow out of me, all channeling towards one victim. Jane.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the pain stopped. I gasped from relief and fell to the floor. I lifted my head to find Jane gone and every set of eyes in the hallway jumping from me to Edward. All were shocked and confused, and I couldn't blame them. I went to get up, but I only fell down once more. Something felt wrong. Empty. I searched my soul for anything, but all the powers I had obtained over the years, every gift, ability, and force was missing. What had happened?

I tried to pull up any power, just like I had multiple times in the past. But it was worthless. I only came up empty each time. I was now useless.

I noticed the silence in the room, and looked up to everyone again. Their eyes were now only on me. I looked down to the ground, embarrassed. How could I face them, lead as queen or do anything if I now had no powers behind my name? Behind my being?

"What happened?" I whispered, keeping my head down.

"You killed her" Alice whispered in disbelieve.

"Bella that was-" Jasper sighed, "unbelievable. You must have hit her with everything you had"

"I did" I answers his statement flatly.

"Bella, come on get up" Aro said warmly, walking over to me. I tried once more, but Aro must have seen my struggling, for he wrapped an arm around me and lifted me up, his back shielding me from the others. I thanked him from further embarrassing me. I didn't want the others to know I was weak.

Caius and Marcus looked me up and down. They seemed to know something was wrong.

"You did well Bella" Caius said approvingly.

"Thanks dad" I said, adapting a word I hadn't used towards them for many years.

"So what now Bella?" Aro asked, keeping a strong hold on me.

I looked at them, not sure what to say. What did I do now? The wedding would surely be canceled, we would have to apologize to everyone still waiting outside. But did I just go back to being Queen? Even though I was now surely powerless? And what about the Cullen's? They would return to their home some place, Edward would leave, and I still would no longer have him in my life. But at least I wouldn't be married. I wouldn't be living a life, knowing I loved someone else. At least this way, I knew there was always that possibility of one day marrying someone who owned my whole heart, not one torn by another.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up, blinking out of my trance.

"Sorry, what did you say Caius?" I said.

Caius only chuckled, "I think we need to have a chat. Cullen's please excuse us" the Cullen's all nodded and disappeared. I looked to see Edward walking away, turning back to look at me with a sad smile before turning the corner and leaving my sight. He was what I wanted. There was no doubt in that what so ever. But I would never get him. I knew he hated Volterra, and so did his family. I also knew they would hate to live here, and I could never leave. It was hopeless.

The second the Cullen's rounded the corner, I noticed my kings instantly turn serious. "Aro lets take her to her room"

"We have to sit her down, she can't even walk" Aro said as a way of agreeing. They seemed to forget I was there. Marcus, who was the stronger of the three and less fragile, took me from Aro, carrying me in his arms. With a small jog we made it to my room. Marcus laid me down on the couch in the living area then stood back. All three of them looked at me from their different positions across the room.

"What happened Bella?" Aro finally asked, breaking the building silence.

I sighed, "I don't know, I just got so mad"

"I know" Aro whispered.

"How?

"When I helped you, I realized for the first time I could see your thoughts. Everything from your earliest memory was shown to me. It was quite a weird moment" Aro turned to look out the window. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I looked at Marcus and Caius confused. "Tell you wh-"

"That you loved him again Bella" Aro said in frustration, cutting me off.

There was no sense in hiding it, I knew he saw everything. There was no sense in lying to him. "You know why" I lowered my head. "You would have seen exactly why I didn't"

Aro turned to face me, glancing at Marcus and Caius. "Aro?" Caius spoke, obviously behind in everything that was said between Aro and I.

"Bella fell for Edward all over again. She spent all her time with the Cullen's and only last night she remembered her past, of course you can guess Caius how that sparked the fire within her"

"We know this Aro. It was briefly touched on with Alec in the hall before. And you know I sensed something. I told you Caius before the wedding something was wrong. I told you things had changed."

"You're right Marcus. You did so. Aro, Marcus talked to me before you began your walk down the aisle. There was something in the air for me, that told me this would happen. The way she looked at him as he played the wedding march. You know what kind of look that was?"

"It wasn't just the look, her whole attitude changed. Of course I could tell by only looking at her, how her feelings had been amplified. Aro the way I kept note of the relationship before hand was nothing compared to the relationship they have now. It's like nothing I've seen before. But then again you can't really be shocked. You remember the way she was when she arrived here 1000 years ago. Her heart was a train wreck. In only a position of great heartache can love blossom and become somewhat unbelievable. Love like it is now"

I watched from my place on the couch as Aro, Marcus and Caius continued to talk between themselves, obviously forgetful of the fact I was still in the same room. The talked like I wasn't there. Talking of my life. Love. And all the possibilities and assumptions they had made in the past. While Marcus and Caius seemed to swap stories and memories, Aro stayed put by the window. Not moving, only listening and thinking. I couldn't help hope he wasn't thinking about killing me. I knew it was quite farfetched, but now I was not only powerless, but in love with a Cullen. How could they possible let me stay? The only possibility I could think of that would allow me to stick around, was if Edward stayed too. I knew they have wanted Edward for years, but I also know he would never agree to it. Therefore, what use would they have for me?

"But did you see it when she used her powers?" Caius continued, "She used everything she had."

"No wonder she has nothing left" Marcus whispered, turning briefly to look at me.

"What are we going to do?" Caius said sending me a look I couldn't, for once, read.

"Nothing" Aro's voice rang clear through the room. "She is Bella for crying out loud. I don't think any of us could do something to her even if we tried. And Marcus she does have something left. It's faint, almost nonexistent, but still there. I believe it will slowly return in time. When I got the peek at her mind, it was fussy. Kept going in and out of focus, in the end I couldn't see anything at all. It was like her body and original power were rebuilding themselves. Bella will be fine" He finally turned to face us all, body strong with power and certainty.

"I agree. I couldn't live with myself if Bella wasn't around. Cause then I would have to live with only you two once again" Caius laughed.

"You mean you won't kill me?"

"Kill you! God no Bella, we were thinking of ripping your title and banishing you. We are not that cruel" Marcus winked at me and for the first time in awhile, I smiled.

"So I shall remain Queen?" I asked, sitting myself us. I was half surprised I could do so, but then again, Aro did say my power would return. And we all know with power, comes strength.

"Of course. We didn't choose you because of your powers, but your personality and personal strength and values. But your powers were a highlight." Caius said, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Bella, soon your powers will fully return, of course all the abilities you obtained in the last few years will be gone from your body, but you could always just gather them once again" Aro chuckled.

I sighed in relief by the good news. "What about Edward? What about the Cullen's?" I asked.

"What about them?" Aro asked, crossing his arms.

"Aro please you know what I mean. What is going to happen?"

"Well, they shall return to their home in some country and eat their deer. And Edward will join them of course" he stated.

I looked at them in disbelief. "Aro, you all know how I feel about them. How I feel about him. It's no secret anymore"

"We know. But it's just impossible Bella. It couldn't work"

"Like hell it couldn't" I yelled, somehow wobbling to my feet. "It could work! He could stay, here with me. And every so often we will go visit his family-"

"Do you really think Edward will stay Bella?" Aro said, interrupting me, "I wish he would. And not just for my case, but yours too. I want to see you happy Bella. It's just-" Aro stopped, looking for the right word "impracticable. I'm sorry Bella" It seemed alright when I thought of this possibility, but when spoken by someone else, it just seemed wrong.

I knew he was right oh course. He always was. Yet I couldn't give up like that. I just couldn't. It was Edward. Every part of me, head and heart, told me it was the right thing. There had to be a way. There just had to be.

"How about we give her some space Aro. The girl is heartbroken" Caius whispered.

"No wait" I said urgently. Walking towards Aro. "I wanna leave"

All three sets of eyes widened. "What?" Marcus gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't live without him. So therefore I want to leave with him" Caius looked towards Aro, hoping for him so say something, but Aro was speechless. I walked over to Marcus, "You know more than anyone that Edward and I belong together. If Didyme was still alive Marcus, if your wife was still alive, what would you do if in my position?" I asked him.

"Simple. I would leave with her" he said, sending an apologetic look at Aro. Marcus sighed. "I understand where you're coming from Bella. It just breaks my heart to know you would want to leave"

I chuckled, "I don't wish to leave. You know I love it here, you know I love you three. But I love Edward more. You can't make me choose between Volterra and him, 'cause you know I will always choose him."

"We know" Aro said, turning to face me, "so go."

I smiled, "Thank you Aro," but the smile quickly faded. "What will happen to my title?"

"You shall keep it" he spoke, walking towards me and Marcus, "I'm sure we could come to some arrangement"

"like what?"

He thought for a moment "Like you keeping to your duties as queen, while being with the Cullen's." he smiled, "And every so often we send you a mission. You and the Cullen's, if they wish help you, complete it, but only if you're in that area. We wouldn't want it to be an inconvenience" my smile quickly returned. I wrapped my arms around Aro.

"Thanks Aro. Thank you so much" I looked up to him, "I'll miss you though"

Aro chuckled. "And you will be expected to visit once every year, by yourself or with Edward and the others if you wish. Because we both know Caius will miss you too much if you were away for too long" I turned to look at Caius.

"It's true love" he laughed, opening up his arms, which I happily excepted.

"Well go pack. I think it will be best if we explain it to the Cullen's" Aro suggested.

"Why?"

"Bella, who else is going to warn them about putting you in danger before your health and powers return? Plus, I want to warn Edward"

"About what?"

"That if he ever hurts you in anyway, I'll kill him" Aro was deadly serious, no smile or laughter in his eyes. I just stared at him, hoping he was joking. He wasn't.

"Aro!" I yelled, but he only chuckled and walked out the door, "Aro!" I called after him again.

"Don't worry, we shall make sure he doesn't kill him too soon" Marcus laughed, and him and Caius walked out the door after him.

"Thank you" I called out, before walking over to my room.

It was a funny feeling knowing the world you lived in for so long was about to change. I couldn't help but admire the room I had claimed as mine for 1000 years. Aro had renovated the entire top story for me and Jane to live in once I arrived. He went to so much trouble for me. Caius had ordered in anything I wanted, and constantly put a smile on my face, and Marcus allowed me to spend thousands of dollars on nothing but charity if I wished it at the time. Together, the three of them allowed me to do anything I wanted. They changed laws, regulations and traditions dating back to the Stone Age, all for me. I was lucky to have them.

I pulled out a few suit cases from the closet, placing them on my bed. The light was shining through the window and it glistened off the frames beside my bed. I picked two of the photos up. One held on of me and Alec, kissing on the beaches in Australia, the sun was sparkling off our skins. Luckily, the beaches there were deserted. The other one was of me and my boys, Tim and some of the other guard members. They once held a party for me behind Aro's back. It was one of the best nights of my life. I placed the second one in the case, but threw the one of Alec and I into the bin in the corner. The last photo on the small table was of my kings and I. We were all laughing, pulling silly faces. I placed it also into the case, and sat down on my bed. I would miss this place. Every corridor and garden bed. The guards, the atmosphere and the weird company. But I will return. So why be sad?

I walked into my closet to find hundreds of clothing dating so far back, the humans had forgotten about them. How could I possibly choose what to take? Right now I wished Alice was here. She would love doing this. I laughed. Knowing that I could spend almost every day with them, from now on, was amazing.

"You called?" someone spoke from the closet door way. I turned to find Alice leaning against the door frame looking at me with a huge smile on her face. "I'd pack everything if I was you" she walked over to one rack pulling off a handful of clothes and quickly folding and placing them into one suit case, filling it instantly. "But I would change out of that Wedding dress if I was you. We have a long way to travel" a bunch of clothes were quickly thrown at me. I chuckled.

"Wait" a voice spoke. I turned to find Edward standing right where Alice stood moments ago. I smiled at him but he only smiled for a moment before turning serious. My smile also faded. "Edward?" I stepped towards him, but he stepped away, walking out of the door frame and turning to walk into the living room. I followed him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What are you doing Bella?" he said, standing behind a couch, gripping onto the head rest a little too hard.

"Packing, why?"

"Where are you going?" I searched his face, but he was serious.

"Didn't Aro see you?"

"Aro? No. I was with Alice in the garden, my family returned back to the house in the woods."

"Then you don't know?"

"Know what Bella? Alice told me you're packing to leave. Why are you leaving? That's what I want to know. They can protect you here. Why would you risk your life like this? You saw what Alec and Jane tried to do to you. Just look at you! You're hardly standing up by your self-"

"I'm fine!"

"In your condition anyone could take advantage of you. Anyone could kill you. Then what would I do? What would the Volturi and my family do with you dead? They all love you" he stopped to shove the couch hand, toppling it over. What was with him? "You wouldn't just be killing yourself Bella by running away, but everyone who had ever loved you!" he ran his hands through his messy hair. I was too stunned to talk. To argue my case. What was he talking about? Didn't he want me to join his family. To join him?

Finally I found my voice, "Edward I-"

"No Bella, I can't hear your excuses. I thought I lost you once, twice actually, and I won't allow it finally come true. After 1000 years I finally got to see you alive and well, not in a grave somewhere. I'm not going to allow you to run off and basically sign your own death warrant. You have to promise me you will stay here under the protection of the Volturi. Under watchful eyes" he was pleading me with everything, his eyes, lips, posture. It was all begging me to stay here.

"Don't you want me to join you?" I whispered.

"No Bella I want you to stay he-" he froze, staring at me. "What did you say?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I said Edward Cullen, don't you want me to join you and your family?" he continued to stare at me, searching my face like I searched him.

"Why?"

"Edward you heard me in the hallway before. I remember everything." I started to walk towards him slowly. He didn't back away. "The first time I saw you. The day I found out you sparkled" I chuckled, "Our first kiss. Our first adventure. The first time I told you I loved you, and you loved me. It's all here" I tapped my head, getting closer to him. "and it will never leave again. Plus," I paused as I finally reached his side, reaching up and pulling back a piece of his hair which was hanging across his face, "I'm not done making memories with you Edward. I still have eternity to spend by your side" I smiled up to him, and slowly his lips mimicked mine. "That is, if you still want me?"

He reached up and held my hand, pulling it down between us. "Are you sure you want this? What about Aro? Could you leave? How about-"

"Yes" I interrupted him, pulling our joined hand up to me, kissing his fingers. "I want this. Yes Aro agreed. Yes I can leave. Anything else?" I asked grinning up to him.

His smile was huge now, he chuckled. "Yeah one more thing?"

"What?"

"Marry me?"

I gasped before laughing. "So that's a yes?"

"What do you think?" he teased, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me closer.

I followed, wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning in. "Finally" I said, just before our lips met.

For me, it was just Edward and I. After 1000 years apart we stood Hand in hand, lips upon lips, together forever.

Who could ever think of a more happily ever after?

**What did you think?**

**For those of you who didn't get it, yes, that was the last chapter. **

**I shall now write an epilogue, but that's it. **

**The story is finally over. **

**One year I've been working on this.. and I know its not that long, but when your life is as busy as mine, looking over the amount of words and pages in total I wrote in word, its a lot!**

**I would like to thank every one of you for your support and love you have given me through out the last year. Especially those of you who have been reading since chapter 1. **

**my love goes out towards Lynette, who from a very early stage became my 'beta'. So she has helped me in more ways than any of you would ever truly know!**

**So from the bottom of my heart: thank you Lynette! Xx**

**epilogue shall be up ASAP. **

**Till then, **

**I wish you all the greatest happiness, all my love, and over all, the heartfelt appreciation I owe you all!**

**Love you**

**xx cinda**


	21. Epilogue

**Hey guys. **

**This is it. The final upload for '1000 years apart'.**

**It was quite hard writing this AN knowing it would be last for a long time. **

**This epilogue was short, but I found it needed to be. **

**Take a read and tell me what you think.. **

**xx**

Epilogue.

BPOV

The Cullen's and I, or shall I say we, moved to Forks after Volterra. It was a funny feeling walking through the town, seeing how everything had changed. But it was nice at the same time.

We have lived her for a year and a half now. Edward and I had returned to Volterra once in that time and the two of us checked up of a few cases in Seattle for my kings. Overall our life was quite peaceful. We decided to not get married in Volterra. They might have invited everyone in the vampire world, but we didn't want that. So we put the wedding on hold till we found the right place and time. Finally yesterday, in front of the Cullen's, Volturi and the Denali clan, we got married. Everyone left right after the ceremony and returned home, leaving just us, the Cullen's, in forks.

While my kings were here, Caius let it slip that Aro went ahead and killed Alec and Dasha right after I left. He told me that he himself got the privilege of sweeping up Jane's ashes which were left behind after I killed her. He told me he couldn't help but smile at the events that went on that day. Even when he told me, he chuckled at every new point in his story. Deep down I knew he loved the fact, that thanks to me, Jane and Alec were now gone. I always had the feeling he hated how they thought they were so superior in Volterra, when in fact, they were nobodies according to Marcus.

Aro once again congratulated me on my happiness with Edward, and he seemed more open to the idea that I was no longer in Volterra. I knew that even though he constantly brings up the fact Caius misses me, I know he does to. So I make sure to send them constant letters of my life with the Cullens. Everything from the activity of nearby covens to the boring stuff about my diet, love life and activities we do. I know what ever I write they would love. And in return I receive updates on their lives, of course it always involves a list of now dead vampires and possible treats in the current world. But every so often they go on to talk about parties, their wives, jokes they pull on each other, and of course at the end of every letter, how much they miss me, and then they sign it with all their love.

Over the year my powers have returned to normal. Sure I lost all powers I had obtained, but my shield is as good as new, and I feel it's even stronger than before, which is a good thing. I've been more careful this time as to what power I obtain. Like before, I left the Cullen's gifts alone. I don't want to have their powers. Instead I've been stealing the small useful ones from travelling vampires. I haven't received many additions, but I'll get there over the years.

I somehow convinced Edward to not wait for the wedding night to make love. In his opinion our souls were already both destroyed, so why wait? So the night I decided to leave Volterra we made love in the Volturi castle in my old room. Truth be told, he was amazing. I finally understood the term making love. And that's what it was, Edward and I showing exactly how much we loved each other.

So now I was finally, after over 1000 years, Mrs. Bella Cullen. And you have no idea how amazing it was to have that title. It was worth, to me, greater than my title as queen. After leaving a little cottage Edward and I spent our wedding night in, we wandered over to the one spot we claimed as ours, the one spot in forks that had not changed in time. Our meadow. We both laid down in each other's arms, holding each other close.

We didn't talk, we didn't need to. We only enjoyed the feeing of the sun above us shining down on our skin, and the feeling of being in each other's arms. Words couldn't describe our shared happiness.

In the distance I could hear the howls of the wolf pack in the reservation. It was funny how after 1000 years I had no idea about the werewolves which occupied Forks. Jacob Black, my old childhood friend was now the leader. Gosh he got a shock when we met up after the Cullen's and I returned to Forks. They wanted to meet to make sure the Cullen's didn't bite and change another human. Of course they didn't expect to see me standing amongst them. Jacob and I ended up standing there, long after everyone including Edward left for their home after the danger and concern was settled. We caught up on everything, I explained my whole life as a vampire, and he described everything about Werewolves. It was so fascinating. It was sad to learn that after all this time, Jacob still hadn't found his 'imprint' as he put it. It was why he still remained a part of the pack, he refused to stop changing, until he found the one. So while all the werewolves around him slowly went back to human so they could live a long life with their imprint, he waited.

Even though I was now a vampire, the barriers between Vampires and werewolves didn't change. Sure Jake and I decided to overlook the bad smell, but the rest of the pack and Cullen's didn't trust each other like Jake and I. At least I have him back though. Funny thing was, Lynette, my old assistant in Volterra ,joined the Volturi on their trip over to Forks for my wedding. In that time I introduced her to Jacob, who I found liked her very much. I haven't seen him since yesterday, but maybe, just maybe, Jacob has finally found his imprint. At least Lynette will now live the life she deserves. When the Volturi returned to Volterra yesterday, Lynette didn't go with them. She has decided the Vampire life isn't cut out for her. Who knows, maybe the next wedding I attend will be Lynette's and Jacobs.

I looked up to Edward. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and with one hand around me, his other arm he was using as his own pillow, as for me on the other hand, I was using him as my pillow, wrapping my arms around his waist. I tucked my head into his chest once more and let out a sigh of pure happiness.

"Edward?" I asked

"hmm?" he answered back, with his eyes closed.

"I love you" I whispered, finally he looked down to me as I looked up.

"I love you too Mrs. Edward Cullen" and with thank he tilted my head up and kissed me.

This wasn't the end I realized. It was only the beginning.

**So that was it. You just read the last line ever for '1000 years apart' .. how do you feel? **

**I would like to thank Neshii (my sister) ash and marni (two friends who actually read it) Georgia and Jasmin (other two mates who I killed off way back near the beginning) fan-fiction and watt pad (for allowing me to share this with the world) Lynette (my good friend, beta, and my main inspiration! xx) and of course, all of you! For reading, putting up with my long updates, and checking up on me when even I felt I was lost. THANK YOU ALL! XX**

**may I just comment (mainly for Wattpad readers) that the song I accompanied with the last chapter "at the beginning" fit so well, so thanks to my sister for that.. DEAR FANFIC READERS! if you wish to see photos of dresses used during the story, bella and edward, songs I put with chapters ETC go to : .com/478834-1000-years-apart**

**so for anyone who wants to listen to something which also goes perfect with this chapter 20 as well as this Epilogue, listen to "At the beginning" from the Disney movie Anastasia! (my all time fav- and okay I know its not technically Disney!) **

**anyways! I think I don't want to stop writing cause then the fact its all over will be more real for me! And a huge part of me doesn't want that! **

**So please please please please comment! It will make it go on just that little bit longer! **

**I love you all! And will never forget the wonderful feeling and confidence in writing you have all given me! **

**Love you**

**xx cinda**


End file.
